Forbidden
by FireIceandPoison
Summary: Red is supposed to be an average girl who just lost the only family she ever had. Because of this, she is forced to go to the only school in La Push. What will happen when she is caught in a whirlwind of trouble that involves her, a forgotten past, and a pack of wolves? Read and find out! Also, finished but going in and redoing the chapters, readers and fans be warned!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Everyone knows the story of Cinderella…hopefully.

A young girl of great beauty and innocence is forced to serve her cruel stepsisters and vile stepmother after her father dies tragically, without knowledge of his new wife and daughters' intent. Day in and day out she wakes at the crack of dawn to cook, clean, and slave for these women yet is not given a shred of respect, dignity, or love. While they wear gowns of silk and jewels of royalty, with pristine hands and shrill, obnoxious voices, Cinderella wore shabby clothes made of rags with calloused hands and a soft voice. Then one day a letter is received, stating that all eligible women are to attend a ball in honor of the prince's return. It is obvious to say the least that our dear Cinderella, with that sweet and loving voice, softened featured and kind eyes, yearned to go. She made a stunning dress out of scraps her stepsisters cast aside, but when they saw how beautiful she was wearing their garbage they became enraged and ripped her gown to shreds. Horrified and filled with sorrow she ran out to cry in the gardens as her stepmother and stepsisters went to the ball. As she cried, a woman appeared. Her fairy god-mother who waved her wand and created a coach from pumpkins, mice into horses, dogs into coachmen, and her dress into the most beautiful gown of all with glass slippers upon her feet. Ecstatic she of course went to the ball, and to no surprise danced with the prince. They fell in love, and though there were some complications, it ends with the ringing of bells, singing of birds, and two hearts joined as one. Beautiful right?

Oh gag me with a spoon.

I'm not sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a Cinderella story. There are neither ugly stepsisters nor a wicked stepmother. Yea, there's definitely a dead father and mother though. So there's a tragic relation. There are definitely no scurrying mice waiting for Cinderella's return from her daily chores and slavery.

And there definitely will not be a happy ending.

Actually, I can probably guarantee that someone will die at the end of this… probably me knowing my luck. And I have shit luck let me tell you.

Sorry, did I lose you?

Let me start again. My name is Raylina Evangeline Dawson. Holy shit, that's a mouthful I know though I swear that's not my fault that was all on my mother. So for the good of all that is lazy…. Just call me Red. I used to be called Rain by the kids at school when I was younger, which would've been okay too if one of the middle-school kids that rode the bus with my seven year old self had not made a not so nice sexual comment about the nickname (this resulted in a broken nose, a fractured jaw, and expulsion. Not that I minded, his tears were plenty enough trophy for me.)

But as I was saying, this isn't going to have a happy ending. If a Cinderella, happy ending was what you were looking for; I'm afraid you are just going to either bear with my shit life or go away. You're choice.

See, I recently became a complete orphan and I'm stranded in an unknown reservation called La-Push. This little place is at the tip of the state of Washington, and secluded. Very secluded if you ask me, other than the little town of ghosts called Forks. Who names a town Forks? Is there a town anywhere called Spoons too? How about Knives? Okay, yea I know that was lame, excuse my dry sense of humor. Also I say ghosts because here on the reservation is a tribe and we are all pretty tan, in Forks? Yea not so much? They're like pasty. I mean, I'm lighter than the reservation kids who actually grew up here but definitely darker than the Forks kids. Like holy shit are they pale. But then again, I don't exactly understand how we can be as tan as we are. It rains like three times a week, and the sun hardly ever comes out. No that I mind, I like the dreary side of the rainbow.

I need an 'insert sarcasm here' button.

But anyways, I'm stranded in this place till I'm eighteen. Problem?

No one. And I mean no one. With the exception of like one person. Knows of my existence. Literately.

See my mother was a pale woman; I guess the tribe calls them, and my father was a native. He actually was one of the direct descendants of the Quileute tribe. Don't ask I don't know. My father had met my mother on a vacation searching for Colleges outside of Washington.

He never came back here. I was always told how beautiful she was, how much my father loved her.

Two years later, hello baby Raylina. Tragic part? My mother had died during childbirth.

My father was never the same man.

I mean he wasn't a bad father. He never once hit me and never put blame on me for her death. He kept me well fed, healthy, and clothed. He did all the chores and never once expected me to do a thing (unlike Cinderella), sent me to school and was always there to pick me up at the bus stop, put me in dresses and bought me gifts. Though, he never smiled and any man could see that the life, the light had left my father's once bright eyes. And at night, when he thought I was asleep he would grab a whole box of beer, many bottles of vodka, and several bottles of pills. To be honest with you I don't know how he survived that much alcohol and drugs or even how he woke up sober and fine in the morning, but he did it.

Until that final night.

Don't ever say I didn't love my father, but I always knew he'd go. And I expected it. I didn't expect it to hurt so much though. But on the same note, I felt a weight lifted when I saw his eyes close. I'm not cruel, nor am I heartless, but he was happy now. He was with the love of his life and I couldn't blame him no matter how much pain it caused me.

I don't remember much about that night though, after his death, I blacked out.

The next morning there was an old woman, whose still dark hair was pinned above her head, dressing me in black with a little red cloak (cliché I know but that's what she did). I don't remember how she got there. Nor do I remember her dressing me either. But somehow it happened.

She kind of looked like me; I thought when I first saw her. Truthfully it was the other way around. I looked like her. We both had that pitch-black hair like a native (with the exception that mine was really, naturally curly thanks to my mother) and tan skin of course, though mine was lighter. We both had bright blue eyes like dad did. Which was odd, simply because later I found that everyone from the tribe had brown nearly black eyes. We had both high cheekbones, softened like our eyes were though hers were wrinkled with age. I realized, when she smiled at me just once, that she was my grandmother.

When she finished with the funeral (which oddly enough I wasn't allowed to go to) she brought me back to the reservation to live with her. Her cozy home was situated in the middle, like literately dead center, of the woods. Grandma told me the locals called our nestle of woods Hallows Hill, though who knows what the official name was if there even was one. It was just a mass of land somewhat overlooking La-Push and if you walked down our several mile long drive way and down the highway you'd be right next to the ocean.

The house wasn't mansion size but nor was it cottage or trailer small. The driveway was graveled instead of paved, and spanned the length of the house, also lead right up to the porch. It's all wooden, with four stairs leading up. It's also enclosed instead of open so no one can fall off. The first thing I noticed when she brought me here was the overly large door. Like what did she expect to fit through the door, a bear?

When I asked her about it, while holding her hand as we walked through, she simply laughed and said that's the way my grandfather built it. Once inside the doorway there were two directions you could go, and infront of you as soon as you walk in was a large closet. This is where she took off my little red coat and hung it up. To the right, she said, was the living room. And to the left was the door to the basemen, a flight of stairs that led to our bedrooms and the archway to the kitchen. She told me to explore and that she would unpack my things in my room, which would be the one closest to the staircase.

And this is the home, for nearly nine years, I was raised.

Now, you're probably wondering, why doesn't anyone know me?

Gran didn't send me to the La-Push elementary school or middle school. I was home-schooled. The day after she brought me to live with her she went into town and bought textbooks to teach me. Every year she did and we went through every textbook, inside and out till I knew them all. She gave me tests and sent them out so that certain high up people knew I was being properly educated. I guess that was okay with them though she wasn't a certified teacher.

Oddly enough she never took me into town with her when she went to do her shopping. She would go out, buy the food we needed, maybe buy me a few toys and candy (though she always made special trips to the local bookstore for me. I have a love for reading) and buy me new clothes if I needed them. And I definitely needed them when I hit a certain thing called puberty.

Stupid nature for making me bleed, I was only twelve dammit.

Anyways, so yea that. I also wasn't connected to any devices. Gran had a computer of course but I wasn't allowed to make things like a FaceBook or whatever the hell those other things are called. Just do research and maybe clothes shopping.

I was allowed to play in the front yard though, but only if she supervised.

Though that didn't stop me, when I got a little older, from going out at Midnight and playing in the woods. I never minded the woods at night. It was funny, because in my room you could hear all the crickets chirping and the animals scurrying about, but when I stepped outside it went dead quiet. As if I was the predator, the most terrifying thing out here. Which always made me giggle. During the summer months when it was warm I'd put on some spare shorts and sports bra or tank and go play in the waterfall a little while down hill.

These midnight sessions went unnoticed for years. And I lived quite a content life until a month ago.

Remember when I said I was an orphan?

Gran was in town, stocking up on our food supply as usual. She had already stopped at the local bookstore and such and was picking up a few stray things here and there when in the middle of the store she had a heart attack.

She wasn't a woman to go see the doctor, even though she was getting up in age and needed a check up, she never did. She was rushed to the hospital but it was too late. It so happened that a Forks sheriff was in town, visiting a friend and at the very same store.

He knew my Grandmother from when he was just a boy and, like a good cop, noticed that he was buying for a lot more than just herself. When the medics took her away, the sheriff drove up to our little house nestled deep within the heart of the woods and knocked on the door.

Like a shy little puppy I opened it cautiously. He introduced himself kindly and asked who I was. I told him and pity entered his eyes. He then told me my grandmother was never coming home.

I admit, I did cry right then.

I cried because right then, I was completely and utterly alone. The only person in the world, who loved me, was gone.

Like my father's funeral, I wasn't allowed to attend. And to be honest, I don't know where any of my family members are buried. It's a little sad, but what can I do?

Of course, my Grandmother was also one to plan ahead, and had a will set in place. No surprise that everything became mine under a few conditions.

One: I stay in La-Push until I'm eighteen.

Two: I attend High-School….and graduate it.

Afterwards, she basically said I could do whatever the hell I wanted but I had to stay until I was eighteen.

Lovely.

My problem? I didn't know where the local High School is. Actually I don't know where anything is.

So the Sheriff who came knocking on my door that day, Chief Swan, is going to drive me there. I mean, in the past month he drove me everywhere, showing me where everything is so I already know that but he felt it was his duty to atleast drive me on my first day. I debated with him on that, since I don't like handouts or charity but we compromised.

And so here I am.

I sighed against my place against the kitchen counter, finishing my little glass of orange juice and placing it in the pristine sink. I eyed the clock. I had about eight minutes to kill before Chief Swan would appear, since I could hear him begin the careful drive down my unpaved, rocky driveway. I gave a snicker. Poor guy may need new tires after this. I turned the nozzle for the hot water in the sink, the metal cool against my skin. I grabbed the dishrag dangling from the side and poured a small bit of soap into it. Quickly I washed the bowl in which housed my breakfast, the spoon and glass in which I drank from, placing them in the rack to dry before wiping my own hands dry.

I exhaled loudly through my nose and ran my slightly reddened fingers through my mane of wild curls before walking over to the kitchen table that sat directly infront of the wall separating the living room and kitchen. Slipping on my red (as you can see I have an obsession with the color red) hoodie that lay across the table, I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, turning off the kitchen lights before heading towards the door, hearing Chief Swan's brakes stop the car before my porch. I slipped my feet into a pair of worn down but really good-looking converse and headed out into the morning breeze.

The Sheriff got out of the car to greet me.

"Raylina." He murmured politely. I gave an awkward smile and headed towards the passenger side of the care with my head down. As I opened the door he slipped back inside. When my backpack was nestled between my feet and I was buckled inside I spoke.

"It's okay to call me Red, Chief Swan." I said softly.

He smiled over at me as we drove down my driveway. "It's okay to call me Charlie."

I smiled a bit then. "Touché."

We went silent then, until we got to the end of the drive and turned onto the highway. "So are you nervous Red?" He said, eyeing me in his peripheral vision but doing his best to keep his eyes solely on the road.

I licked my lips, taking a pause before answering. "I know what I'm doing in my classes. That should be a piece of cake. It's the people I'm worried about."

He then looked over at me for a second, his mustache twitching against his mouth. "Why is that?"

I peered out the window, watching the ocean lap against the rocky edges of the shore, the gray water murky today with the dreary weather. It could rain today, who knows.

"I've never had a friend Charlie. People aren't my forte. And to top it off I'm different. I'm not like them but or am I like you. Where do I belong?" I murmured as we drove down the hillside and into town.

"Well, you can consider me your first friend if you'd like but I don't want to sound like a pedophile."

I gave a small laugh and he smiled at me as we came to a red light.

"Pleasure to accept your friendship." I said in return, allowing my fingers to dance along the faded color of my jeans at the knee. I looked out the window again, leaning my head against the top of my seat as the town passed by and soon the school loomed before us.

"Do you have your schedule?" Charlie asked as he pulled up infront of the building.

"Yes sir." I said, unbuckling before grabbing my book bag.

"Good." He responded and before exhaling. "The tardy bell will be ringing soon but you'll be excused, don't worry."

I eyed the building and fought against the rolling feeling of apprehension and tension building in my stomach. "Do I have to?" I murmured.

"I'm afraid so sweetie."

"I can't go home?" I looked over at him and he shook his head. I then sighed and shook away my fear before smiling at him.

"Thank you for all you've done Charlie."

He smiled gently at me. "It was the least I could do. Your Grandmother…she was a very special woman. Kind. I want to live by her example." He admitted. "Now go ahead. It's not as bad as you think."

I nodded and moved to get out.

"Red?" He said and I looked back over. "No fights."

I grinned maliciously and he laughed as I closed the door, jogging up the stairs and into the building as I heard him drive away.

Immediately I was hit the several scents and I early gagged.

There was way too much perfume, cologne, and sweat in this place. There was another smell I couldn't identify but it may be the drugs Charlie warned me about a while ago.

I cleared my throat in disgust and headed down the hallway to my designated locker. Quickly putting in my combination, I stuffed my back pack inside and took out two notebooks and a pencil.

I carried light.

Or I wanted to atleast, but seeing as I had the textbook related classes… maybe not.

My First Block was U.S history and at the moment they were discussing the Revolutionary War. A topic my Grandmother and I had long ago discussed I thought as I heard the lecture from down the hall. I inhaled deeply the closer I got to the door.

I paused when I got there.

I could always make a run for it. No one would know, or care honestly.

But I was already enrolled, and running away wasn't something my Gran taught me to do. So instead I swallowed my fear and knocked on the door.

Immediately the room went silent, but only for a moment before the teacher called for me to enter. I licked my lips, put on my brave face and opened the door, stepping inside.

The teacher, who was a short, pudgy woman with glasses the hung around her neck. She smiled politely at me, assessing before turning back to the class.

"Class, this is our new student Raylina Dawson-"

"Red." I said aloud and a few snickers broke out. Immediately I glared in their direction and was met with silence.

The teacher, Mrs. Reagan as it read on her desk, cleared her throat.

"Or Red, as she prefers." She looked back at me. "There is a seat by Mr. Black there, fourth row in the back."

The room was sectioned into four rows of six seats. Lucky for me I sat in the fourth row, sixth seat. I didn't understand why that wasn't occupied since it was by the window but nor did I care. I quickly made my way to my seat and exhaled quietly. No one paid much attention to me, as she had immediately resumed writing notes and the students went back to what they were doing.

"Red huh?" The boy beside me asks.

I peered over at him. He looked like the others did, dark hair, dark eyes. He had a big nose though and I inwardly chuckled. I had to think of something witty. "Black huh?"

Yea. Real witty Red. Real witty.

But he gave a scoff of laughter. "Jacob, friends call me Jake." He stuck out his hand and immediately I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I murmured as he eyed our interlocked hands curiously before letting them flick up to me.

"Same." He said, letting go slowly. "You look like a Quileute but I've never met you before. So where you from?"

I grinned. "This little place called La-Push. It's in the middle of nowhere and has as much rain as the rain forest. Pretty dreary. You should visit it sometime though, it has its perks."

Jake laughed and the teacher glared, silencing him.

"Are you for real?" He muttered.

"I'm here aren't I?" I retorted and he grinned.

"But if you're from around here, how come we've never met?" He asked skeptically, eyeing me curiously.

"Kinda home-schooled. Sheltered life."

"Ah." He said but then frowned. "Didn't you ever walk around town though? Come one, ever go to the park?"

I shook my head no. "Huh. I can't believe we've never met." He muttered. I shot a small smile before looking over at the notes, a pang in my heart in Gran's memory.

What kind of sick torture is this?


	2. Chapter 2:Meet And Not So Friendly Greet

I'm not going to lie; I was doing a little happy dance in my head when the bell rang, signaling my lunch period. First History then Art, study hall, then Lunch. So far? Lunch was my favorite. "What are you having?" Jake asks as he walks beside me. I glared at all the girls giving me the stink eye. Like what the hell, this guy was my first actual, non-adult friend. What was so wrong with that? Jealous, all of them. I internally sighed as I spun in my combination.

"I don't know," I responded. "I didn't bring anything."

Jake was silent for a moment as I put my books into my top locker before reaching into his lunch bag and pulling out a ripe, granny smith apple.

"You can have it." He held it out to me. "I have a lot more food so don't worry." He said when I began to protest. Guilt gnawed at my stomach but hunger stabbed at it too so I closed my locker and took the apple from his overly large hand. 

"Thank you." I murmured and he grinned down at me before walking ahead towards the cafeteria.

" So are you doing anything this Saturday?" He asked, looking down at me when I got up to his long strides. It was sad really, because it hurt my neck to look up at him. Damn I hate being short. I mean I'm not _**that **_short. I'm five foot five but it's short compared to this behemoth beside me. I pretended to contemplate it, even tapping my chin and peering up at the ceiling.

"Ha no. Why?" I asked and turned my head to the side to face him.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanna do something that day." He peered at me and I sent a charmed smile his way.

"Like what?" I asked, to which he responded with a slight shrug of his massive shoulders. I chuckled, "You know, I thought certain book characters were cheesy but they knew what to say. You my friend need some help in that department." A faint red crept into his russet cheeks and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "Awe." I teased. "Jake is blushing."

"Shut up, no I'm not!" He grumbled and I laughed.

"Yea whatever you want to do is fine. I seriously am free for like my whole life."

"Great!" He said after a moment, allowing his flamed cheeks to die down. "Umm how 'bout noon? I'll swing by and pick you up." He looked actually pretty happy about that. I was surprised but I grinned like a madman and nodded in conformation. " Where do you live?"

"Erm," I peered around nervously. "You know Hallows Hill?"

Jake stopped short, his eyebrows high on his head. "You're kidding right?"

"No? Is it out of your way? I can meet you somewhere if you'd like." I said, confused at why he suddenly looked apprehensive.

"No, it's just…. there are legends about that hill is all. I didn't think anybody lived up there except crazy Jean."

"Legends? Crazy Jean?" I asked, inwardly flinching. Grandma was not crazy.

"You live up there yet you don't know about the legends?" Jake shook his head. "There's an old woman who lives up there, they say she was a witch who fed on cats and prayed to squirrels and trees."

I snorted with laughter. "What?" Jake asked, looking horrified.

"Who came up with this stuff? She didn't eat cats! Whoever came up with that needs their ass kicked, nor did she pray to squirrels and trees." I snorted again. Who knew Gran developed such a reputation?

"Why are you defending her? She's nuts!" Jacob argued, walking towards me.

"Ok so maybe she was a bit wacky but she did not, and I repeat." I looked him dead in the eye. "Did NOT feed on cats or worship tree creatures. I should know. I've lived with her since I was eight." I said and Jake fell short before me. His eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Wait…What?"

"Jean is my grandmother."

"You're…..you're serious?" He eyed me apprehensively.

"Uhm…Yea." I said slowly. Did the answer need to be spelled out?

"No wonder no one knows who you are. If anyone's got secrets it's that woman." I shrugged. "So if you've been living apart for all these years why all of the sudden you come to school?"

"Gram died a few weeks ago. She insisted in her will that I live in the house and go to school here until I'm eighteen. Then I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. She said exactly that in the will too." I grinned as Jacob fell into step beside me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know." I made a nonchalant sound in the back of my throat and shrugged.

"It was her time." I said, trying hard to seem collected about it, but my voice said otherwise. It wavered much to my dismay. I smiled up at him and we entered the lunchroom to ease his look of pity.

"There's the gang. I better head over." He said awkwardly and began walking ahead before he turned around. "You wanna sit with us?" I eyed the people he sat with. Most of them were all tanned, steroid-buff, guys. Except for the one girl. But she was bulky like the others. Not that I was scared of them, actually I probably would get along okay. I was just not so much in the mood. Plus? I was trying really hard not to sweat drop at how hot some of these guys were.

"Nah it's ok. Go have fun." I waggled my eyebrows and tilted my head towards the girl of his group.

He gagged.

He smiled though and said: " I'll see ya later." I grinned as he jogged over to the table. I wasn't sure though how the hell any of them could be so damn huge.

There were no empty seats and there was only one person I knew. I sighed, peering down at the apple Jake had graciously given me. I looked down at my shoes as I turned, beginning a small trek back the way I came, taking a small bite of my apple.

I felt the impact before my mind comprehended the shadow in my peripheral vision. Instinctively I waited for impact with the solid, cold, unforgiving floor of the cafeteria. Though, instead of coming in contact with that said floor. I felt warmth clutching at my wrist and steadying me up. I peered down at my wrist for that said warmth and in the place of a blood red hoodie sleeve, I found a warm, russet, and slightly calloused hand.

I studied the hand momentarily before allowing my eyes to trail up the arm attached, seeing a few veins bulge from the tanned skin. Though that shouldn't have attracted me at all, it kind of did. I shook such thoughts away and looked up to a gray t-shirt covering the upper torso to one of the hottest guys on earth…..

And one of the most pissed off.

His brown eyes flashed with rage and his grip on me tightened. I fought hard not to hiss in pain from his grasp, even though immediately I figured I had hand marks on my wrist for a week or so.

"Do you mind letting go?" I asked. The room, I realized was now eerily silent. The kind of silent that weighed heavy with gazes of all sorts.

He didn't let go, just studied me. His eyes took in my long curly brown hair; my crystal blue eyes and somewhat tanned skin. His eyes roamed down to the necklace that hung on my neck for as long as I can remember, to my blood red hoodie and black t-shirt beneath. His eyes fell to my somewhat loose ripped jeans and gray boots with metal clasps that covered my feet all the way up to the middle of my leg. His eyes roamed again and looked at the hand grasping way to tightly to my arm. What seemed like angry eyes before softened and looked back up at me. I swallowed, suddenly afraid.

"Let go." I hissed and tried to pull my arm away.

"Paul, let go of her arm." A familiar voice hissed from behind me. The guy named Paul looked up from me and to Jacob who now stood at my side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave a small tug. A small growl emanated from Paul's lips and the fear now bubbled in my chest. Anger rose in a blaze into his eyes and he let go, looking ready to slice off Jacob's head.

"What the hell?" I asked and moved out of Jacob's grasp. They both looked at me. I took a step back.

"Paul this is Red. Red meet temperamental Paul." I frowned and looked over fearfully at the man who had my arm grasped in a death grip only a moment ago.

"Yea cool." I said, trying to convey strength I was terrified I didn't have. "Jake I'm going to leave now… I've been officially creeped out. Have fun with your uh,…" I gave Paul the once-over. "Temperamental buddy." I said distantly and turned around. I only took a few steps away when I was greeted with this:

"Is that your version of a thank you bitch?" I stopped and turned around where a smirking Paul stood, arms crossed and arrogance radiated from every confident pore in his sadly delectable looking body. Jacob's jaw dropped but he said nothing, to my dismay.

"Thank you to what, nearly getting raped just now? I don't thank pedophiles." I said with a fake ease. Anger flared up on his face, and he took a menacing step forward. Jacob was biting his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Fuck you!" He growled as Jacob's arms launched out to hold him back.

I gave a little laugh. "You wish you could." I said frankly with a little snarl to my tone and walked away. The room began whispering and getting as loud as it was before as I walked out of the lunchroom. What the hell was that guy's problem? Temperamental seemed like the tip of the iceberg. I shrugged, uncaring as I took a bit of my apple, the sour juices sending my mouth onto a frenzied ride. Hmmm now where could I find the library to soothe my over frayed nerves?


	3. Chapter 3: Fragile and His

Third POV

"Dude so what the hell am I going to do this weekend?" Embry whined as the two friends wove their way around the tables to receive their lunch. "All my girls have plans with their friends, so I have nothing and no one to do."

Jared gave a disgusted growl and along with a smack upon the forearm. "Have a bit of respect for those women asshole."

Embry rolled his dark eyes, assessing Jared. "Why cause one of them might be friends with my soul mate?" He mocked. "Come on Jared, we all know that isn't going to happen to all of us, maybe only Sam, so what's the harm?" He scoffed as Paul walked up behind them as silent as death itself.

"Yes, but your women deserve respect." Jared smirked. "After all, they do deal with you." Paul gave a snicker, alerting the two of his presence, though no doubt they already knew to begin with.

"You know," Embry began with a sinister smirk of his own. "That's some bold talk for someone who hasn't made it to second base…" He paused. " Much less third."

Jared gave a long, smiling exhale and he peered up at the ceiling before knocking into Embry.

What seemed to outsiders as a playful banter, internally to the boys was a challenge of their inner wolves. They were all impatient for this mundane school day to end so that as soon as that irritating bell rang, they were home free. Some would take off straight to the woods, others would be more cautious and head home before they transformed. Either way all were eager to shed their human skins.

As the boys played around, they hadn't anticipated a girl behind them, and boys being boys, they of course knocked into each other much too hard. Paul was the one to stumble back and in an instant collided, his back against the poor girl.

A small gasp emanated from the girls' lips as she began to fall. Paul, being inhuman, was quick to recover his own form before quickly grabbing onto her wrist to pull her back up. The action was quick and graceful and earned the silence of the entire lunchroom.

"_Shit," _Paul internally hissed, his anger growing, bubbling at his own stupidity infront of these idiots. But quickly his attention was taken from the silence to the odd, decadent warmth in the clutches of his hand. It wasn't human warmth. Actually humans were a bit chilled to him and the others because of his own high temperature. But she was warm, and not just warm, it was electrical warmth. All the nerves within his arm frayed and instantly his heart rate kicked up, though not in the manner before transformation, moreover a stuttering.

Paul was secretly terrified of looking up at the woman he clung to. He knew immediately that once he did, his world would no longer belong to him. Yet he could not stop himself no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he fought his internal wolf, he could not fight it. Instead, he prolonged it as much a he could.

Her wrist was tiny compared to his large hand, breakable was what he would have thought before. Now, he only thought of it as _fragile._ A blood red sleeve that traveled up her slender arm encompassed that very wrist as well. Paul looked a way for a second.

"_Too close," _he thought, much too close to her face, to her eyes; the very eyes that was destined to be his undoing.

_Look, _the wolf whispered across the forefront of his mind. _One look, and she is ours just as we are hers. _

Yet still Paul fought this. He fought it desperately but no longer could he. Finally, he brought his gaze up from the ground. From there he took in the simple, gray boots that hugged the curve of her legs nearly up to her jean-clad knees. There were some tears within the light blue fading of those jeans, maybe from a few years wear, but nothing to suspect any fights or damage. He, albeit secretly, enjoyed the way both the jeans, and the simple black shirt she was wearing hugged her hips delectably. The red jacket she had on was a bit baggy and unzipped so he couldn't help his gaze as it traveled upwards to the curve inwards before her ribs met her breasts. Paul swallowed as he realized that her breasts were perfect handfuls, would fit and maybe overflow in his own hands. From there it was to the slight V of her shirt, where a necklace adorned her skin which he noticed was definitely native but not as dark as the rest of them were. The necklace was a simple, round piece of silver and to Paul's surprise and slight delight a wolf, howling at the moon engraved the thin piece. It looped around her neck with thick, tribal string. The same type used in many of the tribes dream catchers. He was surprised he had remembered seeing that before.

Now, he had no choice **But **to look.

Her hair was dark of course, but to his surprise it was curly instead of pin straight. So curly infact he almost believed it wasn't natural but he smelt neither products nor the usage of an iron so it was definitely all-natural. It also had hints of red brought out by the lighting above them, and was splayed across her shoulders and down her sides. Her jaw line was delicate and strong for a female but not in an unattractive sense. Her lips were well shaped, lightly damped and parted, a faint pink and made just for kissing, Paul thought. Well, made for kissing him atleast. She had a dainty nose, he thought with amusement before the sudden horror set in of what was to come.

Her eyes.

But it was inevitable and he was not known to cower. So he looked.

Crystal Blue eyes met his…

And everything around him vanished, turned to black; everything but her. Suddenly he could hear her very blood roar within her veins, her heart pounding furiously within her chest; the sudden intake of breathe within her expanding lungs and the hesitant and arousing exhale it produced between her sweetly parted lips.

He himself inhaled, and nearly stuttered at the sudden scent of female arousal. He could smell her. Every detailed part of her, from the cherry blossom scent of her perfume, to the musk of the woods she lived in.

In that instant Paul didn't belong to himself, but to her.

And in that instant, she decided to speak.

"Do you mind letting go?" She asked breathily, unbeknownst to her atleast. Paul's muscles clenched at the sound of her voice. To him, it was the sound of the very gates of Heaven opening to him. It was as smooth as silk, but he could detect that beneath such a sweet voice a lustful devil hid. "Let go!" She hissed, and Paul realized that he hadn't responded and was probably hurting her by the way she struggled in his grip. He didn't want to let go though, he mentally whined and before he made the decision to someone else began to speak.

"Paul, let go of her arm." Jacob said quietly. She looked back at Jacob in slight adoration and Paul's wolf internally howled in possessiveness. Yet, he did so. He released her.

And to his utter astonishment, Jacob wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

To kill Jacob was his first instinct.

"What the hell?" She asked and pulled away from his grasp. The wolf quieted within Paul and watched gratefully as she moved away. Paul shivered, replaying her voice within our mind. Though men stared apprehensively as she took a step away.

A new sensation burned within Paul, deep within his stomach, within his soul. The feeling of need to touch her, to claim her. To possess.

"Paul this is Red." Jacob said to him yet not once did his eyes stray from his imprint. Red. He now knew her name…or atleast what she was called. He vaguely wondered who would name their female child Red.

Her blue eyes met Paul's and both his wolf and himself blanched when they realized those beautiful eyes were tinged with fear.

"Yea cool. Jake I'm going to leave now because I've been officially creeped out. Have fun with your buddy." She said, her index finger sliding against the green skin of her apple. A way to calm herself perhaps, he questioned himself. She turned around to walk away. The burning sensation increased in his stomach as she did. Oh gods please don't leave, his wolf whimpered deep inside of him.. So being an angry man, he said the first thing that popped into mind.

"Is that your version of a thank you bitch?" He growled. Anything to keep her there.

To his dismay though his wolf snarled at him, creating a massive, pounding headache within his skull. He crossed his arms and smirked despite the pain wrapping around his brain.

She paused in her walking and the wolf calmed a bit. She half turned to Paul, anger boiling in her eyes. Jacob's jaw dropped before he shook his head tiredly at Paul.

"Thank you for what, nearly getting raped just now?" She questioned Paul with a scoff. She took a pause, inhaling so that her rage didn't take control. "I don't thank pedophiles." She said with eerie calmness. Paul became slightly angered being called not only a rapist but a pedophile in nearly the same breathe and took a step forward.

"Fuck you!" Paul growled. He didn't have a problem saying that though, he really wouldn't mind.

She gave a light laugh that made his brain go fuzzy and his traitorous heart stutter. "You wish you could." She said and turned on her heel before walking away.

"Come on Paul." Jacob growled as Paul stared off after her disappearing form. He bit the inside of his cheek and after a moment, grouchily followed.

The guys at the table snickered as he sat down, all looking at him knowingly.

Leah was the only one to roll her eyes but Paul detected a hint of sadness. Both Leah and Paul always made fun of the others that imprinted, hoping they would never. Instead he left her alone and felt like shit for it.

"Red?" Paul asked Jacob who was now engrossed in his food. He swallowed a large bit before answering.

"She says she's always been called it. She prefers it."

"What's her real name?" Jared snorted at the twenty questions Paul now became interested in.

"Yep he's definitely found his soul mate." Some of the guys around him howled with laughter. But he paid them no mind.

"Her real name is Raylina." _Raylina, _Paul shivered. _Beautiful_, he thought.

"What do you know about her?" Jacob sighed as he ate, becoming slightly annoyed with Paul. They had what, twenty minutes left of lunch, he was sure Paul could atleast wait. A sudden image of Bella popped into Jacob's head though and he felt sorry for Paul so he decided to ignore his annoyance.

"Uh, her nickname is Red. She loves reading. She can draw too. Pretty badass. I even made her draw a dragon on my homework for History." He paused and slurped some of the milk. "I think she has a thing for music. The whole time she drew she was humming. Oh and her grandmother is Crazy Jean." The table silenced.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Yep. She lives up on Hallow Hill. Apparently the old crone died about a month ago so she lives alone." Jacob paused and looked over at me. "You're not going to like this bro but I asked is we could hang out Saturday." Paul immediately glowered at him, his wolf rearing his head. His wolf was pissed too. "Hey this was before the problem that just occurred so don't get pissy at me." Jared grinned at the obvious conundrum.

"What are you guys doing?" Embry questioned and waggled his eyebrows. Paul shot him a death glare and he blanched.

"No clue. I think I'll just take her down to the arcade. That should be fun." Jacob said through another mouthful of food.

"You taking Bella?" Jacob paused and looked over at Leah who was the one to ask. Then he shrugged.

"Nah maybe some other time. She said she was busy this weekend anyways." His voice lowered and he finished his plate. Paul bit into his cheek as the burning sensation strengthened within his stomach.

So he smirked. "Well expect a bit of company. I just may join you."

"Ditto." The rest of the pack called. The burning feeling ebbed just a bit within Paul. He would be seeing her soon. How soon was unsure, but it would be soon.

And that, was all he needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions Questions

The library, surprisingly, wasn't at all hard to find. Not only that but where it was situated within the school also helped me to learn where some classes of mine were and how to navigate perfectly through the school. The library was surprisingly large for such a medium sized school and the air was different walking in than it was outside. It was warm and smelt of aged books and cinnamon apple incense. I allowed the different smells to wash over me comfortably. Instantly I bonded with this place as I knew Gran would probably fall in love with it just as much as I had in that moment. The librarian didn't pause to look at me while she read at her desk, probably because like me, she knew how to get lost in a good book. Rows and rows of books traveled down the length of the library and along its circumference too. There seemed to be a study room, where all the computers were, and an archive type room for the older books.

The older books, I assume, must have to do with the old history of the tribe. Oddly in the center of the room was a small, circular sized fountain which held, by the smell of it, lily pads and some degree of fish. Farther into the library I could smell a hint of perfume. Perhaps a candy apple scent, alerting me to another person being in the library. I almost didn't detect it, as it almost blended in with the natural scents of the library. But who could be here when all students have either lunch or class? I hummed to myself and decided to go over, but not before I took a final bite of my apple. It had begun to brown but its sour taste did not fail to satisfy. Tossing it into the trash bin I began following my nose of the perfume. Quietly I walked down the second fiction aisle. Skimming down the rows I allowed my finger tips to glide along the side to side books, some hard and new others more delicate and aged. I turned the corner or the row and headed towards the far back, where the figure sat. The scent suggests a girl, but the way they were dressed suggested otherwise. Mystery kid was dressed in an oversize hoodie and skinny jeans. Now you'd think skinny jeans would be a girl thing but I've seen guys wear them too.

Some can pull it off. Others...not so much. Anyways, their hood was pulled over their head and they sat upon the floor, already in the middle of a book. I cocked my head to the side, undecided. Should I go sit with them? Or...not? I wasn't sure. Mystery being over there didn't give off the aura that they wanted to be left alone but nor was there a very wanting air of company. It was more of...a sad indifference. So against some internal instincts to just leave them be I found some courage and walked over, sitting on the floor a few feet from them.

"If you're here to torture me again please do me the favor of saving your breath." The figure didn't look up or even peek around her hood, but the voice definitely gave the final say that mystery figure was female.

"Not really into the verbal torture scene," I said quietly... "But I can go?" I questioned, really unsure of what to do now.

I didn't have to wait long for a response because she paused and slid her hoodie back just a bit to see me. Relief flooded into her eyes when she realized I wasn't who she thought. "You're the new girl everyone is talking about." She stated, her eyes looking me over. "Pretty." She said simply before leaning back again. "If you're looking for some new friends that'll get you somewhere in this place, go to the girls' locker room downstairs. Fair warning though, don't share make-up or drinks with them. I'm pretty positive one of them has STD's, so they say at least." The girl paid no attention to me, and went back to her book after the warning.

I, though, sat their in astonishment. First thought, this girl's got balls. Thought two, did I really look like that kind of girl? Instantly I was filled with disgust for myself. The girl looked back over at me after a good minute or so, confused. "You're still here."

"Well...the only somewhere I want to be is out of here, and I'm not really filled with a longing to have STD's..." I trailed off.

She chuckled. "Amen to that..." She peered at the floor before looking back up at me. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm Kim Connweller."

"It's okay, I understand." I grinned. "I'm Raylina Dawson."

"Don't they call you Red?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded with a hum. She had a half smile but didn't ask why I was called as such. She slid her hand into a small bag beside her and pulled out a bookmark to place within her book. "So, Red, what brings you to La Push?" Kim asked as she turned to place that book inside of her book bag and turning back to me. I moved to lean against the book shelf like she was doing so I could be comfortable and looked over at her.

"I've nearly always lived here," I shrugged. "I was just home schooled most of my life." Suddenly I was filled with the feeling that I'd have to explain myself every time someone asked. I internally sighed.

But she didn't question much else about it, just nodded, to which I was grateful. "So what classes do you have next?" Kim asked after a period of silence.

I thought about it, trying to remember so I didn't look like a fool taking out out my schedule. "Theater, Art then Trig..." I said cautiously, eyeing the ceiling as I thought about it.

Kim chuckled. "We have the rest of the day together then. Fair warning though Theater is a hellhole."

I frowned over at her. "Why's that?"

She sighed and arched a bit. I heard the pop in her back and thought about how nicely that'd feel. She then proceeded to yawn. "You don't know who is who yet but you'll learn quickly. But just think, there's about twenty or so people in class, half are a bunch of girls who either reek of pot and fish or make their faces and bodies look like coloring books and barbie dolls. Then the other half are a bunch of, yes good-looking, but cliche guys who have their arms around those girls. It's like watching a porn movie half the time. With some other people thrown in, who like me don't exactly belong, but don't bother teaming up with the other oddballs in the class." Kim sniffed. "Either alone looking like a fool or shoving your tongue down someones throat and looking like a fool. You can't win."

I looked at her in disgust. "The teacher lets that happen?"

Kim snorted. "No, but everybody knows everybody in this town. Call a parent and nothing gets done, they just BS about nothing, catch up on old times. So nothing really happens."

I made a gag sound. "You're explanation isn't over dramatized at all is it? They can't always be like that." Internally I was crossing my fingers.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "No, there are some...decent days...but don't be surprised if you ever go back into the prop room and see someone doing the nasty. Just ignore it." She shot me a teasing smile and I shook my head in response.

"Alright so how about Art?"

She shrugged. "Sleep period. If you're artistic you'll get the projects done quick, good grades, and extra sleep. If you're not artistic, you just sit there and sleep. Win win either way. May not get the grade in that class but the extra sleep is always helpful."

I exhaled with a smile. That shouldn't be too hard then. "And Trig?"

"Depends. If you're good at it you'll be fine, if not... sucks to be you. "

"Sounds like there isn't a point to care or worry about any class."

"There isn't," Kim shrugged. "Not for me at least. I don't have any distractions. All I have is school."

"You don't try because you already know what's going on and can pass with ease."

"Exactly." She said with a half smile. "So Red, enough school talk. Favorite color."

"You're a very blunt person," I said with an awkward smile.

"Not really, I just get bored. Color." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Isn't it obvious? Red."

"Well aren't you generic." Kim teased, playing with the sides of her hoodie pockets.

I scoffed. "I take offense...favorite food?"

"Whatever's in the fridge or cabinets." She admitted and patted her stomach. "I love food." With that I laughed.

"You and me both," I agreed before pausing. "When does the bell ring for next block?"

Kim groaned loudly, causing the Librarian to look our way with a glare. I snorted to suppress my laughter. "Five minutes, more questions. Gotta have something fun before heading to the gates of hell." She paused. "Wait, my turn. Siblings?"

"Nope no family." I answered quickly, running my slightly sweaty palms along my ripped jeans. " Favorite season?"

She eyed me for a moment, a flash of something passing through her dark eyes before she answered. "Autumn. Not too hot not too cold. But then again when do we ever know heat here. Just decent weather and harsh winters." I nodded in agreement.

"Favorite song?"

"Way too many to even begin to list," She stated. "Three minutes, do you have to go to your locker?"

I snorted. "Yea, probably should grab a few things. Is that a legit question?" I asked her as I placed my hands on either side of my body to stand up, my butt now numb from sitting on the hard floor. Parts of my back were numb a bit too since some books were pressing into me, but I ignored it. Instead I held out my hand for Kim to take as she grabbed her bag and stood too.

"Yea it was, I'm not creative enough to think of much else right now and I'm certainly not trying to be cliche and ask the most basic questions in the book even though we just met." I nodded in understanding as we walked out of the library together.

"Catchya in Theater then?"

She smirked, "Yea. See you in a bit."


	5. Chapter 5: Poison Bottle, Please?

I slipped some new notebooks out of my locker and grabbed a small bag of art supplies, mostly containing some sketch pencils and erasers. I didn't know what I needed for that class just yet but soon I would. Tucking the items securely into the crook of my left arm I shut my locker and began heading back down the hallway. Theater wasn't too far from the library, just a small staircase and half a hallway away so I really didn't have a problem with getting there on time and if I was ever late it wouldn't be too much time missed. I was glad though I had someone to talk to in class. I know my first few periods are a headache, even though I sit with Jake. He isn't bad and I quite like being around him so I'm not complaining but the classes...ugh. Plus it doesn't help that Gran liked to instill the classical idea that boys are just out to get a piece. Her favorite quote "They say they love you but all they want to do is bang you."

Thank you Gran for giving me that lecture when I was twelve.

Not like I'd have any one to talk to until another four years from then anyways. Still I couldn't help but smirk at the memory as I walked through the theater doors. The "classroom" as they would call it was actually an auditorium of sorts, and we simply sat on stage so it seems. Which kind of makes sense, it is theater. As I walked down the stairs towards the stage I searched for Kim in the dim lighting. About halfway down I found her...but not in the way I expected to find her.

Kim was on the floor, scrambling around to pick up the messed up papers and books, scattered pencils and pens everywhere off to the side. And there, standing before her was the jag off who nearly knocked me over earlier. Paul. His arms were crossed and his eyes were merciless as he stared down at her.

_"If you're here to torture me again please do me the favor of saving your breath." _

That's what Kim first said to me. That's what she meant. And I didn't even ask about it...

Anger boiled in my chest, throughout my veins. I couldn't come to the terms with the fact that I had been so oblivious to what that meant.

Trying to remain calm, breathing through my nose, I set down my books and stalked over. This bastard is going to hurt, I thought to myself. It didn't make it any better for him that as she tried to gather more of her books, he would just kick them away from her. Some of the girls in the chairs not too far away giggled and some of the guys just shook their head and sighed but none bothered to make a move.

I rushed forward and stood in front of Kim as Paul moved to kick a textbook away from her fingertips. Instead of making contact with the textbook, his kick made contact with my shin. The kick, I'm sure, could've been a lot harder but that didn't stop me from biting my lip in pain and my shin began to burn. Silently I wondered if I was bleeding.

It didn't matter though as I shot Paul a menacing glare. As soon as our eyes met though, I was taken aback.

The way Paul looked...he looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes were wide and his features were one of absolute horror. And to my own distinct horror his eyes were dampened. What in the bloody hell is wrong with this guy?

Don't matter though, because I pulled my own arm back and punched him in the nose before he could even blink and spill those tears. Kim gasped behind me and Paul's eyes then widened as a single trickle of blood dripped from his nose. Part of me was very disgusted with my lack of damage but the small amount of blood did just as well. There was a collective gasp and Paul stepped a back a bit. The anger which had raged within me moments ago ebbed within me and I took that calm moment to make something clear.

"If I ever catch you picking on Kim I swear to God you will suffer ten times as great as her. All of you," I growled to the men who now surrounded Paul. I then paused to look at him, who still looked at me liked a downed dog. "Clean yourself up," I said, suddenly feeling bad. "You look pathetic." I eyed the blood and he brought his large, calloused hand up to his face and pulled his fingers back. It was like he'd never seen his own blood before, he eyed it with a sense of confusion. No one made a sound either as he clenched his jaw and stormed out of the Theater.

"Paul!" One of his friends called out and actually followed. The others just stared at me like I was some freaky alien genotype. I rolled my fingers a bit since there was a bit of sting within my knuckles. He did have a hard head, and I was still a bit disappointed I hadn't done as much damage. I felt like an idiot. I sighed though, my shoulders sinking. Thank the deity there wasn't a teacher here, being the new kid and starting fights would not look good for me. Another boy who stood with Paul bent down and picked up some papers by his feet, helping Kim as she finished up. Even double of an idiot I am. I looked up at the ceiling. How can I be so daft as to not actually help her? I noticed the book she was reading in the library laying near the curtains so I went over to pick it up. As I was walking back the guy was knelt before her.

"I'm sorry about Paul. Today hasn't been a good day for him." He explained softly, holding out her papers.

Kim snorted. "When is it ever a good day for him?" She muttered, snatching the papers away as if he were a viper ready to bite. "Thanks though." The guy just stared at her as she stood.

"Why don't you ever take your hood off?" He asked as I handed her the book.

"No point," She said, keeping her face out of his eyesight. "None of you would see me anyways." Kim whispered before grabbing the sleeve of my own hoodie and part walking part dragging me towards her seat, away from the group.

"Kim, I'm sorry for not asking about that." I said as we sat down. " I didn't realize that's what you meant by torture earlier."

She made a sound from inside her hood. "It's okay, I didn't really hint on it much."

I turned towards her. "Does that happen everyday?"

She sighed as she played with her fingers, as if she were trying to think of how to word everything, or if she should say anything at all. "Not everyday, I'm pretty good at hiding out or they'll ignore my existence. Which is okay, I wouldn't want to be part of that crowd anyways but..." She trailed off.

"But...?" I prompted, wanting her to go on.

She shrugged. "I wish some of them would notice. Not all of them are bad."

I frowned. "Like who?" I looked over at the crowd of students.

"The guy that was helping me," she looked over at me. "Jared. He's not bad. Of course he doesn't defend anybody like some of the guys do, which I guess makes him just as bad but, he's kind to me."

"You like him." I stated, looking over at Jared, who sat there quietly, occasionally cracking a smile at the guys.

"Do not," she inched away from me.

"Lies." I grinned. "You've got it bad."

"Shut up Dawson!" She said, calling me by my last name. I eyed her funny.

"Well that's a new one," I stuck my tongue out. "So ask him out then."

Kim sighed. "It's not that easy. He's well...he's him. And well... I'm me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She tsked. "Were you raised in a barn? Look at him."

"I'm looking." I said, slightly being a smart ass to which she flicked me for.

"Now look at me."

"I can't, you're wearing your hood."

She growled. "Be serious Dawson! He's worth so much more than me!" She exclaimed quietly before sighing sadly. "I'm not good at anything. I don't have friends. I get bullied by his best friend for Pete's sake. Jared..he's kind, and smart, and beautiful. I'm not."

I smacked myself on the forehead. "You're a dumb ass." I stated, but not without kindness. "First off, you don't have any friends? What am I chopped liver? Secondly, there are things you're good at, I don't know you well enough to list them yet but they're there. Third, he's not that good looking.." she gave me a thwop on the thigh and I snickered. "To me at least. You are, you have every reason to ask him out."

She sighed, exasperated. " It's not that simple, no matter how you put it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."

Kim paused for several heartbeats, and even further still when our Theater teacher walked in and began to take roll. Then she whispered. "Thank you...for everything."

I simply smiled. I didn't have to wait long to be spoken to though, because not a minute or so after the teacher spoke about having a new student. Though I'd rather she not speak at all. This lady has the most shrill voice I have ever heard in my life.

But when she asked I stood anyways. "You are Raylina?"

"Yes Ma'am," I said politely, "but I'd like to be called Red, if it's not to much trouble."

She exhaled loudly through her nose. "If that's what you prefer. I will go run off some notes you'll need to pass the class. Just wait a moment dear. As for the rest of you," she eyed the class as I sat down. "Pop quiz."

There was a collective groan of annoyance as she grabbed a small stack of papers and passed them out. When she finished she walked back out of the room to grab my notes. Gone almost as quickly as she had come.

There was a small giggle at the front of the class. "I bet she's called Red because she bled a ton when her cherry was popped."

What in the hell? I eyed Kim with eyebrows raised. "Mind swinging that by me again?" I called out and the girl who said it turned my way, her friends giggling behind her.

"I said, I bet you're called Red because you bled so much when you're cherry was popped."

I snorted. "And you would know that how, Miss 'My boobs are so fake they look like water balloons'?"

She scoffed, peering down to look at my hoodie before smirking her glossy lips at me."At least I have a chest."

"Yea," I nodded as if to agree. "I suppose you had to make up for the mass loss of brain cells, look where they went. It's the only thing you've got going for you anyways." I suggested and some of the kids snickered as the girl's jaw dropped.

Scoffing, she muttered an almost intelligible "Freak."

"My point exactly. Is that all you've got?" The class erupted into laughter.

"Y-you...skank!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Honey just shut up." I shook my head as the teacher walked in, the snickers going silent. She walked over and handed me the notes about the sections they had already covered and will be covering. The next play we would be doing, it seemed, would be from Shakespeare.

A few minutes later teach collected the few pop quizzes that were still out and began to pace in front of us.

"As you all are aware we are doing a play written by Shakespeare. It was a hard to choose which play but in the end 'Romeo and Juliet' was the decided one."

"Real original." I muttered and Kim let out a snort of quiet laughter.

"So that there is no fighting among you," Teach continued, "each of your names-including yours, Red- have been placed into two hats. The ladies in one, gentlemen in the other. There aren't many ladies in the play so therefore we will start there."

She grabbed a small hat and a list of characters.

"Kim...I really hope my name isn't called."

She eyed me up with a malicious smirk. "Your name will be called, for sure." But then she sighed. "But I hope I don't get a part either. I screw things up and can't remember lines. Acting isn't my thing."

"But what if Jared is Romeo?" I asked, teasing and she gave me a blank 'are you stupid' stare. I chuckled.

Kim didn't respond for a moment, frowning and looking back behind us. "You've got creeper alert, four o'clock." She whispered before turning forward.

I frowned and looked behind me to my right, and sure enough there was Paul and his one friend, standing in the corner of the stage, watching Kim and I.

Paul's eyes burned into mine and I couldn't fight the shiver, but I did force myself to turn around.

"For the role of Nurse..." Teach put her hand into the hat for a few moments and pulled a name out. "Annabelle."

The girl who called me a skank earlier gave a pouty look and sighed in what seemed like disappointment. Lucky guess says she wanted to be Juliet. Teach went into the hat again. "For Role of Lady Montague... Karissa and for Lady Capulet...Anna." Teacher wrote their names down. "Now there aren't many lady roles, only five women are mentioned and only four ever appear on stage. So the fourth Lady is Juliet." She placed her hand in the hat. I looked up at the ceiling. Please not me...please not me...please...not me...

"Raylina."

Dammit.

Kim coughed into her elbow to hide her laughter. "I don't like you.." I grumbled like a pouting child which made it worse, as now she was near tears.

The teacher smiled at me before going to the boys hat.

"For Role of Lord Capulet and Montague... Quincy and James." Again she paused to write them down and the boys waggled their eyebrows at each other. Ew? They were only happy because they were pared with the second and third biggest chests in the school. "Role of Friar Lawrence...Roger. Role of Balthasar... Micheal." Pausing again she grabbed another name. "Role of Sampson... Allen. Role of Gregory... Nicholas. Role of Friar John...Aaron."

I sighed, goddess how many man roles were there?

"Role of Abram...Devon. And John you will have the role of Apothecary. The role of Peter goes to Trevor."

I just wanted to know who would have the role of Romeo. It had better be someone I'm at least okay with.

"Embry you will be Tybalt." Wasn't Tybalt always the pissy one? I can't remember correctly but that would've best suited Paul.

"Jared you are Prince Escalus."

Kim hummed a bit. "A prince he is."

"Gag me with a spoon," I muttered. "Ask him out already." She ignored me though.

"Seth you are Benvolio and Quil you are Mercutio." Teach paused. "Last but not least the role of Romeo..."

I frowned. Wait a minute how many guys were in the class...

"The role of Romeo goes to..."

Oh hell.

"Paul." Teach said and clapped loudly while the class was entirely silent.

I'm Juliet...

and he's Romeo.

Why did I not see this coming? Kim eyed me like I was a ticking time bomb before giving a small snicker, to which I turned red and glared at her before putting my head down in shame.

"Hey teach," I looked up to Paul's voice.

"Yes Mr. Lahote?" She asked as she put the hats away and threw the papers away.

"Answer me this."

The teacher paused.

"Will we have to kiss?"

I narrowed my eyes at the smirking Paul.

Romeo, that poison bottle is mine.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbroken Longing

Third POV

Paul stared at himself in the crummy bathroom mirror, watching as blood dripped down into the sink he leaned over; his hands clenched, clutching the edges of the sink counter.

He had hit her

and he had hurt her. He could see the pain in her eyes; he could smell the faint scent of her blood. How had he not seen her coming? How did he not smell her one of a kind scent? How could he have missed Raylina's scent all over that Kim girls hoodie?

"Paul," said a voice from behind him. Embry.

"I can smell her blood still, from here." Paul mumbled in anguish. Paul ran to the farthest bathroom in the school, to get away from her. His pack too.

"What?" Embry said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I kicked her hard enough to draw blood. Even if it's a small bit. I can smell it still." Embry shook his head midway through Paul's explanation.

"She's fine, You saw her. Not only did she walk it off, she punched you in the face too. Which I think is quite concerning but that can wait."

It didn't matter to Paul though. "I hurt her." His voice cracked as he repeated himself, his head hanging in shame. The scene replayed in his head like a broken record.

_Paul looking at the girl kneeling on the ground before him. He felt no pleasure to put her there, but nor did he feel the need to help her. He just kept going. Kicking her books around every time she got close to getting one back. Some of the guys had asked him not to, but he needed something to bring him out of the slump he was in. The slump put there by his damn imprint. If she had just stayed by his side he wouldn't be having this problem. But how could she? He thought as he kicked another book. She had no idea what she meant to him, what he needed from her. What the wolf needed from her. She had no idea the need that has been coursing through him since he laid eyes on her. He moved to swing again, so unfocused he hadn't even realized that instead of the pitiful girl before him, there was his goddess standing there, taking Kim's place. When he made contact with skin instead of a book, he was snapped out of his haze. Beautiful blue eyes instead of brown met his and instantly he felt the weight, the horror of what he had just done. A sparkle of pain entered her eyes but instead of allowing it to show she sent him a menacing glare. If looks could kill, he'd be down in a heartbeat. Paul would be okay with that too, in that moment, he wanted her to kill him. Rip his head clean off if it pleased her. He wanted to get on his knees and beg her to take his life. But he said nothing, just stared. In that next moment her small fist had met his nose with a burn. He blinked in surprise, surprise that he was actually hurting. Even more surprised that she wasn't clutching a broken hand. The anger that burned bright within her eyes ebbed away, dulling them down. _

_"If I ever catch you picking on Kim again I swear you will suffer ten times as great as her. All of you." She growled._

_Though her threat sounded kind of terrifying for such a small girl, her eyes promised that the vow would be kept. She wasn't kidding. Though it didn't matter. His imprint had spoken. Her words were law to him. Instantly his wolf had taken in the full force os what she had said, and no longer could Paul ever bring hurt to Kim. Because his imprint demanded it. Whatever she wanted he would give to her. _

_She then nodded to him. _

_"Go clean yourself up. You look pathetic." She said, and instantly he felt something wet hit his lips, as if it'd been there the whole time but he hadn't paid attention. Quickly he brought his hand up and to his surprise, and slight awe, he saw his own blood. How had she made him bleed? He'd have to remember that. It was odd though, he felt no anger when he saw his blood. Only awe. And even more so lust. Sickened by his wolf, he ran out of the room before he'd do something his human side would regret. _

"Paul!" Embry said, snapping his fingers in front of Paul's face until he blinked away the haze. Sighing, he grabbed a paper towel and wiped away the remnants of blood on his face and hands and cleaning off the sink.

"I hope she's okay," Paul muttered, throwing away the towel and heading towards the bathroom door.

Embry snorted, not moving. "I'm not worried about that-" Paul growled in annoyance at Embry's indifference toward his mate. " I want to know how the hell she was able to punch you without breaking her wrist or knuckles. You know that's not possible for a measly human. Even more so for a little girl her size. She can't be much bigger than Bella."

Paul stopped and closed the door quickly, locking it before snapping a sharp gaze to Embry. "So what are you saying she's not human? Because last I could tell she had a heartbeat and rushing blood. She doesn't smell like us either. So she has to be human." Paul argued, but keeping his voice to a low level so no passer by would hear.

"What else could she be Paul? No human has the ability to catch us off guard or throw a punch to make us bleed, or even keep that hand intact."

"She's human." Paul growled maliciously.

Embry sighed. "If that's what you say, then okay Paul, but I'm just letting you know, I'm suspicious about her. And I think we should tell Sam."

Paul paused, leaning against the wall. Sam would find out regardless. The guys wouldn't be able to keep it from him once they've shifted but he wanted nothing more than to keep Raylina under his care. There wasn't much he could do though, Paul was already positive Sam knew he imprinted. So what more could he do? Paul sighed. "Fine, but no more about this 'not being human business'. She's human. Just different, that's all."

Embry snorted, heading for the door and unlocking it. "Of course you imprint on the oddball."

Paul flipped him off as Embry opened the door, and rushed down the hallway, drawn to the pull sending him back to the Theater.

Embry groaned in annoyance behind him, trying to keep up but not really wanting to as they turned corners and shot down the hallways till they stood before the over sized doors. Silently they walked inside.

"I said I bet you're called Red because you bled so much when your cherry was popped." Instantly Paul was filled with a burning annoyance. Really Annabelle? Embry shoved him in the shoulder with a gleeful look in his eyes. Annabelle is-or was until Paul met Raylina- Paul's favorite girl to be around. As annoying as she was, she was a good lay, Paul thought. Then he immediately felt sick at thought of making love ot anyone but Raylina. And even worse still he was sent into a primal rage when Annabelle's comment replayed in his head. Embry recognized the wolf snapping at Paul's skin and latched onto Paul's arm to calm him down. He wanted to pulverize Annabelle. Not only was that the stupidest comment he's ever heard her say, but it made him overly possessive. He didn't even want to think about any other man touching her. His fists clenched at thought of someone else kissing her, caressing her, tasting her...Paul growled.

"Calm down Paul." Embry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Paul heard a very unladylike, but slightly adorable, snort come from his mate. "And you would know how Miss 'My boobs are so fake they look like water balloons'?" She pointed out. And Paul very well agreed to that statement... not that he was proud that he would know.

Annabelle scoffed with a slight flick of her hair, smirking a bit. "At least I have a chest."

Paul growled again, to which Embry clenched his arm harder, causing Paul to jerk.

"Yea," Raylina nodded, her curls bouncing. "I suppose you had to make up for the mass loss of brain cells, look where they went. It's the only thing you've got going for you anyways." Embry snorted a bit. Paul listened to the other kids snicker as Annabelle stuttered for a come back.

Instead she just scoffed. "Freak."

Raylina grinned. "My point exactly. Is that all you've got?" With that, the class erupted into laughter and Paul began to calm down, as the Annabelle's battle became lost.

Annabelle became even more worked up and barely came up with an intelligible "Skank."

Raylina knew she won. "Honey just shut up." Paul gave a small smile. Looks like his woman was a mouthy little devil. He liked it. Embry took his arm off Paul as the teacher walked in.

"We should probably go to our seats you know." Embry murmured and Paul sighed.

"Give me a minute."

"Creep," he scoffed.

Paul gave a sinister smile before looking back over to his goddess, hardly listening to the teacher. Probably another play, he thought with disdain as him and Embry began walking down the stairs. Still he kept his eyes on Raylina and soon enough she turned around. His heart nearly stopped. It wasn't fair that a simple look could do so much to him. Her crystal blue eyes just had that affect, not to mention the way her pupils expanded in response and her lips parted without her knowing. Those delectable lips were a sin, he thought, a sin he would happily add to his list. With a shiver, he noticed, she turn around and immediately he ached for her. A longing that erupted deep within his very bones. Paul let out a sigh before taking his seat beside Annabelle, who immediately curled into him like a cat. But this cat he would so love to kick onto the streets. Immediately his need vanished and was replaced by repulsion of the girl beside him. It turned him off. So leaned away, she pouted a bit but got the message. He didn't want to be touched.

What she didn't know is he didn't want to be touched by her specifically. Or by any other woman except Raylina.

Paul put his head down and didn't even bother to do the pop quiz, but when the teacher began to call out names, Annabelle's nails dug into his bicep excitedly.

"I really hope you and I can be Romeo and Juliet," she purred. "It'd be especially romantic don't you think?"

Immediately, Paul's head began to hurt. How had he dealt with her voice?

"Sure." He said with disinterest and annoyance, but she didn't pay any mind. She just listened intently. And her name was called, but not for the role of Juliet.

"I can't believe I got the role of Nurse! Ew!" Annabelle said disgustingly after a bit of pouting. Her friends Anna and Karissa giggled, they had gotten to be the Ladies of the two houses.

"Now they're aren't many lady roles," Miss Ryans said. "Only five women are mentioned and only four ever appear on stage. So the fourth Lady is Juliet." Paul watched as she pulled out a name and gave a large smile when she said: "Raylina."

To which Annabelle gagged.

Paul fought the urge to smack her. Though he really wasn't one to hit women (on purpose, he didn't mean to hit Raylina and never once did he put a hand on Kim), Annabelle seemed to have it coming.

Paul listened, somewhat patiently as all the boys names were called. With the exception of his and maybe three others who would be managers and clean up crew if they didn't get the last part. The part of Romeo. Internally, though he hated plays and wasn't at all good at them, he had his fingers crossed. Just to be close to Raylina.

"The role of Romeo goes to...Paul."

Paul internally gave a whoop and a holler. The spirits had heard him, he thought triumphantly with a smirk, looking over at Raylina...but to his dismay...she put her head down with disappointment. Immediately his wolf saddened.

Vaguely though he remembered that there was kisses...among other things...in 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Hey teach," Paul called out questioningly, in his peripheral vision he noticed Raylina look up.

"Yes Mr. Lahote?" She said as she threw the papers away.

"Answer me this." He said and she paused. "Will we have to kiss?" He asked, not being able to hide the small smile of longing he had at the thought. He crossed his fingers that it would be mandatory.

To the slight dismay of Paul, Raylina slumped in her desk. Was he really that horrible to her? He thought, suddenly sickened.

"If it were my way I'd say yes, but I can't. That is up for you both to decide but it you do wish to make it realistic you both will receive twenty extra credit points." Miss Ryans said. "It's up to you." She repeated before going back to reordering her things and putting away the hats. He grinned over at Embry who smacked him on the arm. Annabelle watched with her eyes narrowed at Paul before crossing her arms in disgust.

At that moment the bell rang and Paul watched as Raylina stood stiffly and walked away with agitation in her strides, Kim laughing beside her. Raylina, who couldn't keep up the blank look let out a slightly annoyed, slightly humored sigh. "Just my luck," Paul heard her murmur. Paul frowned before feeling Embry punch him in the arm while the others stood around them.

"Come on bro, we have a science lab to finish you know." Paul sighed before following behind the guys, peering past them to Raylina as her and Kim walked down the hall, something Kim said made Raylina laugh. Paul was too far away to hear it though, and his heart dropped. He longed to be by her side, making her laugh.

Suddenly, he was jealous of Sam, his alpha. Sam could walk up to his mate and hug and kiss her, hold her and see her smile... while Paul could only watch his own mate with heartbroken longing.


	7. Chapter 7: Pursued

Hours later the final bell rang signaling the end of my first day of public school. Though it could've gone a whole lot better, I was glad that I had made some friends (a.k.a Jake and Kim). I stood outside the entrance and inhaled deeply. Never have I been so thankful for fresh air till just then. Or even sunshine... not that their was much to begin with but there was just enough to feel a bit of warmth on my cheeks which was better than normal. Lovely La Push weather I suppose.

"Ready?" Kim asked as she exited the entrance a moment later. Her locker was a hallway farther than mine. She had hers moved at the beginning of the year because of locker issues, she explained.

I gave a small smile. "Yeah, lead the way." I decided in Trig that it really wasn't necessary for me to go home. I mean...it wasn't like I had anybody to go home to and I found I really enjoyed being around Kim. So we decided I'd spend a few hours at her place tonight. Both of us headed down the small flight of stairs into the parking lot. There were a few buses in a row in the front but not very many as it was a small town and a lot of kids drove, whether it was legal for them or not. Kim already explained to me that she didn't ride the bus, simply because there wasn't much of a point and people were down right ignorant to her. She could drive if she wanted, but her parents couldn't get another car and she honestly didn't feel safe driving with the rest of the kids. There was already five accidents in the parking lot alone this month, so I can see her point. We made our way through that said parking lot pretty quickly too and onto the sidewalk so we (hopefully) wouldn't get run over.

"So Juliet, what are we gonna do today?" Kim teased, pulling her hood down the farther away from school we were.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

She let out a big smile. "Ha! No. It's just too good, and I totally called it too." I gave her a blank look. "Oh come on, new student, doesn't know the ropes, course she's going to get the lead role. This is your ice breaker for Miss Ryans. It'll show her what you can do. Totally rigged."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "But why did Paul get Romeo? It's like the gods hate me or something."

Kim frowned. "What's your beef with him anyways? I mean besides what happened in Theater. You can't hate the guy for just that reason."

"I mean I could..." Kim glared at me. "What? That is not how you treat a person!"

She sighed. "Perhaps, but it doesn't matter, it's my problem not yours. I'll have to deal with it. So what's the other reason?"

We made the descent into town just then, the small buildings slightly comical to buildings from my memories. "I met him at Lunch. He knocked into me I think and I almost fell. He caught me though," I rubbed my wrist. "Though not so gently. Called me a bitch, which I honestly can live with that." I shrugged to show my indifference. "I just.. I don't really know. Part of me is attracted to him but then part of me is screaming to stay away. I've never been so confused about a person in my life. So I think I'm going to stick with the side that's screaming to stay away." I peered over at her. "Besides, after what he did to you today, I'm not so sure I want to be caught up with a guy like that. Who knows what he'll do to me."

Kim rolled her eyes as we stopped at a street corner, waiting to cross the main road into town. "If there is one thing that's good about being non-existent, its the fact that you can literally listen in on every conversation in the school, know the scoop about everything, and no one would care or even notice. If there is one thing I know about Paul Lahote, among other things," she rolled her eyes again, "it's that he doesn't ever beat on a woman. I also remember back in middle school there was a girl he adored. She moved away but I remember that he always gave her flowers and little gifts of affection... so he treats his women right as far as I know. Well, at least the ones that aren't there for sex. I mean he treats them well but holds those ones at arms length you know? Very indifferent about them. Which makes it even better for those gals I guess."

I gave her an 'are you crazy' look. "Are you trying to hook us up or something?" I said, cringing at how high pitched my voice sounded.

Kim peered over at me as the signal told us to go ahead and walk. She pursed her lips for a moment. "I could see it. Could very well ship it too."

"Kim!"

"Dawson.." She grinned. "Look I just don't think you should miss an opportunity on a kind of attractive guy just because he came off as an asshole today."

"You said he does that to you often!" I exclaimed as we passed a few stores, one of which..happened to be the book store. I paused for a moment in front of it, looking at the glass to the books inside.

"I mean yea-" She paused when she realized I was no longer by her side and turned around, frowning. She noticed where I stood and her frown deepened. "Did you want to go inside?"

I licked my lips and shook my head. "Nah I'm good, maybe some other time." Or not, I thought, preferring that option too. Even if I loved books I wasn't sure I wanted to go in. Not just yet at least.

"An elderly lady died in there a few weeks back you know." She peered over at the store. "Mom said it was a woman named Jean." Kim peered over at me. "Did you sense her spirit or something?"

I gave her an odd look. "What?" I asked, confused. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I eyed her funny before looking back into the store.

She gave a shake of her head with a small smile. "Quilette thing. You know, old stories, powers being passed down from the original tribe. Some can sense spirits, you stopping there kind of reminded me of that."

I let out an exhale. "Nah...not at all."

Kim hummed and shrugged her shoulders. "But as I was saying. Yea he does but...he always looks like he feels bad afterwards. Sometimes he's even apologized. Not on many accounts but he has."

I frowned as we began a small ascent towards her road. "So what exactly are you saying?" I asked, very confused.

Kim gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm saying, things aren't what they appear. And to be honest, I forgive him. I don't really hold it against him, and after today I don't think he'll do it anymore. But I never really saw a point in holding grudges. Things like that tend to destroy you, and kindness is often the best weapon someone can be equipped with."

We made a left to another street where houses lined most of both sides. It was a long street with a dead end but only held maybe five or six houses on each side. It wasn't a big town so people could have a good portion of land. It was a reservation anyways so you really could have a lot of land if you really wanted it, like my grandmother did I suppose. She...now I ...own a whole entire hill and cliff side. "You know," I began. "You're a lot wiser than I give you credit for. I'm probably going to have to learn from you. I have a thing called a temper. It doesn't really help much, not to mention the fact that I don't really think before I act. I just..do."

Kim chuckled. "Yea it happens to all of us. Including Paul. Which is why I think you could balance each other out."

I groaned. "Are we really on this subject again? I'm not going out with Paul. No way, no how."

"Ugh!" She said and threw her hands up in the air as we walked towards the last house on the street. It was separated from the others, had a bit more land than the others and didn't have a house facing it on the other side of the road. "I just disproved all of your reasons to not to go out with him and you still won't consider it? All cause of a feeling you have?"

"Hey I listen to my instincts."

"I'm sure they've been wrong before."

"Nope." I said with a pop to the 'p'. Kim just rolled her eyes, which I noticed she kind of does a lot around me, and opened her front door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Calling that out, She closed the door behind us and placed her jacket on the coat rack near the door. "You can put your hoodie there if you'd like." With that she slid off her tennis shoes and I took that as the Que to take off my boots too.

"Kimmy!" A small woman came around the corner in front of us, which I safely assumed led to the kitchen by the glimpse of a stove and pots on top of it. She was a cute little woman, with large framed glasses and dark, frayed hair. She had a red splattered apron on and slippers which internally I found quite comical. Her dark eyes were large as they peered at me. "Who's this?" Her mom eyed me up as she held a spoon up to her lips with what looked like a cream sauce, tasting it. She looked down at it in disdain. "Needs a bit more..." She mumbled.

Kim just chuckled. "Mom this is my friend Raylina Dawson. Red, for short."

Immediately her mom paused. "Dawson?" She eyed me a bit. "Do you...perhaps know a Jonathan Dawson by any chance?"

I cleared my throat nervously. Should I lie and say no? I didn't want the pity that would come with saying yes but...I wasn't a fan of lying either.

"Yes ma'am, he was my father."

Immediately her jaw popped open. "I see, so your the girl she left behind. Jean was your grandmother."

"Yes ma'am." I admitted a bit hesitantly, and that pity I was afraid of entered her eyes and I fought back the urge to move away from Kim when her gaze quickly snapped over to me.

"You poor thing. I'm sorry about your loss darling." She said with compassion and warmth. "Well, any friend of Kims' is welcomed here so make yourself at home Raylina. Will you be staying for dinner? I'm making a favored soup of mine I'm sure you'll like."

I gave her a polite smile, not wishing to be rude on her hospitality. "That sounds lovely Ma'am."

Kim's mom tsked. "Please, call me Emma. Dinner will be ready soon, I'll call you girls down." With that small smile she went back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry..." Kim murmured, "I didn't know-"

"Kim," I stated calmly. "It's okay, really. I didn't bother to say anything because I don't like the pitying glances people give me who knew my grandmother, or knew my father like your mom did." I shrugged with a sigh and tried to lighten the mood with a smile. "So what's on the to-do list?"

Kim gave me a sad look before nodding. "We do have some Trig homework and we can begin rehearsing for your lines if you'd like?"

"Let's get the Trig out of the way, the lines I'm not too worried about since the play is in April. It's only January."

Kim pondered this. "True but it's a lot of lines. Do you have any other homework to get to?" She asked and began climbing the small stairs to the left of the door. I followed behind her.

"It is a lot but I don't have much to do at home either so I'm not too worried. Plus we have an hour in school and library time and study hall. And no, I finished the other homework in art remember?"

She snickered a bit as we went down a hall and two doors down was her room. "So that's what you were doing?" She asked as she opened her white door. I was surprised by how large the room actually was. By first glance at the rest of the house I would've though it was smaller. I was even more impressed by the window straight ahead, which led straight to the roof.

"Yes...Do you ever use that?" I asked her with a small grin, walking farther in as she glomped her bed to my left.

"Use what?" She frowned into her blue pillow. I nudged my head to the window as I grabbed my trig homework from my folder. "Ha!" She said. "Yea totally. I sneak out every Saturday to see my boyfriend." She explained sarcastically. "We get it on in the back of his pick up truck all the time."

"Well excuuuse me." I said with a grin. "Don't be surprised if you learn how to sneak out of it though. I'm a master at that." Kim pulled a blanket over herself. Suddenly she let out a very girly sneeze, to which we both laughed at. "So how far in your homework did you get?" I asked, waving my paper around.

Kim groaned moving about in her nest of blankets. "Not very far," was the small, almost unintelligible response. "I kept getting distracted."

I frowned, sitting on the far corner of her bed. "By what..." I trailed off as I placed a binder beneath the worksheet. My mind wandered back to the classroom. What in the world could have possibly- "Oh don't tell me you were looking at him the whole time." I pleaded, remembering that Jared sat on the other side of the room to our right. Perfect view.

"I may have sort of been?" She said, one brown eye peeking out from her fuzzy purple blanket. "I couldn't help it today. Most days I can but...he talked to me today Red!" She whisper exclaimed. More of her tanned face came out of the blanket. "That's exciting."

I tossed my head back and peered at her ceiling. "But Kim...he has a big nose." I stated, smiling and I felt a pillow come in contact with my face.

"He does not!" She said as I toppled to my side onto her legs, laughter bubbling from my chest and reverberating into my throat and nose. I couldn't help it.

"Does too!" I exclaimed through my hysterics.

I watched Kim bite her lip as it became obvious she was trying to keep from laughing too. "Okay...maybe he does." She chuckled before oddly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But he's still adorably attractive."

"To you."

"Yes, to me." She paused, frowning as she grabbed her homework from inside her book bag. "Is it that obvious?"

I hummed a bit, finishing the problem I nearly finished in class but didn't get a chance to. "No not really, I wouldn't have known unless you told me."

She exhaled through her nose as her pencil whizzed across the page. For a few moments she didn't speak as she solved some problems. "I feel like it is obvious. Like everyone knows. I wouldn't be too surprised if they did, somehow someone always knows. I just don't know what to do with myself. We don't talk you know? And he runs with Sam, that's call for trouble I think. And I don't think we'd have much in common, but I'd like for him to notice me." She rambled as she moved farther down the page with me.

"Who's Sam?" I asked as I finished problem six of twelve. It wasn't a lot of homework so it wouldn't take too terribly long.

I could feel her eyes on me as I continued my work. "That's right, home school." She murmured. "Still I'm surprised you don't know who he is. Everyone on the reservation knows him." She sighed. "He's never done anything bad that I know of, but him and a group of guys are always seen together. Jared, Jake, Seth, Quil, Paul, Embry and a few others, they're always together. Some joke that they're a cult." She smirked. "Highly doubt it thought. And Sam's their leader. What he says goes... and ...well they're just weird. One summer they were all scrawny teenagers, some were friends even then and some weren't, nothing in common. After summer they all came back buff, tattooed, closer than a friends could be, and just...off. No one really knows why. That's all."

I hummed a bit, frowning. "What do you mean by off?" I questioned as I finished problem nine.

She tapped a pencil to her mouth, thinking. "It was almost like they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders and no one knew. They move as a collective group, not as each a singular person but a pack. It's just strange."

"Well...perhaps they bonded over something they all had in common?" I said, pausing to look at her.

"But what about the tattoos and going from pups to...well...men?"

"Puberty?" I suggested with a grin. She groaned and rolled her eyes, placing her paper back into her book bag as I finished up my last two problems.

"I've never known puberty to do that much." Kim then grabbed her bag and placed it on a hook beside her door. I shrugged and grinned when I finished up. Thank heavens.

"Red, Kim!" A voice called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

Kim then smiled at me. "Not a moment too soon either." We both walked through her bedroom door and down her hallway. "I don't think you'll be meeting my father tonight though, if he isn't home already he's probably still at the office. Sometimes he works late."

We quickly moved down her stairs to the aroma of dinner, which smelt honestly like heaven. "That's okay," I murmured. "There's always other days and sleep overs." I suggested as her and I headed into the kitchen. She walked ahead and reached into a cabinet and grabbed out three bowls, handing one to her mom and I before grabbing some spoons.

"I really hope you like it," Emma said as she spooned some of the, what looked like, potato soup into our bowls giving us both a very gracious amount before we sat down at the small table. "It takes a small amount of time to prepare," Emma explained as she gave herself some and sat down beside Kim. "But Will, Kim, and I enjoy it very much." Will must be Kim's father, I thought vaguely as I hesitantly took a bite of the soup. Though it was a bit hot and burned parts of my tongue, I found that I greatly enjoyed the variety of flavors hidden within. I sent Kim's mom a smile who watched me with worry.

"It's excellent." I stated before taking another bite.

Emma gave a sigh of relief. "For a moment I thought you didn't like it. I'm glad you do." She said before digging into her own bowl.

Kim swallowed a bite too before she spoke. "So mom, how would you feel if Red stayed the night?"

Emma paused in blowing on her hot spoon. "Tonight?" She asked, worry in her tone.

Kim and I let a small laugh. "No Mom," she said. "Perhaps this weekend?" Kim looked over at me, her features puzzled. We didn't really discuss it so this was a bit awkward.

I shook my head. "I can't this weekend. I've got a thing planned with Jake Saturday, and I'm hoping to go grocery shopping Sunday." I paused, inhaling. "I'm hardly ever busy or even have anything to do all alone up there. So after Sunday, whenever you want."

Mrs. Connweller scooped up another bite. "But on school nights? Is that wise? I remember when I had friends over on school nights...let's just say we never made it to school the next morning."

I smiled at Emma and Kim chuckled. "Mom we aren't as wild as you, and besides, I think we'd both be able to make it to school even if we stayed up late, especially since I have you as my mother." Kim turns to me. "She wakes up at five thirty every morning without fail. Even when she's sick she's up at that time."

I raised my eyebrows as I finished another spoonful, surprised at how filling this dish was, even if it looked so meager to the eye.

"True enough," Emma agreed before looking at me. "You're welcome here anytime. I don't think Will would mind either, Kim hardly ever...correction...never," she sent a look to her daughter. "Has friends over so it'd be a nice change. If a sleep over on school nights is required, then by all means, come when you please. I definitely wouldn't want you always alone up on that hill. The woods are very dangerous in general, even worse at night."

I laughed as I finished my helping of soup. "I grew up there Mrs. Connweller, the scariest thing up there is me."

She gave me a grim look. "I wouldn't be so sure Red. There are rumors of large creatures, bigger than bears, stalking the woods. Mostly seen at night or in the early morning. Just be careful out there okay dear?"

I gave a sigh. I hadn't heard of creatures that big, but neither did it strike fear into me like it should've. The idea almost felt...natural. But still, I didn't want to worry the kind woman. "Okay," I nodded in agreement, looking out the kitchen window. Speaking of nightfall, the sun was setting. Emma made note of that too.

"Oh! Speaking of night, you'd better get going if you're going home. I'm sorry I can't drive you, Will has the car. I don't want you caught out there in pitch black darkness."

"Yea, I'll be going home shortly, but don't worry about me Mrs. Connweller, like I said, I grew up in those woods and often played in the woods. If there is anything out there, I'm sure I'll be able to handle myself. But thank you so much for your concern. And thank you for dinner! It was exquisite." I stood from the table and moved to rinse out my bowl in the sink, feeling bad for not staying longer and help her clean up. Emma was right behind me when I turned around and she gave me a tight hug.

"It was wonderful to meet you Red, I hope to see you again soon." She promoted as she pulled away.

"You too Emma, thank you again." I said politely and moved to go grab my book bag, which Kim had grabbed from her room and was handing to me in front of her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kim grinned to me. "Library?"

"Library." I agreed. Kim politely opened the door for me and I stepped out, turning back to give her a smile before beginning the journey back home.

Though, as I walked down her street I turned towards the empty patch before the woods not too far from her house. I couldn't, for the life of me, shake the feeling that I was being watched.

And even further down the road, pursued.


	8. Chapter 8: Mate

Third POV

As soon as that final bell rang Paul was out of seat and out the door. Normally he'd hitch a ride home with one of the guys but today he wasn't. Today he was going to see Sam, who he knew would be on patrol in the western borders till Jake got there. And Jake wouldn't be there for another hour. Before Paul went off though, he wanted another glimpse of his mate. He wouldn't be able to go and see his Alpha until he did. Just a glimpse, he promised himself. Nothing more. He refused to be her personal stalker. He didn't want that for her. Though, he was positive that by the end of the night it wouldn't matter. He moved quickly down the stairs and beside the small wall decorating the each side of the staircase. Being the height he was, he could just see the people who walked out of the building. It was a minute later when his goddess finally appeared. Her book bag was slung over both shoulders instead of one like the other kids wore their bags. She moved through the crowd of people who came out of the doors in a mad rush. He was slightly worried that they would trample her small frame but she made it through without a scratch, and he let out a small sigh of relief.

He knew that he only promised himself a glimpse but the longer he stood there the harder he found it was to move away.

It was a perfect time to just study her without her noticing. Already he committed the visible details of her to memory but it was a good refresher. The way her hair was a lovely mess of dark, red and blonde tinted curls. He wondered if those tints were natural, which he safely assumed was a yes since he smelt no type of chemical besides her shampoo, on her. Though, you never know for sure. She had a cute button nose, that wasn't overly small but not overly huge or dramatic on her slightly lighter toned face. He liked that though she was obviously a Quilette, she wasn't dark like the rest of them but nor did she have the skin of a Pale One. He liked even better her eyes. It was common to see very dark eyes here, brown or sometimes green hinted with brown or even the other way around. It was a rarity to see any type of blue at all. Paul knew of some who had green eyes with a shading of blue, but never the full color.

It was unheard of. And it was beautiful. Her eyes, just normal, were the color of the sky. He couldn't say the ocean because the waters he lived near were very dark and murky, it didn't help that the sun hardly ever peeked through the clouds to shine down on the water. The sky was the closest comparison, especially on those rare days where the sun shined and the sky was bright blue. That was her eyes, and he noticed when they sparked with amusement they had this little twinkle and when she was enraged they became as murky like the ocean. Just like the ocean or the sky, he could get lost in her eyes. Nearly did on several occasions since he met her. She, like the Quilettes, had dark eye lashes. She didn't need make up at all, they framed her eyes perfectly. High cheekbones of course, and a nicely rounded jaw. It seemed as if she was always blushing, her only slightly russet cheeks had a tint of red.

Paul never really had a thing for the shoulders or anything, sometimes he liked to mark his woman's neck. He definitely wanted, needed to mark Raylina. He wanted especially to mark her at the junction of her shoulder and neck, that sweet sweet spot he wanted to sink his teeth into. His wolf needed that reassurance that she was his. Theirs. He fought hard to quench that need just then and just go back to observing, which was a lot harder than it looked for him. Pun specifically intended, he thought with a smirk, ignoring the clench of his stomach muscles as he gazed at her. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed patiently as her gaze became muddled in thought. He wondered vaguely what she was thinking about when someone in a black hoodie came out beside her, asking if she was ready. Kim, Paul thought. Raylina agreed and followed behind Kim down the stairs. He pressed his back flat against the wall and made it look as if he was just minding his own business, just in case she looked his way.

She didn't. Much to his disappointment.

They passed him by without a single glance and as the buses pulled away he watched as the two turned left, following the sidewalk towards town. Jake told him that Raylina lived on Hallows hill. So he didn't understand why she was going that way, unless she was spending more time with Kim? He didn't know, even though he wanted to. His glimpse was up and they both disappeared down the road. Paul looked longingly at the ground. His heart laid heavy in his chest as his internal wolf pawed at his skin, in the direction their mate had taken.

It's one of the more annoying things about having a giant wolf stored inside the body. It's difficult to determine the difference between the wolf's wants and his own. He can feel everything the wolf does within him. It doesn't just lay dormant like the books say. It moves inside of him. Like a spirit. It paws at his skin, which he can feel but no one can see, thankfully. It howls within Paul's head, growls and snarls, whimpers and begs. It's terrible because he listens to it all day. Though he has become very attached to his wolf and would never let that piece of him go, sometimes a day of silence would be nice. Sleeping didn't really count since neither entity were aware of the silence when they slept.

As Paul pushed himself off the wall he vaguely wondered if this is what his wolf went through when he shifted. Did Paul himself talk and pace inside the wolves head? It sounded plausible, considering the telepathy the pack members had. That wouldn't be possible without their human forms hiding within. It really was a complicated thing, as the wolf and Paul were two spirits in one being, with the ability to transform into both. It's like..having two people inside your head. Quil once compared it to Schizophrenia. Which some of the guys believed they were suffering from when they first shifted, with the exception that it was an animal within their minds and bodies and not voices just in their head. So of course that was ruled out quickly, until they were all told of their history and what they were destined to become.

Paul sighed as he headed off into the woods to his right. All of the students and faculty had already left but he couldn't just change into wolf in broad daylight in the middle of an open parking lot either. So about a mile into the woods he stripped of his shirt and shorts. His shoes he didn't really care for, he had about a dozen more pairs at home for this specific reason. He tied his shirt and shorts onto his leg, not too tightly because they would just tear off, but too loose either. He needed them for later.

His wolf pawed excitedly at his skin again, ready to be let free. Though his wolf had other ideas about where they'd be going, his human form had the control (with the exception of when Paul gives into his rage, then he has a hard time stopping the wolf. It's even harder when there are bloodsuckers around) and so he allowed the wolf to come out. Paul felt the ripples going across his body, the familiar sting as he morphed and changed. Though because it was instantaneous, the sting didn't last long and was hardly ever paid much attention to. All four paws met the soft ground and immediately the wolf took off, leaping over moss covered, fallen trees. The world around him was heightened.

_"Sam." _Paul called out through the mind link as he sped through the woods, toward his Alpha's place within.

Moments later a confused response was heard, bouncing around his mind. _"Paul? You don't have duty until later tonight."_

_"I know, but there's something you need to see." _Paul responded and recalled the days events, knowing his leader would see. _"I, like you, have imprinted. But there has been concerns brought to my attention by Embry. He fears she isn't human." _ He said as he came into sigh of his leader. Paul slid to a stop, dirt spraying outwards.

When Sam turned to see Paul, he immediately changed into his human form, unconcerned about his nudity. Paul too changed.

"Your thoughts were jumbled Paul, what raises these concerns with Embry?" Sam asked calmly, confusion flitting through his features.

Paul peered down at the ground. "She was able to hit me, without me catching her, and she was able to do it without injuring herself. I bled." This made Sam frown.

"That's unheard of. Any human that's tried to hurt us have all become injured themselves. No damage was ever done to our own bodies."

"Which is what raises these concerns with Embry to begin with."

Sam sighed. "I understand where he is coming from, it's definitely a red flag. But not all humans are the same, perhaps she's just stronger than the people we've encountered." Paul looked lost and Sam could see it in his eyes. He had just found his mate, and he he has to worry about whether or not she is a danger to the pack. Sam looked at him pity. "I doubt it's much to worry about, but like I said it's a red flag." It would be a wise idea to watch over her, Sam thought. Just in case. Though if this were the case of his imprint, he wouldn't want any one else watching over her but himself. So he extended the same thoughtfulness and courtesy to Paul. "Since she is your imprint, I will assign you to watch over her for about a week or two, depending on what we find. Maybe longer, maybe not. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, but to ease Embry's concern she'll be watched."

Paul nodded, thinking that to be fair. Though he was still edgy with the idea. His mate, not human? The idea was absurd. Though at the same time he never knew of an outsider who could land a punch on him.

"Anything else Paul?" Sam questioned, seeing the thoughts cloud his eyes.

"What am I suppose to do?" Paul asked, looking at Sam helplessly. "I found my imprint but... I don't know what to do. What if she says no? What if she hates me? I'm pretty positive she wants nothing to do with me, especially after what happened today. I've never felt a need to be around someone this much before. It's like everything reverts back to thoughts of her. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Paul." Sam said sternly. "You're over thinking this. Like I did. She's your mate. It'll happen. I can't say for sure if she'll be entirely willing about it, especially after what you showed her today, but you also know she can't resist either."

"But how do you know whether it's something she wants or not? I don't want it to be about the imprint. I don't want that to be the reason she chooses to be with me; I don't want her to feel pressured at all. So what if it all becomes about the imprint, and she has no feelings for me at all?" He asked quickly, his fears surfacing.

"You don't have to tell her immediately Paul," Sam reminded him. "Some things do take time, you don't have to rush a thing."

"I'm just worried-"

"Don't be." Sam ordered and immediately Paul's raging thoughts ceased. "Be patient and don't rush. Take the time for her. When you feel she's ready, and that it won't be about the imprint, then you can show her. No one is forcing you to act quickly. Remember, as imprint you will be whatever she desires you to be. Yes it'll hurt if she only asks for friendship, but it's better than complete rejection. That's when you'll begin to waste away. But it never happens that way, remember that. They'll always want you to be a part of their life. Pure and simple, just brace yourself for a little bit of everything. Don't worry about the rejection."

Paul sighed. "So be patient?"

"Yes," Sam nodded.

He sighed. "That's never been one of my strong suits."

That earned a chuckle from Sam. "I know."

"So what about..." Paul awkwardly flushed a bit. "What about the lust? I'm finding I can't control the urge to mark her."

His Alpha awkwardly scratched his head. "Yea, I couldn't control that either. It's a lot harder than it looks." Paul fought hard not to laugh at the pun. Sam didn't though, and he flashed a smile. "The only advice I can give to you Paul is just be patient. Patience is key."

Paul nodded and looked to his right when he felt his pack members presence. Jacob was taking Sam's place. Sam gave Paul a small smile. "I'm glad you found your imprint though. It's a one of a kind thing. So I suggest you get your ass in gear and get over there, before your wolf looses his mind."

Paul grinned and both morphed into their wolf forms, taking off in two separate directions. Paul ran on the outskirts of town, searching for his mates sweet, floral scent. He found it and to no surprise it led to Kim's house. He was just in time too, because from the voices inside, it sounded as if Raylina was leaving.

They spoke of her being careful in the dark. He guessed that's why they were sending her our early, so she'd be safe. Mentally he thanked Kim for that gesture. Though, with Paul being not too far from Raylina at all times, she couldn't be any safer.

She walked out the door, her bag on both shoulders just like before, and he crept along the edge of the woods.

To his surprise, and delight she turned around.

Searching, undoubtedly, for the mate she had yet to know she had.


	9. Chapter 9: Ash It Is

"Goodbye!" I called back to the trio standing at the door. I had stopped by Kim's house for the third day in a row, and to Kim's surprise when we walked through the front door, her father was already home and in his chair within the living room. There we were introduced. Already I think I'd get along great with him. He was a tall, burly man of course with the kindest eyes I've seen in town. Like Kim's mother, he insisted that I called him by his first name: Will. Which was alot easier than calling them both Mr. and Mrs. Connweller all the time. I didn't have a problem with it though, as it was more polite but seeing as I was probably going to be at her house a lot might as well get friendly. I'd like to bring Kim over to my house, I thought as I quickly made my way out of town. Thing is, I can see the worried and frightened look Emma, Kim's mom, has when the sun goes down and I go out to walk. I definitely don't want to give the poor woman a heart attack if Kim were to go to my house. Probably safer this way anyhow. It's not like I'd be missed by too many people anyways, if I get mauled by an animal. But like I said, I grew up in those woods, I've seen it all.

Tonight, much to my chagrin, was very chilled and I shivered in my hoodie.

"Damn it," I murmured as I shivered some more. At this point I kind of began to regret Will's offer to drive me home. I didn't take the offer though because One. My home was only a twenty minute walk, maybe less if I wanted to make good time. Which I didn't tonight. And two judging by the way Jacob acted the other day when I told him where I lived…I really didn't want to take the chance that Will would do the same. Well...freak out that is. I mean I've already got a reputation of being a nutcase like they thought my grandmother was. I definitely didn't want my best friend's dad to think I was practicing voodoo all alone on that hill.

I sighed in exasperation as the cold wind chilled my legs as i walked up the curved hill. My entire body was cold and shaking like crazy, walking on the side of the road at nearing ten at night...perhaps this wasn't the best of ideas. Oh and I have school tomorrow. Lovely. At least tomorrow's Friday, I thought with glee. This week has been much too slow for my liking and I prayed it wouldn't always be that way.

I shivered again. At least I'm nearly there. I easily found the clearing of the graveled drive and began walking down the center of it. Lanterns lit up as I passed them, illuminating my way. I bit my lip as I pulled my finger away. Something had been following me since I left Kim's yesterday and I didn't exactly like it. I shivered again.

There was another reason why I wanted to walk home. It's because I've been followed everyday since after my first day of school. Though I don't enjoy being followed, like I'm sure most don't, I also didn't feel like the presence would harm me in any manner. Yeah, that sounds dumb and reckless but my instincts are hardly wrong.

So I sighed and like a lunatic begging for someone to come and kill me I called out.

"You can come out. Nobody will see you. Show yourself." Or hear me scream, I wanted to mumble but said no more. As I expected there was only silence.

"Come on you've been following me since for days! It's okay to come out!" More silence. I frowned. Could I have been imagining things? No I couldn't have been. I know I'm being watched, even now.

"Fine. Until you come out I am going to sit here and hold my breath!" I called out. Silence. I gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine you asked for it." I bent down to the rough gravel, crossed my legs and sat. Taking a deep breath I closed my lips and stopped breathing. This was going to suck. What if no one was there and I was holding my breath for nothing? No my instincts are never wrong. They can't be. I have to trust this. Someone is definitely out here with me and has been following me. I will reveal them. I could feel my fingertips go numb as I sat there in the cold. Then my cheeks, but that was from the lack of air. Wow this really hurt. I may be childish but damn even Gran never let me hold my breath this long. I only did that once and I vowed never to use it against Gran again. The first time she was painful enough. My throat began to burn when there was a whimper off to my left. The lanterns were dimming so the only reason I could see my body or anything else was because of the light from the large moon. Another whimper when I still didn't take a breath and then a large... no ...massive... form materialized onto the road.

"Holy shit." I breathed. It had to have been the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. The wolf was twice as big as any man. It could even be mistaken for a bear if seen wrong. Which was probably the very creature Emma spoke of a few days ago.

But I've seen wolves before and this, despite it's sheer size, was a wolf. Its fur was silver with black in it's underlying coat. It stood there, watching me with nearly human like eyes. Brown speckled with a type of bronze color. The moon shined behind (I'm going under the assumption that it's a male) him and shined into his fur. He was beautiful. I let out a reverent breath. I swear the aura pulsing off this creature was one of smugness. As if he were to say, ha! Got you to breath, I win. His hind leg began to back as if to walk away. His work was done after all. But how could he understand that I was holding my breath?

"Wait!" I called out, realizing my voice held a whine of protest. The wolf stopped and looked at me, contemplating. "Stay." I whispered and he seemed to decide. He stalked forward, inching towards me. I had to admit, he was twenty times my size so I was a bit on the weary side. I mean this thing could swallow me whole. In one massive bite. But did I fear him? No. I wanted…. I didn't know what I wanted. I snapped out of my reverie to realize that his nose was inches from mine and his eyes were studying, calculating. I shyly lifted a hand. He eyed it, as if unsure but he looked back down at me. I brought up my hand and softly caressed his neck. A low grumble resounded deep within his massive chest and I couldn't help a small smile. I ran my fingers through his fur and my goddess it had to be the softest thing I had ever touched. And the warmest. He was like a personal furnace. And even better still not once did his humming stop.

"You are beautiful." I said as I caressed him. His eyes watched me as began to run both my hands through his fur. "My name's Red," I told him as I ran a finger along his perked ears, the fur beneath his muzzle, and his snout. Never did he take his eyes from mine. "So why have you been following me? I can't be that interesting to you." He titled his head and I let out a small laugh. "I know, silly right? I'm talking to an over sized wolf." I pulled my hands away and he whimpered. I moved back a bit so I could stand. Wiping the dirt and rocks off my butt, I turned away. I began walking a few steps when I realized I couldn't hear the footfalls of the wolf. I turned around. He was still standing there but looked unsure of what to do. I didn't know what to do either. Should I let him in? I've already distinguished the fact that he wasn't going to hurt me...but he was a wolf! Don't they run free? He shouldn't be kept as a pet.

But...

"Are you coming or not?" He looked down. "I have food," I offered.

His ears perked up.

I chuckled. Of course he'd be interested in food. I began walking again and turned my head to see that he had already fallen in step beside me. I reached out my right hand and stroked the top of his head. The lanterns once again lit around us as we walked up the final length of the drive, my home coming into view. It wasn't much. It was a four-story home, made of aged wood like everything else. It had a basement, the living room, the three bedrooms above and an attic, which I really didn't count as a floor but Gran always said four not three. Four. I walked up the five stairs that accompanied the front of the house. I pulled out the key from my jean pocket and unlocked the large front door. The wolf was still situated on the bottom step, watching me. I really hope he isn't a dream. Then again, this was way too good to be true. I threw the door open wide and turned to the wolf.

"Come on in, I'm sure you'll be able to fit." And I've officially lost it, inviting a wolf into my home that most certainly wasn't normal to begin with? Well at least I'm not going to ask him to join me for afternoon tea or ask why does it have such big teeth. He looked at me dubiously but carefully headed up the stairs.

I walked comfortably inside, aware that the wolf was now standing outside the door. I turned back. "You'll fit I promise now get your furry butt in here." I said. He snorted, his eyes lit with what seemed like amusement. He slowly moved through the threshold with ease and to his surprise, not much to mine, he fit easily through. Though I had to admit, it was kind of weird that the doors were big enough to house this massive creature. Though, no point in paying any mind. Gran said it was because it was easier to move furniture around, and I believed her.

"Told you." His eyes narrowed and I laughed. Tucking my bangs behind my ears, I shut the door behind us and I tossed my book bag into the living room. "Well I promised you food didn't I? Come on." I walked down the hallway, which split, into three different directions. One was up to the stairs; the second was straight ahead to the kitchen, which led to the living room and a path to lead straight to the living room. It was odd how it was set up in a circle but I call it home. So i couldn't really mind much. The kitchen I had to admit was huge and so the wolf wasn't in need of space, because he was in on of the biggest rooms in the house. Humming happily to myself I slipped off my hoodie and tossed it into the living room. I ran my fingers through my hair and pushed my annoying bangs back. The wolf watched.

"So what do you want?" I snickered when it glared at me. Yea I forgot he couldn't speak. Duh. "Raw meat will work right?" His eyes lit up. "Figures. Gimme a minute." I bent forward to unlatch my gray boots and tossed them also into the living room. I slipped off my socks and tossed them into the hamper within the hallway and ran up the stairs to my room. The hallway was freezing and I knew I had to sleep in the living room tonight. This part of the house was always the coldest so during winter nights like this Gran and I would always sleep in the living room next to the fireplace. I slipped into my cold room and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a sports bra before throwing on a baggy shirt for the time being. It may be cold up here but by midnight I'm usually sweating my ass off, especially near the fire so I would slip off that shirt if needed. I grabbed my large homemade quilt and alarm clock and ran back downstairs. Walking into the living room I tossed my things half-haphazardly onto the floor. Then going back into the hallway I walked over to the door between the stairs to upstairs and the kitchen. Unlatching it, I flicked on the light switch and went down to the cellar type basement. I grabbed a bucket and went over to the cupboard where Gran kept the meat. She would only keep enough for a few days at a time so none of it would spoil. I grabbed one of the last large pieces of meat and put it into the bucket. I didn't always eat meat and since I'd hopefully be going shopping Sunday, it wasn't really much of a loss.

"I hope you're happy with this." I said as I locked the basement back up. "It's all I've got left until Sunday, not completely fresh but still good, there's still some blood to it." I said teasingly, waving the bucket around like a prize. The wolf turned around with eyes wide, not on the bucket, but on me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and he immediately looked away, looking a bit bashful. I snorted. "You remind me of someone I know." I set the bucket down and immediately he stuck his face inside. I snickered.

"This guy, I don't know what his problem is, but he's really…. strange." I went over to the counter and grabbed a strawberry muffin. I broke off a piece and stuck the delectable piece into my mouth, groaning at its decadence. The wolf watched me, blood coating his muzzle and I smiled.

I leaned against the table to study him, and placed another piece of muffin onto my tongue. "I mean, I don't really know. One moment he looks at me like a love struck puppy and the next he's all over that Annabelle girl. I swear he's bipolar. " His eyes were hinted with amusement and without taking his eyes from mine; he resumed eating the bloodied meat.

"It's way to damn confusing like today when I was in the lunch line all he did was stare at me with this glaze in his eyes and then in theater him and the Annabelle chick were flirting and he was sending me death glares." The wolf paused, his eyes darkening.

"Eh why the hell do I care?" I said through another bite of the abnormally large muffin. "I shouldn't care that's the thing. But yet...I do. I don't really know what's going in my head. Part of me says stay away, the other part...well..that's another story ."

I finished the muffin and watched the wolf as he continued to eat. Yea I won't lie Paul is one of the sexiest men I have ever seen…. well most of those guys Jake hangs out with are but…. Paul? I don't know his temper excites me. I snorted and brought by index finger up to chew on. I just don't think it's a good choice to make. Not that there even is a choice. "He probably hates me anyways, so I don't know why I bother." I murmured and the Wolf eyed me funny. I shook my head of my ridiculous thoughts.

"And then there's Jake." I said and the wolf stopped completely. "Interested? What is he your master?" I prompted and snickered as the wolf's eyes glinted dangerously. "Okay a lone wolf. Fine by me." My hands shot up in defiance.

"But as I was saying, Jake is so freaking kind." I smiled. "All we did was talk for the past few days and hardly once did we stop except when necessary to. Several times we nearly got kicked out our classrooms for talking so damn much. He's cute, funny, and so damn easy to talk to." The wolf's eyes narrowed. "What? Jealous much?" I snickered and hopped down from the table. "And lick your chops, I don't want blood dripping all over the place." I said with a pleading tone. Blood is really hard to get out of carpets. The wolf's eyes widened and obediently he licked off his mouth, clearing all traces of meat. "Good boy." I smiled as I stretched, throwing my arms into the air and allowing my back to crack. I groaned. Simple pleasures like that are always wanted.

"You're welcome to join me in the living room." I said as I set the bucket into the sink and flicked off the kitchen light. Following the light from the fire I maneuvered my way around the table and into the large and comfy living room. We didn't have a TV so our couch faced the hearth. I grabbed a spare blanket off the couch and laid it carefully onto the ground, near the fire but a safe distance away.

I grabbed multiple long pillows from the couches and chairs and laid them at the top of the blanket and grabbed my battery operated alarm clock, setting it for six. Thank goodness I finished all of my homework at Kim's, I though to myself. The wolf still stood in the threshold that divided the kitchen and the living room.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked and to my surprise and delight he shook his head. I smiled. Smart. "Do you…. want to lay down…with me?" I asked hesitantly. I mean what the hell, he was a wolf not a man what else could I possibly ask? And besides I had to admit I really wanted him to stay. Who wouldn't want a giant wolf as a pet? His eyes brightened considerably and he slowly walked forward. I groaned. I was way too tired to putsy around. It was late after all.

"You walk any slower and I may take back my invitation." He was beside me in a flash and I smiled. "That's a good boy." I taunted and his ears flattened and he growled. I laughed and his ears perked back up. I reached my hand up and rubbed his neck and he began to (for lack of a better word) purr. "Now what to name you." I mumbled. One of his eyes popped open to look at me as if to say: 'are you nuts?' I snickered and pulled away. He whimpered.

Hmmmm. "Well I don't wanna call you something really stupid like Wolfie." A low growl rumbled through his chest and I grinned. "Yea definitely not Wolfie." Well I could name him something that has to do with the color of his fur. Ha what kind of name that I knew meant silver? Ugh. Wait the wolf was male right?

"Before I pick a name, you are a boy right?" I had to ask and if he could understand me perhaps he could give some kind of an answer?

The wolf glared at me and turned away. Walking over to one of my bookcases it lifted up its leg…

"I swear to the moon if you piss on anything in my house I'll make you lick it up and then will I cut off your balls with a blender." I threatened.

He paused.

Then probably thinking that his baby maker was much more important than proving his point he walked back over.

I sighed. Am I really that stupid that I can't figure out a name for him? Wait…I have one….

"I have a name…" I said to him as I began petting his coat again. "How about Ash. It's simple, matches your fur and I always found the name quite dashing." Ash rolled his eyes but didn't growl, only continued to do his weird purr thing.

"Ash it is." I mumbled. My eyes were heavy and all I really wanted to do was sleep.

"I don't know about you Ash but I'm tired as hell. I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to stay, just as long as you don't eat me." Ash snorted but instead of leaving, as I pulled my quilt around me, he situated himself in a ball beside me. His face across from mine and lay upon his paws. I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes; my body feeling like it weighed a ton as my senses disappeared into the emptiness of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Dream

**Third POV**

Paul wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Not after all that had just transpired, mere hours before.

And certainly not while Raylina is only inches from him, fast asleep. His mate, his imprint, trusting him without realizing it, in his most secret form. How could any wolf get sleep knowing that?

The fire from the hearth flickered across her smooth skin. The quilt she had grabbed before she passed out had long been pushed down and no longer covered her, recently she moved and hitched her shirt upwards. The fires' shadows danced across her smooth stomach while her sweats hugged her hips. Paul did his best not to pay attention to that, but he couldn't help it either. Every detail about her stood out to him, made him restless. Her own arm was now tossed carelessly above her head, which still faced Paul while she laid on her back. Her left arm still at her side but her fingers were splayed upon the edge of her slim stomach. Her legs were tangled within the thick quilt and her eyes fluttered back and forth under her eyelids. Paul studied the way her long, ebony lashes cascaded down and cast shadows on her high cheekbones. Her damp lips were slightly parted as she breathed; her curly hair and unruly mess. Some covering her perfectly smooth shoulders while some was splayed across the pillow. Her chest rose steadily as she dreamed.

There couldn't have been a more perfect sigh to Paul.

He exhaled through his snout sadly. _'Even if I were normal,' _he thought to himself, _'I'm positive that I would have fallen for her no matter what.'_

He remembered the way she ran her fingers through his silver coat. Her slender fingers so delicate against his skin, soft and caressing, gentle and sweet. He wanted those same fingers to touch him when he was human. He longed for it. Craved it. Paul wanted her to caress his neck, as she had done not two hours before.

He wanted her to look at him with the same warmth as before. He was tempted to change back into human form and caress her, to hold her gently as she slept. To feel her heartbeat under his fingertips as he traced them into patterns along her skin. He wanted her to curl into him, to hold him as if she never wanted to let go. He especially yearned for her to laugh. To smile as she had done earlier before she went to sleep.

_'This torture would kill me if I don't touch her,' _He thought. _'Even though I will end up naked, she's in deep sleep. She isn't going to wake in time to see me.' _

Paul's heart began to race as he chose to take the chance. His skin vibrated as it morphed, allowing him to change into his human form.

One moment a wolf.

The next a man.

Paul knelt before her sleeping form, careful to cover himself with his legs before reaching out to touch her. A strand of her curly hair lay across her cheek and hr brushed it back. What surprised him was how she reacted. It was as if she were breathing for the first time. She gasped, her lips parting further and she turned her head to nuzzle his hand. Yet she was still asleep. Paul's heart pounded furiously in his throat. So he did have an affect on her.

He smiled, never has been so happy about so something so small. With tender care, he allowed his thumb to stroke the divot between her cheek and nose repeatedly, savoring the moment. He savored the touch. Because with such a small thing, he felt more alive than ever. He wanted more...but he was so sure he couldn't have it.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you…Raylina?" He murmured, caressing her name, loving the feel of it upon his lips. She made a sound in the back of her throat. Light and airy, as if she knew of his presence...and that sent his inner wolf into a frenzy. He wanted to do so much with her. Hold her, please her, obey her every command, make every wish come true. Every plead he'd give into without protest. But he couldn't. He couldn't do any of that. _'She hates my guts' _he thought in sorrow. _'Not that I blame her in the least. I just wish she would look at me.'_

He couldn't spend much more time with her as a human, he could sense her beginning to rouse from sleep, as if to greet him. And so, staring at her part lips, his did something unthinkable. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

A feather light brushing of lips.

A kiss.

_'Is that what this is? A kiss?' _He thought as fireworks erupted in his body._ 'No, it cant be just a kiss. This is...this an explosion, life blossoming...this is..this is life. With a kiss I feel like I can run faster than I ever have, do six impossible things before breakfast.' _He thought with a chuckle. He leaned forward again, being bold and daring and took a second kiss from her lips and sighed in bliss when he pulled away. She was close to resurfacing to reality and so he morphed back, lying in the position he was in, eyes closed when she bolted awake, panting.

Her eyes were foggy as she peered over at Ash who popped an eye open as if he'd been asleep the entire time. She frowned in confusion and brought her hand up to her lips. "I had the strangest dream." She murmured peering over at Ash, shaking her head with a rueful smile. "It's an odd night. I'm sorry to have woken you." Ash snorted and Raylina smiled before turning on her side, still facing him, and closing her eyes once more though by her breathing, she was far from asleep.

_"Paul." _A voice whispered inside his head. '_Timing was always perfect wasn't it?' _Paul couldn't help but think, as he eyed the ceiling.

_"Yes Jacob?" _He responded to the telepathic link.

_"Do you want me to see if Embry will take your place tonight?" _He asked, his rough voice cracked with the need to sleep. _"Was filled in on the situation, figured it would help you out if I did wake Embry up."_

_"Would you? Thanks Jake." _

_"No problem, just get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow."_

_"Speaking of which, you know Embry is probably going to ditch if you're giving him my morning patrol."_

_"Yea," _Jake chuckled mentally. _"I know."_

_"Alright man, get some sleep. Sleep well." _Paul wished him goodnight, and the Jake's wolf presence left the link, alerting them to the fact that he was now human.

Raylina's breathing still hadn't changed, and by the way she was frowning, she was deep in though. Paul kind of felt bad that he had woken her up but at the same time...he didn't. Those kisses were the best things he's ever stolen. He gave a loud exhale from his snout and Raylina's eyes popped open. "Hmm?" She hummed and raised herself up a bit. "Something wrong Ash?"

He stood up and to her surprise came very close to her. Even more to her surprise he shuffled himself over her pillows and laid down, creating a "C" like shape around her. Raylina gave a small smile and placed her head upon him, a living pillow. Paul couldn't help but let out a small whimper. If he were in his human form she'd be laying on his chest. And just the thought creating involuntary shivers to rake across his body.

To his surprise and delight she turned over and faced him, grabbing on of his paws and stroking it gently as she began to slip into the world of sleep. "My Ash." She murmured, and she was gone.

Paul had never felt happier.

And so he fell asleep that way, encased around his imprint, his paw nestled between her hands.

Paul awoke the next morning blurry eyes and alone. Immediately he bolted up, wincing at how many bones had cracked within his wolf body. Where had she gone? Panic set into his heart as nosed around the house. There was a fresh bucket of meat out on the floor, and his stomach growled. He probably wouldn't get to eat this morning though. Not that it mattered much to him. But the fact was, the meat was fresh so she was okay and just somewhere around the house. He let out a sneeze of sorts and moved to walk up the stairs in the hallways. He was honestly surprised that this house had wide and tall enough doors and halls to accommodate his sheer size.

Steam pooled through the bottom of the farthest door in the hall he found himself in and humming was distinctly heard from the inside when…. the door was opened.

The wolf whimpered and Paul sat down, his tail flicking around him.

He felt like an idiot but at that point he couldn't really control much of what he was doing. He was too focused on her.

Steam rushed out from around her as she walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet. Her towel hugged her form and was tied in the corner. The bottom hem parted revealing layers of her beautiful slim legs. Her curly hair was knotted, dripping and pulled to the side of her head. Raylina looked up, surprised to find Ash at the end of the hall. She broke out into a grin.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Paul's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. Suddenly he felt like a tamed house pet. "I left a bucket of meat out for you." She said and bent down to pet the scruff of his neck. Leaning forward she gave him a happy peck on the nose. He mentally blushed...then cursed.

She grinned and stood, walking over to her bedroom door.

"Would you like to join me?" She asks before closing her door. Paul nearly bolted through that door too but he knew someday she'd find out exactly who and what he was, and he wasn't too sure if she'd forgive him for that. So instead he took the opportunity to actually have that breakfast, despite what he thought. So he turned away and headed down the stairs.

"A gentleman too." He heard her chuckle and he rolled his eyes, sticking his muzzle into the bucket and eating the meat quickly. He even cleaned off his muzzle as best as he could after he had finished. He really hoped Jake left him some fresh clothes outside. He went and stood by the front door, waiting for Raylina to finish up. Though, as he waited, he noticed with irritation that his tail was flicking back and forth. Though he tried his hardest to stop it from moving, it seemed his wolf counterpart had other ideas. His tail swished around his body ever more and he became so irritated with the precarious thing that he began to chase it. Which may have not been the best idea, but Paul's temper began to rise. He couldn't understand for the life of him though how it was so hard to catch his own tail. Around and around he spun until he heard a sweet, light laugh from behind him. It was then that he stopped in shame, facing away from her.

It had occurred to him how much of a common dog he looked to her just now. Chasing his own damn tail.

Facing the internal embarrassment he turned around. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black hoodie, and surprisingly her hair was near completely dry. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as Paul narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. That seemed to entice more laughter from her because it now rang through the hall. Paul leaned forward on his front legs as if to leap.

"You wouldn't." She challenged, still laughing. Mentally smirking Paul leaped forward and she dodged, running away from him and around into the kitchen. Paul chased her too, growling as she laughed. His body nearly slammed into the wall as he slid around the bed and into the living room. He crept forward through the living room, where she stood panting with laughter, her hands held up.

"Now let's not be too rash about this Ash dear." Raylina said with a grin that flitted away when he bent forward. "No…" She said and he leaped again. She tried to move back but tripped and Paul landed right on top, careful of her though so he wouldn't crush her. She squealed as he placed his paws on her shoulders to keep her down. Her hair was splayed out like a halo around her head and her face was lit with laughter. He bent forward and began licking her face.

"No please no!" She laughed, trying to get him off as he lathered her face with his wolf tongue.

"I just took a shower Ash!" She squirmed as he lapped at her face, tasting of fresh soap, which wasn't too pleasant but because it was her, Paul had no qualms. Raylina writhed beneath Paul to get away but to no avail. Sighing in defeat she allowed him to continue to lick her, cringing when his tongue darted across her mouth and nose. Paul didn't mind any of this though. It was his wolf version of showering her in kisses. _'Too bad she doesn't know that.' _He thought with a pang of sadness.

"I really hope you don't have some disease that'll turn me into a rabid squirrel." Paul stopped to look at her funny. She snickered and brought her hand up to caress his fur.

"You'll come back tonight right?" She whispered as her fingers made their way through it. He shivered and gave a wolf like grin. She smiled. "Good. I quite like you Ash, and I couldn't bear it if I lost a friend." Raylina murmured.

_'She likes me!' _

_'She likes Ash.'_

_Damn it. _Paul internally cursed at his own misfortunes.

But he gave her one last lick and got off her. She wiped her face off on her sleeve and stood, petting his head as she went back into the kitchen to pick up her things she for school and a muffin.

"Ash!" She called out and Paul came around the corner and peered at her. "I've got to go to school today, I saw that you ate breakfast. I'm glad. Try not to tear up my house though okay?" He rolled his eyes as she bit into the muffin. Licking her lips, she walked into the hallway. Paul bolted after her and she didn't hide her surprise when he came out the door with her.

"Alright, but you can only follow to the edge of the wood. I don't want anyone seeing you then trying to shoot." Paul rolled his eyes at her silly comment. _'Not only would I be following her to school, no one would shoot me because I am way to fast.' _Paul though as he stood beside her. She smiled down at him and began walking off the porch into the morning sun.

Paul watched as she walked off in sadness before he darted into the woods to find the spare clothes Jake hopefully left for him.

'_If only I could change and show her the real me.' _Paul thought to himself as he morphed into his human form, her scent still lingering on his body._ 'The human side of me. Then none of this would seem like a dream just waiting to end.'_


	11. Chapter 11: What's Next?

The darkness was peaceful. It was comforting.

**Tap.**

The sound resounded through my mind and I felt the familiar pull to consciousness. I groaned.

**Tap.**

"That had better not be you, Ash." I grumbled and I felt a familiar lick on my face. I hummed an "Umph."

**Tap.**

Ash growled and my eyes fluttered open. I peered over at him. He was growling at the window. "What are you doing? Do you want out?" I asked, yawning and nestling back into his soft fur.

**Tap.**

"If that is a squirrel, it is going to die." I growled into his side and sat up. Ash whimpered. "You are a demanding pup aren't you?" He let out a sneeze of some sort and shook his head. I gave a slightly girlish chuckle and kissed the tip of his nose. I slid from my bed and walked carefully over to my window peering out slightly.

**Tap.**

A rock had hit the right pane of my window. I flicked open the switch and opened them, then peered further down.

"Jacob?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I wondered vaguely if this was just a sick demented dream. Why would Jacob be at my window? How did he even which one was my window to begin with?

"Morning sleepy head." He called up and I groaned, still rubbing my left eye tiredly.

"What's the occasion?" I hollered down, confused as to why he was at my house.

"It's Saturday" He grinned. "12:10 if you want to be specific."

I frowned, what was happening- Oh.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" His grin widened as I clutched my face in horror. "Give me two minutes and I'll be out!" Ash nudged my leg and I moved him away with my foot, not wanting Jake to see him as I hurriedly shut my window. I peered down at my pup in absolute horror. "I totally forgot we were going to hang out today. Staying up late last night for that project wasn't the best of ideas." I told him as I rushed around my room trying to find something to wear. "I mean, who assigns a project on a Friday anyways?" I ranted as I grabbed a dark pair of skinny jeans from my drawer and a grey hoodie. Quickly I slipped on my converse and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to keep Jake waiting too long, and brushing all the knots out of my hair would take too long. I put on some deodorant and grabbed my wallet, shoving it into my back pocket before looking over at Ash. He whimpered and pawed the bed, looking at me before looking back at the bed, and then me again. I let out a small exhale of laughter. "I can't pumpkin. I scheduled this with Jake days before you came." I rubbed his scruff gently. "Be good, I'll be back later. You know how to get out if you need to." Before I made my art project last night I made an opening in the back of the house for Ash to come in and out of when he pleased, instead of leaving my door open for any intruder to just walk in. I kissed the tip of his nose and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

I grabbed the key to my house from the little basket on the kitchen counter and headed towards the door, sticking the key into my pocket as I opened the door. "I'm so sorry Jake." I said as I locked the door behind me and began walking over to him. "My art teacher has a project due Monday so I stayed up late last night doing it. I didn't mean to sleep in," I explained, hoping he'd understand.

Jake grinned. "It's okay, it's not like I was waiting here for an hour." I gave a relieved smile as e walked over to his truck and like a gentleman he opened the passenger door for me to get in.

I smiled at him, aware of the slight blush rising into my features as I got in. Stupid stupid stupid blush! I growled at myself as Jake walked back around and got into the driver seat, him and I buckling ourselves in. "So what was the art project?" Jake asked as he turned the key and put the truck into first gear, going down the road.

I fiddled with the beginnings of a tear in my jeans. "We had to sketch either a self portrait or draw someone else. I tried to draw myself while looking in the mirror. After a few tries I realized I wasn't too good at that. "I chuckled. "And by the time I gave up on trying to draw myself it was too late to walk down to Kim's house and back to draw her. So I searched around the house to find a picture of my grandmother. She took a while to draw because I wanted to draw her the way she was in my memory. The picture I found she was younger in. So I had to draw all her wrinkles and get her aged looked right." I explained.

Jake nodded in interest as we turned down the road, heading down the hill and away from my home. "Sounds like I'd rather take the F."

I laughed. " I was interested in doing it, just wasn't sure if I could. It turned out well enough."

"I'm glad it turned out well." Jacob said with a smile as pulled to a stop when the light turned red heading into town. "So, are you excited?" He asked, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm suppose to be excited for..." I paused with a frown. "What are we doing?"

"Can't tell you. It's classified information," he teased.

"What type of classified?" I asked with a rueful smile.

He gave a laugh as the light turned green. "The kind where if I tell you, you die." He peered over at me, his smile gone and his face serious before turning back to the road.

"Oh haha aren't you funny." I joked and he couldn't keep his composure.

"Damn," he said. "If I held that look on for a little bit longer I'm sure you would've believed me."

I scoffed. "I'm gullible but I'm not that gullible, seriously what are we doing?" He kept silent. I pouted. "Movie? Lunch? Hide and seek?"

"What?" He smiled after the last one. "You're strange," he said, shaking his head. "Didn't you know that La Push has an arcade?"

I felt my eyes widen. "Uhmmm no?"

"Really." He stated. "Well surprise. I really didn't think movies or lunch was the way to go. It really isn't a date just friends hanging out."

"Friends can hang out and do that too!" I exclaimed, confused.

"Not here," Jake chuckled. "Everybody thinks it means something," he rolls his eyes. "But that's because there's hardly anything here. If you really want something extravagant you'd have to drive to Seattle."

Jake kept heading straight before making a left two or three streets up from Kim's house. "Well that sucks," I muttered as he pulled into a small parking lot and put the truck in park.

"It does but at the same time, you learn how to live without the extravagant things in life and enjoy the simpler pleasures." Jake unbuckled and smiled. "Like for instance a nearly twenty year old arcade." I grinned and unbuckled too. Jake lost his smile and inhaled. "Though I should have told you this before we came, we are probably going to have company at some point." My face bunched up in confusion. " The guys found out I was taking you here the other day," he explained. "So they made it a personal mission to come too."

I twiddled my fingers a bit. "Well...who's coming?" I asked. It wasn't that I minded; I was just being cautious. "Not that I mind." I made sure he knew that, too.

"Uhmm, basically your Theater class," he smiled awkwardly.

I let out an exhale. "Okay, so who is who. I know I probably should know who they are by now but the only ones I know are Paul and Jared." It didn't really surprise me that Jake knew I had theater with them, I mean I didn't really mention it or them but still. Word gets around.

His eyebrows raised. "Well..." He paused, trying to find ways to describe each of them. "Uh Seth is the smallest of us guys so he is definitely easiest to remember... Quil has kinda curly hair, its more wavy than the rest of ours. If you know Jared, Paul, and I and can pick out who Seth and Quil is then Embry shouldn't be too hard to pinpoint."

I nodded. "Okay." I sighed then smiled. "Okay," I repeated. "Let's go." I said jovially before turning and coming out of the car. Jake followed suit and we walked into the arcade together. I was surprised by the bright flashing lights and even more so by the little ones running around with stuffed toys in there hands. There was laughter and playful screams echoing through out and I just looked over at Jake, who looked over at me with a shy grin.

"Good place to go or no?" He suddenly looked apprehensive. "Did you want to go somewhere else?"

I laughed. "No! This is perfect. Why would you think I would want to go anywhere else?"

He shrugged and began walking off towards the right of the arcade. "There's this girl I like from Forks." Jake said. He then paused, eyeing some games farther in. "There's a new motorcycle game over there, wanna ride with me?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure," I agreed and he led me forward.

"But anyways, she..." He sighed trying to find a way to explain. "She's kind of has dull taste ya know?" He pulled out a card and swiped it. He then showed it to me. "The newer games have cards that hold the tokens you have. I just build mine up."

I chuckled. "I take it you come here often?"

He grinned and moved to the left hand bike and got on. "I did a lot my freshmen year of high school, that's how I have it built up so much." He nodded over to my bike. "Get on."

I did as he asked and slipped onto the right hand bike. It was great because though we were on two separate bikes we shared a screen and we were to race each other with the bikes we chose. "Dull tastes?" I continued, wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say. Since he was considered player one, he revved the handle of his bike down and leaned over to his right to choose the bikes and avatar on the screen. I watched him and how he did it so I wouldn't get it wrong. When he had chosen he began speaking again.

"Well...not really dull tastes...she's just...like you." I paused in my choosing to give him a confused look. Immediately he knew where he went wrong. "That isn't what I meant. What I mean is, you nor her or like any of the girls around her. Neither of you really have a taste for fashion nor wear make up, you both read, and don't really care for the extravagant things...obviously." He eyed the arcade around us. "Other than that.. you guys really don't have much in common. She just doesn't like a great deal of things. She's very...introvert. She doesn't care to be around so many people for very long, and she never lets anyone get to know her on the level she knows herself. I don't know..." He trailed off, the confusion evident in his voice.

"If that's the case why do you like her so much?"

Jake eyed me funny as if I had grown an extra head and a tail as I quickly chose my bike. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean if that's the case, you're never going to know her the way you probably want to." The screen had the "loading" symbol for a minute before our avatars were infront of the racing line. I pulled the right handle back to rev the engine and held it there as the race began, both his bike and mine speeding down the designated course he chose too. "And how can you like or even love someone you really don't know?" I asked as I leaned my bike to the right around a cliff. "Because if they won't let you know them on that level, how can you be so sure they are who they show you?" I asked.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice," he called out as I rammed my avatar into his, trying to ram him off the road playfully.

"That's the thing, what says you don't have a choice? Everyone has a choice."

"And what about destiny? Fate?" Our bikes leaped over a ramp and we landed well, still going at full speed to the finish line. I rammed into him again and this time his avatar swerved, slowing it down just enough for mine to cross over the finish line a second before his.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Whoo," I said enthusiastically with a smile before turning over to Jake who simply shook his head at the large letters on his screen that read '2nd Place'. I decided to speak. "To an extent our lives could possibly be dictated by that, but it's only by the choices we make is that the case I think. Why would you willingly put your heart on the line for someone who wouldn't give you the same? Who wouldn't give you less or wouldn't let you know them? If you don't know who the person is truly, how can you love them truly?"

Jake peered over at me apprehensively, his heart in his dark eyes. "But what if I can figure her out? What if I can understand her? Or try, better than anyone can?"

"What if that's not what she wants?" I retorted. "Jake, I'm not saying that liking or loving this girl is bad or anything, but if she is that way, then she doesn't want to be understood. It sounds to me like she doesn't want you to know her that way."

"So what am I suppose to do give up?"

"I didn't suggest that," I said, swinging off the bike before sighing. "I just don't want to see you hurt Jake, that's all. I'm sorry." I murmured, looking at him apologetically. I tend to over analyze things too much, and way too often for my liking. It's not that I meant to of course but things never had a simple answer to me.

"I know, thank you for your concern Red," he said, smiling over at me. "It's okay."

I frowned. "What was your original point though? Like why were we talking about her?" I asked, remembering what we had been talking about originally before we got off topic.

Jake frowned too and thought about it for a moment. "Oh!" He licked his lips quickly before turning his head towards the door. "The guys are here." He shook his head. "But anyways, I asked if this was okay because I know she wouldn't have liked it all too much. Too many people here I guess, not really a gamer I think. Which was my point, and why I rambled so much." He gave an awkward half smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was afraid you'd have the same tastes and wouldn't like it either."

I smiled. "Nah, I may not have played many video games in my life but...I know how to enjoy the simpler things." I said, quoting him from earlier.

Jake gave a big smile before a large burly arm wrapped around his neck. "Damn Jake, we were really hoping you'd win." I peered over to the line of guys. Jared and Paul stood closer together, while Jared was looking at the ground and shuffling his feet with his hands in his pockets. Paul had his eyes on me to which I quickly looked away, hoping he wouldn't be able to see the faint blush I knew was creeping into my cheeks. My chest and neck felt warm, but I made sure not to pay any mind. Or else it'd be worse. Beside Paul, was a smaller boy who Jake would be Seth, and beside him was the guy with curly hair so that would be Quil. So...the guy with his arm around Jake would be Embry. I eyed Embry with a sense of nervousness. Which was weird because I've never even spoken to the guy...who happened to be really...really attractive.

Not Paul attractive, which was other worldly, but attractive nonetheless. There was a growl to my left and I immediately looked to Paul and Jared. There, Paul was seething.

I frowned in confusion and stepped back, farther away from the guys.

Paul noticed the step and shook his head, his eyes wide and apologetic before making a few steps towards me. I fought the urge to step farther back.

That's when he spoke. "So... Raylina..?" I eyed him curiously. He shuffled his feet and peered down at the floor. "How's your leg?" He asked, his voice quiet.

I tucked a strand of my curly hair behind my ear awkwardly and remained silent. "I'm really sorry for that, and if there is anything I can do to make up for that, I'll do it." He sounded resolute to me and I cleared my throat.

"It's...it's fine really. It healed days ago so it wasn't as bad as people thought." I said, looking up at his 6 foot frame.

He frowned. "Really? I know I kicked pretty hard...you don't have to pretend I didn't or anything.." He said, his eyes showing his blatant confusion. Why was he so confused?

"Well I'm not pretending Paul, it's healed. Like the day after. It's fine." I said, eyeing him oddly. I really did not understand why he was so confused.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"Uhhh..." I began but he was already bending down and I looked down at him, eyes very wide. I was also very aware that all the guys were looking at us so it didn't help the warmth spreading through my being, whether from embarrassment or excitement, I couldn't really tell. I inhaled sharply when he carefully, and gently might I add, raised my dark pant leg to see the skin of my ankle and to his astonishment there wasn't a sign of ever being injured there.

"You weren't kidding." He said, his fingers lightly skimmed the skin exposed to him. Why did this feel a little to intimate than I would have liked? I wasn't entirely sure, I just knew that the light touches his finger tips were placing upon my skin were sending jolts of electricity up through my body and butterflies were sprouting their wings within my stomach. I had no idea what to do nor what was happening, but I was also a little afraid of it. I mean this guy bullied Kim, why in the world would I have a thing for him? My mind was definitely fighting this, my body on the other hand...was not.

Sick thing was, the way he looked up at him, his eyes sparking with something I didn't quite want to name just yet, told me he knew it too.

And that was something I just couldn't handle. I moved back, away from him, yanking the pant leg from his grasp and I pulled it back down. "No I wasn't." I cleared my throat and moved toward Jake and Embry when he stood. I tried to ignore the way my body responded and reacted to his build. How powerfully he loomed over me, I was absolutely positive that he would engulf me if we ever got close enough. I was afraid to get close enough. I didn't want to know what would happen.

"So," I began to the wide eyed boys as Paul tore out of the arcade as fast as he could for ...whatever reason. "What's next?"


	12. Chapter 12: Exhaustion

By the end of the night the encounter with Paul had long been forgotten...by everyone but me that is. Every so often I would look towards the door, waiting for him to reappear. Secretly hoping for it too. Even more so as night time came and I became sleepier and sleepier the more time passed.

Around ten o clock, near closing time, Embry turned towards me as the other guys battled each other on a terminator game for the sixth time since they arrived.

"How were you able to heal that?" He asked, nodding down to my leg. "I mean I 'm not trying to brag or be narcissistic or anything but we are a pretty strong group of guys. Even when we aren't trying we do damage. So how did you do it?"

I peered down at my feet, leaning my ankle against the floor in a thoughtful manner. "I didn't really do anything. I put a band aid on it when I got home, the next morning it was still tender but it wasn't as bad and when I came home from school later that night it was gone." I shrugged, pinning my bangs back behind my ears to look up at him. "I really don't know."

He frowned, staring at me. "Has it always been that way?"

"You mean like really fast healing?" I questioned, thinking about it. "Yeah, pretty much. I remember it freaked out the other kids when I was younger and didn't live here. One kid would throw rocks at me and when I went back to the park later on that day the marks were gone."

"So it isn't...out of the ordinary for you to heal that fast?"

I shook my head no. "Gran always said it was just being a native. Spirits were always watching and gave me their blessing."

Embry gave a rueful smile. "Yeah, that sounds like a Quileute thing to say," he chuckled. "Anything else special about you Miss Dawson," Embry teased.

I gave out a small exhale of laughter. "I'm not known to be special Embry, so no not at all."

Embry's look softened. "You're special you just don't know it." I rolled my eyes and his eyebrows raised. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He said sarcastically, his eyes shining with humor. The guys finished their game and put their guns back into the holsters before rough housing and turning around to face us outcasts. Jake looked over at me, his eyes flashing at my arms crossed, tired look. "You look ready to pass out, you alright there Red?" I gave a thumbs up and he just smiled. Suddenly my feet were no longer touching the ground and I was hoisted into the air. I let out a screech of surprise only to realize I was in the arms of Embry, who was smirking at me. "What? At least I didn't throw you over my shoulder, you rolled your eyes at me." His dark eyes were lit with amusement as I struggled to break free. "Besides, you're definitely tired, Jake's right, you look ready to pass out." They had a point though, so I stopped my struggle. I felt exhaustion lay heavy in my bones and so I just snuggled deeper into Embry's chest.

"Yeah..." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Come on Jake, we should get her home. You know Sam will want us back too..." Embry trailed off and I could feel him look down at me as I yawned.

"Yea, okay." Jake agreed and I peeked out from beneath my eyelashes to see the boys were following somberly behind us, as if they didn't want to leave just yet.

"We don't have to go-" I protested. "The boys can stay can't they?"

"Nah," Jake said from behind Embry and I. "We have to head up to Sam's tonight. Some things we have to take care of."

"Mmmm." I said tiredly. "One of these I'ma have to meet this Sam character. He sounds like a strict man. Fatherly...but strict." The boys chuckled and the cool night air replaced the warm, enclosed air. I shivered and leaned even more into Embry's warmth. Secretly, and I don't think I'd ever admit this out loud, but I wish it were Paul holding me like this. So, pushing aside the fact that it was Embry carrying my tired body to Jake's truck, I imagined it was Paul.

I actually sighed in contentment for a moment, but not before I went crashing down hard into the pavement. I didn't feel the air beneath me, just the ground. My butt hit first followed by the slamming of my back and an even harder hitting of my head. I rolled to my right side as my skull thumped in pain. I clutched it in misery.

"What the hell!" I yelled, pausing the clutching of my head to lift up my aching body. I carefully turned to my left to see what was happening and to my astonishment both Embry and Paul were fighting in the middle of the road. While Jake and and Quil tried to pry them apart Seth came to my aid.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" he asked, getting on his knees to check.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Are you hurt?" He repeated, his eyes lined with worry...and even a flash of fear.

I groaned. "I hit my head," I answered. "But I'll be fine. What the hell are they fighting for?"

Seth sighed, and pushed back some of my hair to make sure there wasn't any blood before answering. "Paul is kind of temperamental, he can't control his rage at times and...well..right now is one of those moments."

"But why is he fighting Embry? What did he do?"

Seth looked at me in pity. "Embry was holding you." He let out a sigh. "I really shouldn't tell you this but-"

"SETH!" Paul roared as Jake pried him away from Embry on the road. "You shut your mouth!" He bellowed.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't threaten me like that if Leah were here," he muttered. He looked back up at me. "He's really...protective of you. Whether you know it or not. And he saw...no pun for this but...he saw red when Embry held you like that."

I paused, my anger rising. "So...lemme get this straight, he's fighting one of our mutual friends...because he fucking let his jealousy get the best of him?"

Seth's eyes got big. Paul broke free of Jake's grasp and was trying to get to Embry once again. They were moving farther away and it was becoming harder to hear the words Paul was screaming at Embry. "Yea..."

I clenched my jaw. "Help me up would you dear?" I said nicely and immediately Seth did as I asked, looping his arm around my waist as I stood just in case I fell. There was a faint wave of dizziness as I stood, and it was then that I was thankful of Seth's support. I flashed him a smile before taking a small step forward and another and another, to make sure I could walk properly without falling over. And then I stomped forward. Embry was belting out words to Paul about him being a temperamental dickhead with no sense of respect when I got there. Paul roared something about not touching his woman ever again to which I stopped, not even feet away. Though I somewhat enjoyed the sound of that, I couldn't tolerate it right then.

"Your woman huh? You had better not be talking about me like that Paul fucking Lahote."

Immediately the fighting stopped.

Paul's shoulders were clenched and his eyes were blazing when he turned to look at me. "He shouldn't have touched you," he growled, his body shaking as he took a step towards me. "My woman. No one else."

I leaned forward, making sure he got the picture. "Not with that attitude. Only in your wildest dreams would I ever think about it." Instantly the blaze left his eyes, and he stared wide-eyed and hurt. "You are completely rude, you don't think before you act, you allow your temper to get the best of you and you have piss poor excuse for manners."

His shoulders slumped down. "Did it ever occur to you, Paul, that Embry was being a gentleman and carrying me to Jacob's truck because I was too tired to stand and they could tell? Not only did you just fight your friend for absolutely no reason, you had "your woman", " I put an emphasis on that, using my fingers for quotations for added measure too. "slammed into the ground. Real gentlemanly you are, another friend of yours had to come make sure I was even conscious. If I was your woman as you claimed, I wouldn't have even been on the ground, I wouldn't have needed some kid to help me. Yea, I really am your woman alright aren't I?"

Instantly I felt guilt.

I hadn't meant to say all of that so cruelly...but it was true. How could he ever expect me to be "his woman" when he had a temper like that. A temper he could very well take out on me? That's not something I needed, and though I had Kim's reassurance that that isn't who he is, how could I know for sure? Not only that but he hurts the people we know, I couldn't live with that.

With his broken heart in his eyes, he took a step forward. "I..." He paused, letting out a painful exhale of air he lifted up his hand to cup my cheek but I only turned away. In my peripheral vision he hung his head. "I'm sorry."

And then he was gone.

I looked back over to the woods where he disappeared and took a few steps forward after him. My heart breaking too, but why I did not know. "Paul.." I murmured, my own shoulders drooping. I turned towards Jacob. "I hadn't meant to hurt him..." I said.

Jake just looked at me with a sad smile. "We know and eventually he will too. But you have a point Red, and he needs to learn that. He can't let his temper control him." Jake paused. "Red...if he could control his temper, think before he acted...would you try for him?"

I frowned. "What do you mean.?" I questioned, even though in my mind I already knew exactly what he was asking.

"If he could change his ways, would you consider him as anything more than...an acquaintance?" Jake asked. "I see the fear in your eyes when he's around, and I think you're running from him. His actions aren't really helping him but... I think there's more to this than his temper. Why are you running?" Suffice to say I didn't answer, instead I peered around him to look at Embry.

"Are you okay?" When he nodded I looked back at Jake. "Take me home please." I murmured and he just sighed but nodded too.

Before I followed Jake to the truck I gave Seth a hug, and thanked him for helping me. I gave Quil a hug too, and after I gave on to Embry, apologizing for the way things ended tonight.

"It's okay, really." Embry said as we hugged. "Everything will be perfectly fine and back to normal by tomorrow, it always is." He grinned and I nodded.

"I hope so, Thank you." I said and I walked back to the truck where Jake was waiting for me. Needless to say as soon as I got home, I shrugged off my clothes, not even bothering to put new ones on, crawled into bed and fell asleep, vaguely hearing Ash come into my room as I caved into exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13: Cold Shower

**Alrighty children, there is a reason this story is rated 'M' for mature and so I'm going to give you that reason. Since there isn't much profanity as there was before and...well its A twilight fanfiction, what kind of twilight fanfiction would it be without a little (just a little!) smut huh? So I apologize to the readers who don't like reading things like this, and to the readers that do...well ENJOY. P.S its kinda Sadistic and masochistic based so there will be pain...of the sexual kind. But nothing too bad. REVIEWS ARE LOVED. Again: Have Fun.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to view only darkness.

Which should have been normal to me, if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't like the darkness in my room. The darkness in my room had an end, the darkness here did not. It took me a moment to realize I was peering up at an endless, vast pool of darkness. And as my senses regained their abilities I realized that I was far from being snug in my bed with Ash beside me. I was lying on soft soft grass instead and I sat up. My skin was tingling with electricity, and I jumped, my heart racing when there was a crackle of thunder within the sky. It wasn't just dark above me, it was storm dark, devoid of any star light. I shivered and looked down at myself to regain my bearings.

What in the name of all that is holy am I wearing? I thought to myself as I ran my fingers along the silk dress. If it was even called that. It was the skimpiest thing to ever be put on my body...but I wasn't entirely disgusted by it. I moved a bit an to my surprise and delight it was very soft upon my skin. Like wearing nothing at all.

I shouldn't have been comfortable with that by any means. But yet I was. It was strange. But that didn't matter. What really mattered was getting out of here. How did I even end up here? Where even was 'here'? Carefully I stood, hoping that some small twig or rock wouldn't get stuck in my foot. There was another roll of thunder and although I was more prepared for it to come, I still jumped a bit.

Studying my surrounding I realized that I was in a small, circular clearing, surrounded by trees, and not too far from a rock surface perhaps a massive boulder in the center of the clearing. I wondered vaguely if I'd be able to see my location since it was higher than the ground I was standing on. If that was the case I'd perhaps be able to see maybe lights from houses or even my own house, or perhaps the ocean. One could only hope at least, especially in this kind of darkness. I began to walk forward, frowning the closer I got to the rock structure. There was stairs that led up oddly enough, and it looked flat with the exception of two column like structures on the edges of the surface. From where I was, it just seemed like a simply rock. It wasn't.

That frightened me.

But I couldn't exactly head away from it. I mean there was about ten stairs there, so it definitely had decent height from the ground and I needed to get out of here, back to home. Whatever direction that would be from this odd place. It still confused me about how I got here, and I how ended up in this little nightgown thing, I ran my fingers over the hem that fell to my mid-thigh. I mean last I remembered I just stripped out of my clothes and passed out. I didn't even let Ash curl up beneath me. Just fell asleep.

Perhaps Ash carried me here? I thought as I stepped onto the first step cautiously. No, I don't think Ash would have been able to do that without waking me. There would be no way to do it without sinking his teeth into me. And how would the nightgown be placed on me? Certainly not by him. And I didn't own anything like this. I moved to the second stair, the sound of my bare feet hitting the cold stone was quiet but I could still here it. And if there was anything out here-

I swear to the heavens I just heard a twig snap.

My heart rate increased and I exhaled a frightened breath as I turned around.

Then there was a growl.

A low guttural growl.

I became panicked. I wasn't alone out here. Though strangely as soon as the panic set in, my heart began to calm. It's like...I was afraid but somehow it was like being reassured that I had nothing to fear. It was all to confusing as I backed up onto the third stair, watching out for whatever would jump out at me.

Another growl was heard from inside the woods and I stepped onto another step. It sounded like the growl was closer. And I was certainly not okay with that. Nor was I okay with getting eaten tonight by a rabid animal. I stepped onto another and another before pausing.

It had gone early silent.

My heart beat raged in my ears as I stepped back again.

I nearly screamed though, when not only was there a presence behind me, even worse still the being's hands slid across my hips and rested very low upon them.

"That's not the kind of scream I want to hear from those lips," a man murmured into my hair. My breathing was unsteady and fear was probably emitting from every one of my pores.

"What do you want?" I exhaled fearfully as the man's body was pressed against mine, his hard chest rising and falling against my back. By the feel of it, this guy was way bigger than I was, practically engulfed me.

"You," he murmured with a smirk.

"Real cheesy." I muttered and I felt his smirk widen.

My breathing hitched when his fingers dug into the skin above my hips.

But it wasn't the fearful kind of hitch.

His hands then slid father down. He leaned forward, his teeth scraping at my shoulder as his hands slid up my thighs and beneath the gown.

I wanted to protest to what he was doing. This was wrong on many levels. I didn't even know who the person was behind me. Though all my reasoning and instincts were shouting that it was okay, he wasn't to be feared. But how could that be? A random man in a clearing, touching me. How is that not something to be terrified of? Especially when I had no idea where I was, where my home was...nothing. I certainly didn't want my dignity taken from me. Not here.

Yet my inner reasoning, was also screaming at me to shut the hell up. I didn't know what to do, how could I enjoy this? It's so very wrong and..

"Oh," I breathed out, my back arching and toes curled as his teeth sank harder into the exposed skin of shoulder and neck, all the while his hands were sliding beneath my gown. He didn't even touch me but I was..I was..

sublimely aroused.

"Don't think too much," he murmured. "Just focus on me," his breath fanned against my shoulder. I gave a shuddered breath in response and another clap of thunder reigned across the sky. His head moved and his mouth was pressed across my ear, teasing the skin. His fingers moved higher and were now on my waist, flicking his thumb beneath the hem of my panties teasingly. My stomach muscles clenched in anticipation. But he made no move to remove them, instead he bit down on the chord of my neck with more force. There was a sharp sting that should have been painful...

but it wasn't the kind of painful I would have expected. Instead the pain had me dripping as I arched, letting out a shameful moan. His hand's came up and not gently but not too roughly either cupped my aching breasts, squeezing them, palming them. He pinched my right nipple and pleasure shot down all the way to my toes.

This was so wrong, but the last bit of fighting reasoning faded away and I was left a mess.

I could feel his smirk against my neck as his kissed and licked the skin he bit into.

"Come," he murmured, sliding his hands down to my stomach and pulling gently.

Without a single hint of the internal fight I had with myself earlier, I obeyed.

Before I could see the glorified being who had brought me to this mess I was swung upwards into the arms of the man, held bridal style in his arms as he stepped up each step. I tried to look at the face of this unknown lover.

Brown eyes specked with a honey bronze flecks met mine in the small silver gaze of the moon as she peeked out behind the thunderous clouds.

To my surprise...and hesitant delight there was animal skin blankets placed upon the stone. I wasn't exactly expecting there to be a nice mattress but the skins...were animalistic.

I had no qualms about it either.

He carefully, gently laid me down upon the skins, where were soft and comfortable, unlike the previous thoughts I had about it.

Still his face was blurry to me as he leaned down to press...very familiar...lips against mine. Instantly i reacted and slid my hands into his hair, crushing his lips to mine in raw want and need. He groaned and caressed my neck while the other hand slid down my thigh, pushing up the dress before taking hold and wrapping my thigh around his hip, holding it there as our kiss deepened. Hips were soft and yet completely rough. Suddenly his lips parted and his tongue came, seeking my own. I didn't deny him access as his tongue slid against mine. But that wasn't the only thing he changed. He had been lying between my parted thighs, not moving when as his tongue met mine, he moved upwards and into my aching core. I couldn't kiss him any longer, there was just too much. I arched against him in pleasure, letting out a wanton pant. His arm that had been caressing my neck moved to brace himself as he kissed down my neck, moving in a tauntingly slow pace as he dug his manhood into my core. The pleasure thrummed in my clit, and was expanding throughout my body, buzzing everything with aroused life.

He moved again, this time with added bite.

"Ah!" I clenched my thighs together, squeezing his frame. He kissed my collarbone and released the thigh he held against himself, instead sliding the rough, calloused hand up my thigh and disappearing into my dress once more, but instead of touching me the way he had before, he instead found favor in brushing his knuckle against the thrumming part of my womanhood. My body jerked and I released a mewl of pleasure. My lover pulled himself back from me and, without even blinking, completely tore my nightgown in two, spreading it apart for view of my body.

"Beautiful," was the murmur I heard before his mouth descended on my left breast, I had no time to react as my panties were also removed in the same fashion, and without a moments pause. He inserted a digit inside of me. I moaned loudly, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. I had never been touched before in that way, and so I wasn't surprised when there was a burn at the stretch. Though it should have been uncomfortable, that burn, instead it was pleasurable. He sucked and nipped at my breast and he pumped, beginning the workings of a second finger.

The burn increased and I cried out louder than before. It shouldn't have felt this good, the pain. And yet it did. It did and I was powerless against it. I wanted more. I clawed at my lover's shoulders and back. After he had found that my breast had enough attention he gave the other attention too. As he did so he pinched my clit and I jerked again, digging my nails roughly into his shoulder blades, to which he uttered a low moan and released my breast, panting as he trailed kisses back up my neck.

"I need.." I panted. I couldn't take this anymore, I needed release. Something, anything as he worked his fingers into me. He gently scraped my inner walls and I screamed out, clawing him harder. He gave a guttural growl, and jerked his fingers harder into me. "Oh!" He did it again and again until finally there a warmth spreading that I wasn't accustomed to. I clawed him even more, yanking on his hair as the warmth built and built until finally...I fell. That's the only way to describe the sensation. My walls clamped around his fingers and instead of moaning, I bit down on him. His body shuddered the more I sank my teeth into him until finally there was a metallic taste in my mouth. My lover groaned as I fell back, exhaustion settling into my limbs.

"Tell me my name," he panted in my hear, as his blood dripped down to my collar bone. I didn't stop panting, but I did frown. He looked at me, his features still blurry." Tell me my name." He murmured. "You know my voice," he whispered along my jaw. "You know there's only person that could turn you into this.." He said, pressing a kiss to my fluttering pulse. "Tell me my name."

His hands, I realized were familiar to me as they slid up and down my hips. I had to learn how to dance with these hands holding mine...

"Paul." I whispered in horror.

And then everything went black.

Again I awoke to darkness.

But this darkness had an end.

With a sharp exhale of breath I sat up quickly, panting at what had just happened.

What had just happened...

I realized now was a dream.

A dream.

That had felt completely real. I leaned over Ash and turned on my lamp. My alarm clock read 4:13 am. Ash's eyes were wide as they took me in, even hinting at some yellow around the edges as he sniffed the air. I cupped my face in absolute horror. Getting up, I grabbed some new clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I didn't care what time it was.

It was time for a really cold shower.


	14. Chapter 14: Follow Your Own Advice

"Let me get this straight you had a wet dream about Paul." Kim said as we climbed up my hill Sunday afternoon. I groaned as we turned onto my driveway and walked for a while in silence. I narrowed my eyes down at my wrists, which were turning numb form the grocery bags that I carried. I felt bad for asking Kim to help because she was holding an equal amount, maybe even a few less than I was, and I knew if it was hurting me it was certainly hurting her. I want to get a car, I thought to myself but Gran's checks and stuff would certainly not cover a truck. I'm definitely not driving one of those beat up ones that cost more to repair them than anything. I didn't think to call Jake until we were half way up the hill, to which after I voiced the idea, Kim kicked me and nearly lost some groceries. Kim also pointed out afterwards that it was a dumb idea to shop when I'd be spending the next few days with her. Then again, she had no idea what lived with me. The meat was definitely necessary, I just didn't want to look like an idiot buying so much meat.

I sighed, remembering her question. "Yes Kim."

"Okay okay start from the top." She said, grinning. "Give me details."

I peered over at her in horror. "You need a love life!" I exclaimed as we walked up the stairs. I nudged the door open with my foot, thankful I didn't bother to lock it today for this reason. No one would come up here, everyone's afraid of this place.

"Yea," she grumbled as she followed me to the kitchen. "Don't remind me." She let out a thankful groan as the grocery bags slipped off her arms and hands and she rubbed them tenderly.

I sent her a look. "Just ask him out already!" I exclaimed, exasperated, throwing my hands into the air once they were free.

"You know very well that I can't," she said, horrified by the idea. "He'd probably look right through me like I'm Casper." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed some spices out of the one bag and moved to put them in the cabinets above the stove.

"Maybe he wouldn't look through you, as you put it, if you didn't have that hood on all the damn time." I said, going for more groceries as she sat down at one of the chairs, grabbing one of my newly bought apples from the bag it came in and sinking her teeth into it. "Or if you went and socialized a bit, go to places he does."

She scoffed, swallowing her bite of the apple. "Yea, the only place he goes to is that bonfire the guys have all the time."

I frowned. "Kim, I doubt that. He was at the arcade with Jake and I." I told her as I grabbed some frozen vegetables and placed them in the freezer above my fridge. "You just don't go out much."

"And you're point is what? You were locked in this house for how many years?" She asked, "You never went out."

I rolled my eyes again as I grabbed some more groceries. "Yeah but that's because Gran was a bit strict. And when it was night time and she was asleep, I'd sneak down to the cliff above the beach." I paused to look pointedly at her. "So at least I tried."

She looked down as she took another bite. "Oh so you're saying if I went out, got humiliated by everyone in public, he'd notice me then?"

"UGH!" I exclaimed, leaning my hands against the counter when I went to put the fruit I bought into the bowl. "No Kim, I'm saying if you weren't so damn afraid of everyone, take that hood off, and stood up for yourself when things like that happened, you wouldn't be so alone!" She kept her head down. Immediately guilt struck me like a semi truck. "Kim I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she murmured. "I know. You're right and I know this." She peered up at me, her dark eyes slightly damp. "I tried before. It just makes it worse... It's just better to be this way. At least I get to keep some form of sanity."

I looked at her sadly and went over to give her a hug. She hugged me tightly back. "You have me now though Kim, won't you try again?" I asked patiently. "I'll kick their ass, the lot of them. I know He'll see you too, just take your hood off."

She sniffed. "You think that's all it'll take? It's not a fairy tale Red," She said, pulling away to look at me. She pulled her hood down. "I'm not beautiful by any means Red. I'm..plain. My face is too wide, eyes are much too small, and my eyelashes are too long for it to even balance out." Kim said, all hope disappearing from her features.

I frowned, peering up at her from my kneeling place on the floor. "I don't see that at all." She then frowned too, confusion settling in. "You're face isn't wide at all, and your eyes are perfectly fine, and long lashes are pretty, don't need make-up to enhance them," I pointed out. "Unlike the girls we know." I suggested. "They need that stuff to even come close to pretty, and even then it's gross. Their faces weren't meant to be coloring books. You don't need that, you have natural beauty." Her eyes had become damp again and she bit her lip. "And if the guy has any brains, he'll notice that, as well as your awesome personality."

She sniffled. "Thanks Red."

I smiled. "That's what friends are for." I stood to finish putting the food away.

"So...just...put my hood down?" She questioned, nibbling on apple again. "Nothing more?"

"I don't think so." I said, pulling out the meat that was suppose to go downstairs before tossing the bags away. I grabbed the milk and put them away, before setting some bread out on the counter. "I like you just the way you are, but I'm also not the guy you're trying to impress. You do you." I said with a grin and hauled the meat to the basement door before going down the murky staircase, I flipped the switch for the lights to come on and nearly screamed up my own lungs when I saw Ash by his 'doggy door' of sorts. I panted heavily, trying to calm my racing heart as I placed the fresh meat into it's place. "God Ash," I whispered, putting a hand over my heart. "You nearly scared me to death."

He whimpered and came over, easily nuzzling my chest to-in a sense- calm me down. I rolled my eyes as I pet his mane, running my hands gently through his soft fur. "Ash I'm not going to be home for a few days, I already told you this. Kim is upstairs too, so if you don't want to be seen you gotta go." I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hugging manner. "I'll miss you." I said quietly, squeezing a bit. He whimpered again, nuzzling me. I smiled into his fur before pulling away and giving him a kiss on the nose. I turned upstairs, flicking off the light as I came through the door and locking it.

"Let me pack some clothes real fast Kim and grab my school stuff, it was a busy day yesterday so I didn't get the chance."

Kim smirked as she tossed the apple core into the trash. "Bet it was a busy night too," she winked.

"Dear god," I groaned and ran up the stairs to my room. She followed me up and stood in my door way as I stuffed another book bag full of a few days worth of clothes and supplies.

"Hey, I'm not the one who dreamed of making love to Paul Lahote." Kim pointed out and I sent her a glare.

"First off, we didn't make love-"

"So it was rough sex?" She interrupted and I growled.

"No, no sex was involved." I threw another shirt into my bag. "Second, at least I don't have a crush on Jared Cameron. Jared Cameron of all people. If you ask me Seth is a lot cuter."

"Seth?" Kim frowned. "Yea no, he's cute but not Jared cute." I rolled my eyes as I jogged over to the bathroom down the hall and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash along with some other shower supplies. "But you obviously have it bad for Paul."

"Do not," I argued.

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!" I exclaimed, frustrated as I zipped up the book bag. I grabbed my school bag and tossed it over to her and I slipped this one onto my back. She too carried that one on her back as I shut off any remaining lights or appliances in the house.

"Why are you so afraid to admit that you've got the hots for him?" She asked as I locked the door behind me and began walking down the driveway.

I exhaled an annoyed groan. "Because it's...wrong. He's got a temper-"

"And you don't?"

"That's not the point!" I argued, my voice growing a few octaves higher.

"Bullshit it's not the point. You have one too that he'll have to deal with. Fight fire with fire Red, you know that. So don't give me the stupid excuse that he has a temper and you don't know what he could, because you have just as much fire as he does. So why are you avoiding it?"I licked my lips and looked at the forest around me in silence. "Huh Red? What's so bad about him that you're running from? Why won't you admit you do?"

I exhaled and looked over at her, fighting to keep that said temper she was talking about, quenched down. "You know what, yes, I do, I like Paul. I like Paul a lot. I don't know why, or what draws me to him, but I feel it." I growled, aware that somewhere Ash was probably around. Hopefully he stayed out of sight of Kim. "And you know what I don't want to get close to him. I don't want it. I want him, but I want him to stay away. Want to guess why? Because every person I ever cared for in my life is either dead or doesn't remember me. My mother died giving birth to me, my father committed suicide, my one best friend I had when I lived with my father, Rachel, I haven't spoken to since I left. She was all I had. My grandmother wouldn't let me out of the house, I had no one but her after all of that. And she died not even two months ago. Now I have you and my dog which you didn't meet, that's a stray that comes and goes as he pleases. I couldn't bear it if I lost either of you. I don't want more people to come into my life then leave."

Immediately I blanched, not realizing I had said all of that at once. She stopped, a few paces ahead of me. "And I thought I was a coward."

"Excuse me?" I said, eyebrows raised.

Kim sighed. "I'm a coward, I know that much. For running from everyone, hiding myself from the world. I know that. But you're using it as an excuse just as much as I am." She explained. "You have to learn that people leave, not all of them, but a good portion do. Whether by death or just..life. That doesn't mean that people aren't worth that chance. Yea it hurts sometimes but, you have to learn to take that leap. You also have to learn to figure out who is worth that leap. Being afraid of it isn't going to teach you a damn thing. And besides, you've only had technically three people all of your life. Your father, Rachel. and your grandmother. And each may have been a bad circumstance, but that's only three people. There are so many other people in this world who have suffered a greater loss, not saying yours isn't tragic."

She sighed. "I'm just saying, you give some really good advice Red."

She turned around and kept walking. "Though, if you're willing to give advice, you need to learn how to follow it too."


	15. Chapter 15: Romeo

I rubbed my aching forehead, trying to relieve the small headache I had from not eating all day today. Kim and I had gotten up a bit late this morning and I might have skipped lunch too. She also wanted advice as to what to wear this morning. She didn't want to do anything fancy, like a cute blue sundress of sorts in her closet that I had suggested with a wink. Kim wanted to be simple. So we chose a nice shirt and light blue jeans and boots. It didn't sound like much but it was a lot considering she always wore a hoodie that covered her face and feel down to her mid thigh.

"Hey lovely." Embry said from behind me. I grinned and stood to give him a hug, his face had cleared up since the beating he took from Paul and I was glad. I felt kind of responsible for it. Seth and Jared were just walking into the theater room, I noticed and kicked Kim's chair. She glared up at me before her eyes brightened in understanding as I nodded over. Immediately her face fell though as I moved to hug Quil. I frowned at her.

"He won't come over here," she mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch this," I mouthed back. "Hey Seth come here!" I called out as they stepped on stage. Sure enough a broad grin flitted through Seth's features and he began walking over. So did Jared. I heard a nearly inaudible gasp from Kim and I fought back the urge to smile. I moved to hug Seth, and Kim was no longer hidden behind me. I looked back at her, and she was fiddling with her fingers, looking down.

"No hood today," Seth mentioned, frowning a bit. Guess they never really saw her with her hood down or even without her hoodie to begin with. Kim looked up and smiled a bit.

"Didn't really...see the point in it today. Wasn't feeling it," she shrugged, trying not to look nervous. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I like it." Jared said, his eyes trained completely on her. "I can see your eyes now." Kim blushed a bit, peering up a bit at him. I thought it was adorable, her shyness.

Jared must have thought so too, because immediately his eyes widened and a blush also entered his russet cheeks.

"Well holy hell," Embry muttered and shook his head. "Two in less than two weeks." I frowned at him, wondering what he meant as Quil smacked him on the arm, sending a glare. Embry rolled his eyes

There was a warmth behind me as I back up away from the scene, giving Kim and Jared some space. The boys did the same and went over to there own desks while Jared took mine. "Here." The warmth behind me said, and instantly flashes of the dream I had nights before flickered across my mind. I held back a shiver, doing my best not to think of the dream, trying to push it and the feelings that came with it, away. I turned around and in Paul's large hand was a ripe granny smith apple. His russet skin was tinted pink and he was looking to his right at the floor, trying to hide the fact.

"Uhm..." Was all I could manage.

"It's not poisoned or anything," He murmured. "I know you're hungry, I didn't see you at lunch so, I grabbed something for you." I had no idea what to say. First off, he looked for me? Not ..that..it mattered... I internally shook my head. No no no bad Red. Very very very bad. Don't think of it like that. Didn't matter much though as I continued my mantra, my heart raced anyways. I sighed.

"Thank you Paul. That was very kind of you," I said quietly and took the apple from him. His hands felt exactly the same as they did in my dream. Rough and calloused, but gentle too. I swallowed. Paul's features brightened and he opened his mouth to say something when-

"Well I hope you all have been studying your parts because we are practicing today!" Mrs. Ryans practically sang and we all gave a collective, annoyed groan. "Now I want Romeo and Juliet to act out their first Act together. And only these two and of course the Nurse at the end." She looked over at Annabelle who gave an annoyed exhale. I grabbed my book from my desk, which Jared will still occupied in, and placed my apple down.

"Good luck," Kim said, her cheeks really really red as she looked up at me. I gave a sigh.

"Yea, I'm gonna need it." Walking away from the two I stood in the middle of the stage with Paul, as everyone else circled around us, Kim and Jared stood together while the boys stood near Jared. Even Paul stood on that side of the stage, but that was where he had to begin. His back was to me, and he was facing Embry as if speaking to him. I too, took my place, facing away from Paul.

"And begin." Mrs. Ryan's said, sitting on her stool. I could feel my face turning red.

Moments later Paul's hand carefully touched mine as stated in the scene. I tried to ignore the zing of electricity that went up my arm, but I failed.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentler sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He had said it so perfectly, with such ease and tenderness my heart leaped out of my chest. I took a breath and looked down at our enjoined hands then looked up at Romeo. Not Paul. Romeo.

"Good pilgrim," I began, softening my voice to best match the personality Juliet seemed to have. I tried to sound a bit wise too, but I wasn't quite sure if I got it.

"you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this.

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I finished, eyeing Paul for his verse. He eyed me with something I couldn't place before doing so.

His voice was slightly ragged as he spoke. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

"Ay, pilgrim," I said. "Lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move," I protested. Then pretended to think about it. "Though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." He whispered and following the script, brought his lips softly down to mine. I closed my eyes. Why did this feel so familiar to me? I shivered, fighting hard the urge to kiss him harder and for much much longer when he pulled away.

"Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." He finished, biting lightly on his bottom lip, leaving no doubt in my mind that he wanted to do it again. I couldn't deny it either. I wanted that, and badly.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I whispered. Way to go Juliet.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He begged and his mouth once again met mine in a sweet sin. He pulls away, tugging at my bottom lip, which I prayed no one noticed, and I shivered.

"You kiss by th' book." I murmured. Though Lord knows, he definitely did not.

"Do I?" He whispers to me and myself alone to hear.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Annabelle huffed, playing her part as the nurse and I turned away, my hand and lips feeling oddly cold without his warmth. The room was silent for quite a while.

"That was…" Mrs. Ryans whispered. "Beautiful. The best I have ever seen. So much passion in one verse." She said, her eyes tearing up. I blushed and looked down. The room began to clap as Kim came over quickly. The claps silenced and the people broke into groups to rehearse.

"You know Red, you both looked into the part." She said and Jared stood a bit behind her. "As if…. you truly were his Juliet and he your Romeo. I've never seen a kiss as sweet as the one he gave you."

"Shut up Kim." I whispered, ashamed and she chuckled when my face lit up like a Christmas tree. The boys were laughing and patting Paul on the shoulder, congratulating him on his work when his eyes flashed to mine. I was trapped within his gaze.

Was he really My Romeo?

Or is the rose only there to ensnare your heart in its thorns?


	16. Chapter 16: It's Official

I chewed on my bottom lip as I laid down Kim's bed that night ; my hair spread out around me as I waited for Kim to come back from her trip to the kitchen.

_"You were wonderful…. acting I mean."_ Paul's kind words from after school echoed through my mind and I fiddled with the hem of my shorts.

_"Yea…uh…. uhm thanks. You too Paul." I stuttered back and he gave me a small smile, looking down at my lips, then at my eyes before leaving. _Why had I stuttered? Why did I feel so nervous just then? . I shivered, remembering the feeling of his lips in theater class. So soft, gentle, and sweet. Yet it felt so familiar as if…. it wasn't the first I had been kissed by him. But I brushed that thought away; I had never kissed him before so the idea of it was preposterous. Unless I was simply remembering that dream. It was a plausible idea. I sighed as thunder rolled overhead just like that dream I couldn't help but think, and rain began to pour in buckets. Kim walked back into her room and I peered over at her as she held two small tubs of ice cream.

"Did you see the way he looked at me? " She asked, a smile etched into her features. "For once...Red...I felt...beautiful," She sighed. "It must be a fluke though," Kim said as she handed me a tub and a spoon.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so Kim." I opened the lid and dug out a spoonful. "You are so desperate to see Paul and I together, well guess what, he looks at me the same way. So if it's flue, we are both screwed." I then exhaled loudly. "The only thing that bothers me about this is the fact that it took so long to actually notice you."

"I feel like part of that is my fault. I mean, I told you I did try at one point but...nothing. I feel like it's partly because I never really showed myself."

"Perhaps," I shrugged taking eating a spoonful again.

She sighed and sat down on the bed, when I moved to make room for her upon it. She took ate a bit. "Perhaps." Was all she said before taking another spoonful. "So what are we going to do tonight?" I shrugged with the spoon in my mouth, the sweet delicacy melting in my mouth and giving me a partial brain freeze.I twiddled my fingers against the spoon, ready to take another bite when there was a sharp tap against her window. We both looked at it then frowned. There was another sharp tap…kinda like the ones…

"I wonder whose calling for you dear Juliet." I said, setting down the ice cream and quickly got up before she could say anything. Those taps sounded like the ones Jake had made trying to wake me Saturday afternoon. Rocks on the window. I opened it a bit to get a better view as to who was out there and grinned a bit when it was a soaking wet Jared.

"Oh dear Juliet!" I said sweetly, turning to her. Kim's eyes were wide and her spoon was still in her mouth. "It is your sweet, come to take you to be his bride."

Kim gasped and walked over to the window. "Kim." He uttered her name and her eyes were wide as saucers. I fought the urge to smile. This is too good.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I recited Act 2 Scene 1, one of the most famous lines and clutched my hands to my heart like the theater geek I am.

Jared though ignored me and looked at Kim with pure adoration. "Lovely night isn't it," he asked throwing his arms wide to the rain.

Kim let out a laugh and looked down. "As lovely as it gets." She said, entranced by the boy down below.

"Hey Kim," I said, walking away from her. "I'm bored...Want to play in the rain?" I hinted, just in case her mother could hear. Her father wouldn't be home till later tonight.

Kim looked over from her place at the window before grinning. "Why...Red, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

I laughed and opened her door, running down the stairs. Her mother hadn't exited her bedroom so she was definitely passed out.

"Come on Kim! Dance in the rain!" I whisper shouted up through the hallway.

"You are crazy!" She whispered back but nonetheless exited her room quickly and quietly following the path that I had taken. Slipping on shoes that probably wouldn't protect us from the mus or rain we quietly opened the patio door. Cold air hit us and I shivered, hating the fact that tonight I decided to wear shorts. It got too warm in Kim's room so I changed into shorts she had, now I was very much regretting it.

Kim gave a nose that told me she wasn't too keen on the cold either, and immediately Jared had enveloped her. She wasn't exactly backed against the wall, nor was it even sexual, it was more like he was protecting her from the rain. "Why didn't we just let him come in?" She called over to me.

"How?" I asked.

"I could've jumped into the window," He asked and I gave him a look of disbelief. No way. He just shrugged and nuzzled Kim. Vaguely I wondered if Paul would do the same if this were us.

Instantly I knew my answer. Though I simply ignored it. Feeling like the third wheel as the two got acquainted I slipped away quietly and wouldn't have been noticed if Kim didn't decide to turn to me at that moment. "Red, where are you going?"

"I'm going to dance on the street. Hopefully I don't get run over. Gotta problem?" I teased. She paused, her mouth gaping open and closed before giving me a thankful smile, grateful that I'm giving her some alone time with prince charming. I gave a small smile back as I walked around the house and onto the street. The street was kinda odd. The road was a lot better than the wet mud of her yard to step on. I wasn't entirely sure what I was suppose to do now. Wait? I shrugged to myself, shivering a bit but became somewhat thankful that the rain wasn't pouring buckets any longer and was just a light spritz. I sighed, peering over at the woods at the other side of the street, feeling eyes upon me. Instantly I perked up. Perhaps it was Ash? I thought and began walking forward, groaning when my shoes stepped into mud. Just ew. Now I know it sounds like I had a death wish, going into the woods so late at night like this. I didn't. But what could possibly be out here that was freakier than Ash? Besides I was pretty positive that I could handle walking the woods at night.

The only problem I had, as I slipping into the woods, was that brown eyes didn't meet mine...but very very dark eyes. From the streetlight on the other side of the road I could tell it was a massive wolf, like Ash. Which slightly surprised me yet didn't. It made sense that there'd be a pack of them instead of only one. I was just used to seeing Ash so much. And this wolf I wasn't entirely sure was friendly. I mean his teeth was bared but...I don't know. Like I was with Ash, I wasn't afraid. Weary but not afraid.

"Hey do you know Ash? You know the silver wolf with black underneath? Real pretty?" I said stupidly. I talked to Ash all the time, and he seemed to understand. Why not this one too? Maybe I did have a death wish.

Suddenly he was no longer snarling, but amusement lit his eyes. He or she took a step closer in curiosity.

"I'm Red."I said simply, taking in his pitch black fur. "And I am so calling you midnight."

The wolf seemed to glare at me. "What? I'm shivering cold, soaked wet in the middle of a forest talking to a wolf. Did you really expect anything better?" The wolf snorted and I smiled. "Sorry," I said, chuckling. "But do you? Know Ash I mean."

I could be sent to a psych ward for this. I 'd be okay with it too, because I swear they understand. The wolf rolled his eyes and gave a snarl into the forest.

Moments later a few feet from us, trotting like a huge pony, was my baby.

I smiled and Ash stopped, looking back and forth between me and the other wolf. Ash growled.

"Hey!" I hissed at him and his attention snapped towards me. I know I taught him better manners than that. "He's cool. Leave him be." Midnight snorted and looked over at Ash, seeming to have a stare down. Was I interrupting on a private moment, I questioned myself and my sanity just then. What if Midnight was a girl?

Ash finally turned to me and stared as Midnight snorted and leaped into the darkness, away from us. I looked down. "Yea I know I look like shit would you please come over and give me a hug?" I asked, shaking. Immediately Ash was by my side. I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nuzzled into me. "Yea I missed you too." I said and gave him a kiss on the snout. Rubbing his wet fur, I voiced my earlier thought. "Is Midnight a girl? If so I think you'd make cute puppies." Ash pulled back and gave me a look like I had grown three heads, before rolling his eyes and licking my face. "ewww" I said and wiped off my face.

"Red!" I heard a call and I let out a pout.

"Can't be gone two minutes." I murmured and looked back at Ash. "I'll see you Wednesday night I promise. But Kim and I are probably gonna go nuts because the man of her dreams came in like prince charming and knocked on her window. I don't think we'll be sleeping tonight," I sighed.

"Red!" Kim was more persistent now after a minute. I didn't bother calling back; I didn't feel like waking up the whole neighborhood.

"Gotta go love. I'll see you later." I gave him a peck and ran out of the woods to a frantic Kim and a calm Jared. Their hands were interlocked.

"Don't tell me you guys are a thing now are you?"

Kim simply smiled and I groaned. "Next thing I know you'll be poppin out kids and making me the fairy god-mother." I grumbled and Kim blushed. Jared smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. I sighed but couldn't help a small smile. I was glad Kim was happy, and that she found the prince charming she deserves. Though I wasn't exactly sure his intentions just yet, I hoped they were good. I didn't want to have to kick his ass.

Why do you smell like wet dog?" She asked, frowning.

"I have something rhetorical to day about that that pertains to fish but I don't think this one," I nodded over to Jared. "Would like that." I said sarcastically with a grin. Kim's eyes twinkled and she managed en eye roll.

Jared growled.

My point exactly.


	17. Chapter 17: Date?

I rubbed my forehead the next evening, pushing my bangs back as I did. The sun was partially out today and I was thankful that school had ended. It had been a particularly long day for me and I feared it would be an even longer night. Kim, Jared, and I were going to see a movie today. I kind of felt like a third wheel but Kim insisted that I come too. I wanted to make her happy, so I agreed. Secretly though I kind of didn't want to go. I knew what would happen and I would have to sit through their hand holding, starry eyes, and make out sessions. Maybe. Hopefully not. That is precisely what I was waiting for too. The star crossed lovers to actually make their way out of school. I let out a sigh.

"Uhm Raylina?" I jumped out of my skin and whipped around, pressing my hand against my now racing heart.

"Don't you know it's rude to-" I began but...I stopped. I expected a lot of things to be behind me. But I didn't expect Paul.

"Care to finish that sentence?"

"Not really," I squeaked out. He gave a knowing grin and leaned against the wall beside me. My heart fluttered and I shuffled a bit, moving a step away. He was much too close for my comfort. Actually I was very comfortable being in his presence, I just wasn't comfortable with that fact.

"As I was saying Raylina," He paused, shoving his hands into his pockets and he looked down for a moment, licking his lips. "Uhm I was wondering maybe uh you would," He stuttered. I kind of found this to be endearing. "Uhm." He took a breath, his cheeks turning a very attractive shade of pink. I did my best to keep from smiling. "Let me try this again. Would you like to practice our lines for the play together tomorrow?" He looked up.

I smiled. "Is that all we'd be doing?" I teased and that attractive pink on his russet skin went ruby red.

Exhaling he shook his head. I didn't expect him to answer or anything so it took me by surprise when his hand came up to grab my waist and he brushed his lips against my ear. Instantly my breathing became slightly ragged.

"Only lines... that's if you can keep it together and not be so tempting." He murmured, brushing his lips along my jaw and pulling away with a small grin. And just in time too.

"Red!" A very familiar and very female voice called. Kim. I smiled and turned her way.

"Yes love?" I responded as she walked out of the building, hand in hand with Jared. She frowned when she noticed Paul beside me.

"Is Paul coming too? She asked,eyeing us both.

"No." I said.

"Yes," was the answer that came from him at the same time.

Kim looked between Paul and I peculiarly. While Jared simply grinned. "I think it'd be a good idea that Paul comes along." He said, casting a sly, sidelong glance at my best friend. "Red would be a third wheel without him." He paused, smirking. "What do you think love?" Jared asked Kim who caught onto what he was suggesting. I fought the urge to to either bolt, or smack him upside the head. The first idea wouldn't get me very far as I'm sure these to behemoths would catch me. The second one would give me a great deal of satisfaction.

Kim, too, smirked. "I think that would be an excellent idea. Paul," she looked over at him with a twinkle in her eyes, knowing exactly how I felt about it. "Would you like to join us at the movie theater?"

"I don't think-" I began to protest then, trying to make my feelings known, but Paul beat me to it.

"I'd love to, and happily accept your invitation." Paul grinned, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on and gave Jared a punch in the arm before heading to the truck. "I'm guessing your riding shotgun Kim?" He paused and half turned to us as we followed behind.

"You read my mind," Kim grinned and she looked behind at me. I made it clear to her that I was sulking and even crossed my arms and pouted like a little girl. She buried her face into Jared's arm as I watched her shoulders shake with laughter. They really wanted to torture me, I thought to myself. She had to be the devil. She had to be. I sighed as we got into the truck. Kim of course up front, Jared the driver and I went around to be behind Kim. As soon as I got in I leaned forward near her ear.

"I know where you sleep," I growled and she laughed.

"Good point, but I can always change the locks." She suggested, pulling on the seat belt and clicking in as I did the same. Jared was already situated and started the truck, pulling out of the parking lot with an amused look in his eyes. I didn't even bother looking at Paul. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"I don't think your mom would ever lock me out of the house." I pointed out. "If so, I'd just climb through your window."

Kim blinked. "You've got a point but besides my mother, I'll just bar the window."

"I know which locker is yours, and it wouldn't be hard to figure out the combination either. I don't even have to do that. Just tell the janitor that I either forgot my locker number or it wasn't opening. He'd unlock it with the key."

Kim rolled her eyes. "And what could you do with my locker?"

I gave a sadistic grin. "Perhaps I'll put a contraption in it that when you open it, hurls little knives or fire balls at you."

Kim glared at me through the passenger side view mirror. "Sure sure, as if you could kill me off."

I felt Paul shift beside me. "Why do you want to kill her again?" He murmured through my hair and I fought the shiver that ran along my spine. Why did he have to have that affect on me? I turned to face him and my face flamed at the proximity.

Trying to keep hold of whatever dignity I had left, I glared. "I was okay with being a third wheel you know." In all actuality I wasn't. I just wasn't entirely sure I was okay being so close to Paul for nearly two hours. I didn't know what was going to happen. I'm pretty positive I'd loose my sanity.

Instead of looking offended or even believing me, he simply shrugged. "I highly doubt that." He murmured, looking a tad bit defeated. He sighed then peered over at me again. "You never gave me an answer by the way."

"To what?"

"If you want to practice lines with me."

"We practice lines in theater," I said, evading.

"Now alone we don't. Actually you do your hardest to stay away from me when I ask," he pointed out. Which was true. I didn't bother denying it.

"Your point?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There isn't a point. I just think it would help if we practiced our lines together outside of school. We may have three months but we are also the main characters and we have a lot to memorize."

I peered down at my knees. I knew he was right but at the same time... I really didn't want him so close to me so often. It's not that I didn't want it I just...don't want him to get close. But it was just practicing lines, who said we had to get close?

Me. That's who. Because I know damn well that if he becomes something of a habit for me I'm going to want more. And wanting more leads to trying to be closer to him, and then bam! Broken heart. No thank you.

"Raylina," Paul murmured. "Stop thinking so hard." I peered over at him and he watched me for a moment, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. As if it were natural. "I'll come over to your place around five tomorrow." Entranced by the hand that now cupped my face I was powerless to say a word. Instead I simply nodded.

The car jolted as Jared drove into the parking lot of the theater, which oddly enough didn't have a low enough sidewalk to drive over and the tires bumped against it, causing us to jolt. I leaned away from Paul, staring out the window in horror at what I had just agreed to.


	18. Chapter 18: Right Here

4:37

Twenty three minutes.

Twenty three minutes until Paul showed up at my house to rehearse our lines.

Twenty three minutes.

My heart sped up. From my place on the arm chair in the living room I watched my leg bounce up and down nervously. Why had I agreed to this again?

Oh that's right I didn't. I was seduced into this. I shivered in horror, even the thought was freaky and I put my head in my hands in shame. I had been seduced. By Paul Lahote. God that was embarrassing to even comprehend.

I sighed and stood, finding that sitting there like a silly little girl won't do anything to calm my nerves. Thinking that I had plenty of time to kill I went into the kitchen and began tidying up a bit. Though the kitchen really didn't need to be cleaned, I found it therapeutic.

Part of my conscience though, said that this was a very very very very bad idea. Paul was just going to hurt me. I shouldn't be getting too close. But how was rehearsing lines getting close I argued with myself. Except you know it won't be a simple rehearsing of lines, my evil devil on the shoulder seem to say. I growled as I cleaned a cup.

"Growling isn't proper for a lady my lovely Juliet." His breath warmed the skin of my neck, the feeling so familiar I couldn't help the heat the pooled into my stomach. I whipped around my heart furiously trying to beat it's way out of my chest. I let out a frustrated sigh as I was met with a very familiar eyes and even familiar cocky smirk.

"You need to warn people before you go and scare them to death." I hissed as I put a hand to my heart. "And how'd you get in anyways? I thought the door was locked."

Paul frowned. "No it wasn't."

"Then why didn't you knock?" I asked highly confused as to why he would just walk into my house unannounced. The suds from the soap that remained on my hands were dripping down my arm and I quickly turned around to rinse them away. Paul remained silent, his yes boring into the back of my head. "You're also at least twenty minutes early. I figured you'd be the type to be fashionably late." I stated as I grabbed a dry towel and dried off my hands before turning around to face him again. It had occurred me to just then how close he was. In my home. Just the two of us.

God, what am I, a dog in heat?

I ignored the heat radiating off of him, and did my best to ignore his eyes...and just him entirely. "S-so what scenes are we rehearsing exactly?" I asked as Paul cleared his throat, noticing my discomfort and stepping back a bit.

"I uh wasn't sure. I was going to leave that to you." He said hesitantly.

I paused, thinking about it. I moved myself from my place in front of the sink and walked over to the table, my bare feat making a light smack sound across the tile floor. "Okay well how about the balcony scene?" I asked as I grabbed my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' which sat upon the table. He followed.

"Uhm you sure you want to do that one?" He asked as he went to the opposite side of the table. Good boy. The farther away you are the more things make sense.

"Absolutely. When we rehearsed that scene a few days ago you stumbled a bit on…"I paused grabbing my book and flipping to the page I marked. "O, speak again, bright angel; for thou art as glorious to this night…" I rehearsed his line before refolding my page, and setting the book back onto the table.

"You were paying attention?" Paul mock gasped.

I gave a fake laugh. "Haha funny. " I said sarcastically. "I'm going to finish up the dishes real quick, if I don't it'll drive me nuts."I paused as Paul simply stood there, watching me. "You can sit down you know." I suggested oddly before turning around and heading back over to the sink.

"Red," He asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" I called over my shoulder as I turned the water back on, soaping up the rag again.

"So while we're waiting do you think maybe we could…. I don't know…. play a game?"

I paused. "No sex." I stated bluntly and turned back to begin cleansing the first plate.

I barely heard his snort over the rush of water I was trying to focus on. "Not the angle I was going for but I'm glad to know that kind of game is an option."

"It's not!" I protested as I set the newly rinsed plate into the dish drain.

"It is if you're thinking about it." He taunted. I turned to give him one of my 'what the hell' looks and his eyes lit with amusement. He stood up from his chair and came over near me, adjusting himself to sit on the counter a few inches from the dish drain.

I sent glare his way. "That counter is for food not asses." I pointed out and he smirked.

"That didn't work when my mother told me it, it's not gonna work now." I rolled my eyes, trying to fight the grin working it's way onto my lips, but failed miserably as I began washing a third plate. "So how about it?"

"Uhm yea sure whatever." I shrugged, resuming the circular motions I was creating with the rag to wash off any remaining food.

"Okay uhm, favorite color?"

I groaned as I washed a frying pan. That wasn't a game I thought he'd pick. I figured he'd say 'I Spy'. Nope. "You're as bad as Kim with that question," I muttered and shook my head. "Red duh." I said as if it were the obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was.

"How 'bout yours?" I asked, rinsing of the now sparkling clean pan with a shrug.

"Would you believe me if I said Red?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

Then I paused, pretending to ponder it. "No not really, it is kind of a common answer. Though," I said, leaning over to place the pan into the drain. "I like when the most common colors have the most in depth answers. For instance, I like red because it reminds me of the rise and fall of the sun, the beginning and end of a new day and the promise of more to come." I paused in my dish washing to look at him. "What about you?"

Paul hummed a bit. "I don't think my answers in depth. I simply like red because it represents my temper or passion. That's all. It's just a color that reminds me of me."

I grinned. "So you're saying you don't have depth?"

Pal gave an amused glare. "Haha funny," he said, mimicking me.

"What would you describe as your perfect day?" He asked, his voice deep. I rinsed off my hands and drained the water, thinking. Walking over to the stove I grabbed the dishtowel and began drying my hands off. I took a breath and leaned against the stove. "Hmmm, my perfect day." I pondered thoughtfully.

"I'm not really sure to be honest." I bit my lip, peering at the ceiling in thought. "I think my perfect day would just be spending the day with someone special." I didn't want to suggest that I'd want to spend it with the guy that I would be in love with, because let's face it: When was that going to happen? "A nice picnic, I think. Go out before the sun rises and choose a spot that's nice and cozy, watch the sunrise encased in a blanket, and just enjoy the day until the sun goes down." I shrugged.

I wasn't really the extravagant type, so as I said it, I realized how nice that really sounded. Even if it made me sound all squishy and hopelessly romantic.

I heard him sigh. "That sounds nice." He complemented and blood rushed to my ears, making my entire face heat up.

"What about yours?" I asked with a grin and he gave me a blank stare.

"You just gonna steal all my questions?" He asked and I grinned.

"Yep pretty much."

He exhaled through his nose, laughing. "Uh, mine's kind of generic and well…. sounds oddly a bit like yours." He rubbed the back of his neck with slight embarrassment.

"Tell me." I murmured. A blush crept up to his russet cheeks and he licked his lips as if he were afraid.

"My…my perfect day would begin waking up to her." His blush deepened. "The only woman in the world I would ever want. The only woman who was made for me." His eyes flickered to mine but he looked back down. "I would wake up with her beside me. Her hair, a halo around her and her face kissed by the light peering through the window." His eyes took a far away look and I knew he was gone.

"She would still be fast asleep, her eyes dancing behind her closed eyelids as I skimmed my fingertips lightly down her back. It would be as if my touch was enough to drag her out of anything because her beautiful bright eyes would meet mine, no longer filled with sleep. She blinks and a small loving smile creeps onto her full lips. I am filled with rage, Raylina but waking up to her just makes it all go away." He licked his lips and turned to me. "Because of that knowledge I would make love to her. Slowly, gently, caressingly."

He whispered, never taking his eyes from mine. A small smile flickered upon his lips and he closed his eyes, and then swallowed. "When I made sure she was satisfied, I'd go make breakfast for her, the way she taught me to do and after that we would simply lay with each other all day, teasing, loving, adoring each other. I would make sure she was happy because her joy is what makes me happy. I would do anything she asked of me and that would be perfection." He finally opened his eyes. I simply stood there, stunned. Paul was…gentle? Loving?

My heart pounded wildly in my chest.

I took in a shaky breath. "Yours is way more precious than mine." I whispered to him, trying to keep my eyes cast down. "Well," I shrugged with a small smile, ignoring that annoying stutter in my chest. "I hope it happens."

There was a sigh. "I hope so too, I already found her." was the whispered reply.

I looked back up at him and grinned. "Then you had better go after her." I said simply and he managed a small grin back, though his eyes were filled with something I couldn't understand. Desperation? But then whatever it was, was gone.

""So, uhm.." He said with a chuckle. "Favorite movie?"

"Phantom of the opera and Dark Crystal." His nose scrunched up as he thought about my answer.

"Never watched that."

I snorted. "Of course not it's for those who have taste for art. And for those who haven't killed off all their brain cells." I teased him.

He snorted. "Yeah, you're a real comedian."

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked, stealing his question again.

"Terminator." He said with a grin.

"Common guy answer." I replied with the most serious face I could muster.

"What? Did you want me to say Rocky?"

"That is actually worse I take the comment back." To which we both laughed. "I think we should start rehearsing." I said finally, looking down and moving away from him.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Ay me," I began as I walked back over to the table, grabbing my book and handing it over to him in case he needed it.

He took a breath. "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel; for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head-"

"Cut!" I called and Paul looked up at me with slight amusement. "Seriously you were all happy not two minutes ago? Why the sudden gloom? Come on you're suppose to be excited, Juliet is speaking. Give it your all Paul!" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

He began again, his voice a lot warmer and with need. As if Juliet speaking was what would save his very soul.

"Better," I said when he finished and he just grinned. "Now uhm," I eyed the book in his hands and he held it out to me, a small smile lurking on his face. "There was also the scene of-" I had sat on top of the table as he was rehearsing the lines he messed up the last time we went over lines in theater, what I didn't think about was the move he'd make when I did, considering I was right in front of him. He placed his hands on my knees as he moved in closer. I didn't mean to inhale so sharply, but at the same time, I hadn't expected his hands to be so warm and gentle. I hadn't expected the warmth to seep through my sweat pants and spread like wildfire through out the entirety of my body. I also hadn't conscientiously realized that I was setting the book down beside me either. But I did it. My gaze traveled up the length of his arm, up to his broad shoulders and to his face. There he had a look of scrutiny, as if he were examining every detail of my features and committing them to memory. I felt my face flame as he hands moved from their place on the higher portion of my knees and gently cup my cheeks.

"Paul," I murmured, suddenly afraid. Not so much afraid of him per say, just what such an act will entitle. But am I thinking too much about it? Am I fighting it too much? Should I just let this happen? I wasn't entirely sure, but as he peered down at me, those gentle and loving eyes studying my own, I felt it worth a risk or two.

Hesitantly I leaned up, and he too leaned down so that our lips gently met.

Now, what I was expecting when we kissed, was to feel nothing at all. It was more or less what I was hoping for, so that at least I could say that I had tried and I was right. That it was all a fluke.

I was wrong.

And at that moment I was okay with being wrong. Because the moment our lips met it was as if the world clicked into place. His lips were soft and gentle, and perfectly melded against my own but they also had a hidden promise of something a lot more sensual than gentle compassion. I couldn't help the flutter in my chest as I kissed him more presumptuously. My hands crept up and now cupped his jaw and neck, bringing him closer to me, which he seemed to have no qualms about as his lips matched my own. In fact, there seem to be a whimper of sorts that escaped his decadent lips, and heat pooled into my stomach, clenching the muscles of my inner walls too. I gasped against his lips, very very very much freaked about the idea that suck a little thing could make such a hunger rise. A smile, fleeting and promiscuous smile flitted across his lips when he leaned away and I was left bereft, and wanton. I shook my head a bit, unbelieving that something so simple could be so sweet and dangerous. I wanted more. And so I would have it. Cupping the back of his neck, with my fingers playing with the base of his hair, I leaned up for more. And to my delight, he happily gave.

This time though it wasn't just a small dosage of a kiss, this time it was the hunger that took hold. I needed him to be closer to me, allowing my thighs to part and bring him near me, His hands no longer cupped my cheeks, but with this newer position I allowed him to be in, he wrapped his arms around my back, pressing our chests together as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips were pressed more roughly and tightly together, our teeth nearly bashing together in a furious passion. I pulled away for a second to breathe and get my bearings, biting his bottom lip and pulling it as I did. He let out a small, almost inaudible groan. Not wanting to be parted for too long our lips met again. I grasped tightly the back of his hair simultaneously bringing him closer still, which shouldn't have been possible, but dammit I'd make it possible. As his lips parted against mine, his tongue darted forward and hesitantly licked my bottom lip, seeking entrance, to which I happily though quite greedily gave. His tongue stroked mine gently yet passionately and I couldn't bite back the moan that left my lungs. Paul forgot all the stroking and and dragged his nails across my back, roughly cupping my sides and harshly dragging me deeper into his body, completely engulfing me.

I let out a wanton pant as he pulled away, gently kissing patches of skin to my jaw then continuing down my neck and reaching my collar bone. He brought his lips up again, not going any farther than the reaches of my collar bone and pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin just below my ear. I shivered.

"Raylina," He murmured, pressing an adoring kiss to the outer cartilage of my ear. Paul tucked one of girls gently behind it, and pulled away to look at me. I bit the inside of my bottom lip as he looked down at me, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. To my surprise but to my comfort I nuzzled it gently, feeling suddenly content being this way with this man.

"I hope you'll forgive my boldness Red, I couldn't wait much longer with you this close..." Paul said, watching me as I kissed the padding of his thumb. Why hadn't he done this sooner?

"Forgiven," I murmured, looking up at him. He smiled gently and leaned forward to press a kiss to my forehead. "I'm guessing though that this was your game plan?"

He gave a small chuckle as he pressed his cheek to my head, hugging me gently to his body. "I didn't have much of a game plan, I just didn't want to scare you off again. That was my only hope."

I held him as he hugged me close. "Well... good thing you didn't." I murmured, unsure of what to say. I suddenly felt horrid for the way I had treated him. I ran from him like a coward, not even giving him a chance to prove his worth. I mean, my heart's got to be in the right, if it beats this wildly around him. Right? "I don't mean to be rude but can we move this to the living room, my bottom if starting to hurt." I suggested with an embarrassed smile and Paul let out a bark of laughter.

"Who says bottom anymore?" He chuckled, instead of moving to let me up though, His arm slid to the underside of my knees while the other held my back and he lifted. I let out a gasp of surprise as he carried me to the living room. What was it with him and carrying me, I vaguely wondered, remembering that he also did this in my dream. He eyed the room up and looked down at me. I gave a small laugh.

"What?" Was all I asked.

He gave a thoughtful smile. "Would you like to have an indoor picnic with me...right now?"

My laughter only grew and I buried my face into his clad chest. "That sound's lovely," I said, snuggling into him. "Maybe put out a blanket or two on the floor around the hearth, some pillow. There's some fruit in the kitchen I'm sure you've seen," I suggested and watched as a smile grew on his blushing face.

"I don't want to put you down just yet though," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I'm kind of afraid to let go..."

"Why?" I questioned. "I'm right here."

"But you may just disappear." He stated on a murmur and I felt my heart clench.

"I promise I won't disappear," I said back, kissing his jaw. "Put me down, and find out." He sighed and gently did as I asked, placing me down on my feet. I turned to face him. "See. Right here."

He gave a small shake of his head and simply gave a small smile before pressing a light kiss to my nose. Grabbing some blankets and Pillows out of the corner of the room he laid them down around the hearth, as I started a small fire inside. He then walked back into the kitchen and quickly came back with some fruits, mostly grapes and strawberries, I thought with a grin as I quickly planted myself into the blankets and nestled into the pillows. Paul placed the small bowl of fruits behind us and snuggled in beside me.

"So," He said as we cuddled. I fount myself nestled into the crook of his arm, my head lying on his shoulder. "What is this?" He questioned. I frowned at him and he gave an exhaled smile. "Is this a date, is this just enjoying company...what in the world is this?" Paul paused. "What are we?"

I sighed. "I don't really know now Paul." I stated. "I didn't really want you to come here at first. I was...put simply...running from you. You do have the capacity to hurt me."

"But you do have feelings for me?" He asked, watching me.

I peered down, my hand playing with his shirt. "Yes," I stated quietly, almost inaudibly.

"You're just afraid of me." He stated. Then sighed. "Well I'm just going to have to put those fears to bed." I shrugged, not saying a word. I knew this would happen. Well maybe not this exactly. But I knew by the end of this day I'd have let Paul in. And I was right. But I was wrong about how the outcome would play out. For now. Paul looked down at me. "Please give me a chance to prove to you that you have nothing to fear honey."

I stopped fiddling with his shirt and looked up at him. "You're still here Paul," I grinned, leaning upwards to plant a kiss on his lips. "I think that should've showed you a while ago that that chance is already in play." I smiled a bit, looking down at him.

He smiled back. "True enough," he stated simply before leaning up, kissing me sweetly, and bringing me into a stage of contentment which I never thought I'd see. He pulled back suddenly though and I pouted. "Why didn't you kick me out though? You could've."

I chuckled. "Yea, you're right..." I frowned, thinking about it. Why hadn't I? I didn't have an answer. "The thought never occurred to me..." I said, trailing off.

Paul's smile widened. "See? Even your subconscious wants me too."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful nip on his jaw. "Haha very amusing." Was all I said.

His hand came up and cupped the back of my head. "Very," and he kissed me once more.


	19. Chapter 19: Little Heart

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kim asked worriedly, leaning against the door of Jared's truck.

I gave her a small smile and readjusted my bag upon my shoulder, as it had begun to slip down my arm. "Yea Kim, you two should have some quality time without me third wheeling." I felt the warmth of the sun as it just peeked out behind the clouds. "Besides..." I paused, weighing my options. I wasn't one to keep secrets; I just didn't know how she'd react. "I'm going to take a walk on the beach today..with Paul." I added, peering down at my feet. Kim was silent for a few moments and I looked back up to see her reaction. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean she did go bug-eyed about it and her mouth hung open...just a little. It was better than the irritated look I thought I was going to receive, along with a tongue lashing too.

"Why didn't you say that before?" She asked, a small smile forming. "Red that's great news." I tucked a curl behind my ear, and didn't answer. I didn't know what exactly I was suppose to say. "So that date went well I'm guessing?"

A flood of yesterday's memories came into mind. Nothing bad or sensuous occurred, just getting to know a bit about each other, and then falling asleep for a few hours. I couldn't help the small grin I knew was planted on my lips. "Yeah, it went well." I agreed. "Better even." Kim's smile broadened.

"I'm glad to hear it Red, you should've told me sooner, or I wouldn't have hounded you so much today."

I gave an amused exhale before answering. "Nah, too easy. It's good to know you care." I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You better get down there Red," Jared said from inside the truck, leaning down and across the driver and passenger seat to see me. He gave a smirk. "Paul's probably already there, with a candle lit dinner set up too no doubt."

Immediately my cheeks warmed. "Oh shush your mouth Jared Cameron," Kim said, smiling. "You'll give her a fright."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Have fun," I said and she smiled into my hair.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she suggested with a rise of her dark eyebrows. I laughed when she pulled away.

"Does that leave room for options?" I suggested. She gasped in mock horror and smacked my arm, but didn't deny much of the fact. Instead she simply turned and got into the truck while Jared tried to keep his laughter to himself. She stuck her tongue out at me when I shut the door for her and she buckled up.

"Love you Red, be careful." She said, rolling down the window just a bit. "I heard there was going to be a storm later tonight so don't plan on being out too long, that beach gets crazy when there's a storm."

"Love you too Kim, and thanks, I'll remember that." Rolling the window back up, she smiled at me before Jared put his truck into first gear and drove forward. I didn't start walking just then, instead, I watched as they drove down the road, disappearing into town. Sighing, I pulled the second book bag strap onto my left shoulder so I wouldn't have to keep adjusting it as I began heading towards the first hill and away from the school. Honestly, it wasn't the storm I was worried much about. To be quite honest, what kind of frightened me was how quickly I had taken to Paul.

I didn't want that to happen, though it almost seemed inevitable, as I looked back on the past few weeks. I didn't really mind much anymore, the worst part of my fear was over with. I was just worried about the outcome. Would this be just a fling? Is that what he wants from me? Or was it a long lasting partnership? What happens when he leaves? I didn't know what to think about it. I was certain I didn't want just a fling, and part of me believes that Paul is in agreement with me on that. But what about the leaving? I'm not so sure I'm strong enough to handle a broken heart.

I peered upwards at the sky, and then over towards the beach, where sure enough where the horizon and the sea met, it was a dark gray. Though it was only a streak across the horizon. It would be hours before it actually hit the beach, maybe around seven or so. Paul and I had about three hours to spare, and walking along a beach certainly did not take three hours to do.

Hopefully at least.

I crossed the road a little ways up, near the base of the first hill, that curved around, veering off to Hallows hill where I lived, or going around that curve to Forks. The guard rail of course helped stop any cars accidentally driving down the slope that lead to the beach, but it didn't stop kids from just stepping over. There was a path that lead down the slope that marked passages over people took down to the beach over the years. I followed it down, careful though of where I stepped. Needless to say the beach was clean, but not entirely. Sometimes the ocean swept things onto shore, or sometimes high school and or college kids forgot to clean up after themselves. There were the occasional glass beer bottle shattered along the paths down and I definitely didn't feel like slipping and having an accident near or on one of those broken bottles. No infections for me today, no sir.

As I made it to the bottom of the slop, a figure in the distance jogged towards me from the distance. By the looks of the figure, I knew it was Paul so I exhaled quietly, trying to calm the racing of my heart. The sand felt funny beneath my converse, and I smiled, looking down at the sand I was walked. I'd be pretty embarrassed if any one else were to witness me walking on the sand. I probably look like a penguin, waddling across the beach. I couldn't help the small chuckle as Paul made his way to me.

"Hello there beautiful." He murmured, his hands immediately finding their way to my hips. I peered up at him with a smile.

"Hi," was all I could manage though, and it came out a bit like a squeak. Instantly blood rushed to my cheeks and the tips of my ears as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Kim said there was going to be a storm tonight."

Paul inhaled through his nose. "Yea I know, I can smell it. We won't be out too long love, so don't worry." He said, pressing a kiss to my nose. I exhaled a laugh.

"Not worried, just making sure you knew." Was all I could manage before his lips came down from my nose and pressed against my own lips. Immediately, all thoughts were expelled from my mind. Everything went blank with the exception of how his lips felt against mine. I wasn't entirely sure how a kiss could do that to someone. Just make every thought disappear and leave this...warm, content, blissful feeling in their chest. That's how it was when Paul kissed me. I found myself enjoying each kiss more and more each time, and a lot of times since yesterday when I was alone and devoid of his presence, I found myself craving his kisses. Craving his touch in general, no matter the form. Whether it'd be just a brush of his hand across my arm or cheek, a hug, anything. Just so long as he was near me did the feeling of his absence dissipate. It didn't stop much of the craving or need I had for him, but it lessened it greatly. Because when he was near I could call upon that need and have it given.

Paul's kisses were exceptional to say the least. His lips weren't thin by any means and cushioned my own lips softly, nor were they so pouty that they engulfed mine. Just..perfect. Knee-weakening, earth shattering, perfection.

Paul pulled away, pressing another breathless peck, before leaning away.

"I'm grateful to be yours Raylina," Paul said, pulling me gently into him and kissing the top of head, stroking my back affectionately as I held him close. I didn't say anything though in response, for fear of ruining the moment, and so I just snuggled deeper into his neck, inhaling, loving the scent of him. "So," he cleared his throat and I chuckled. "What would you like to do on this stormy evening, my lady?"

I laughed. "How about just walk?" I suggested, pulling away from his embrace.

"I actually have something I'd like to show you. So a walk is perfect." He grinned. His hand slid down my arm to grasp my hand, and I didn't move or pull away. Instead I clutched his hand tightly as our fingers intertwined.

I gave a chuckle as we began walking. "Jared suggested you have a candle lit dinner somewhere," I teased.

Paul blushed and looked down. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Awe.. Paul." I couldn't help the odd, pouting whine..of sorts. It was too endearing. I raised our entwined hands and kissed his hand. "Not what I meant."

He then smiled. "That was adorable," he said. "Well not exactly. There's a little cave I want to show you. Sometimes the guys and I hang out there, or we will hang out," He paused and turned around enfolding me into his body as he pointed to a cliff to our right. The cliff that actually ended my grandmothers property. "There. We like to jump off that cliff once in a while during the summer."

"Really," I asked. He hummed and I smiled as his chest vibrated against my back. "Strange that you were all so close to my home."

Paul chuckled. "Did you want us to come say hi?"

I laughed. "And have my grandmother take shots at you guys? No thanks."

"I don't think she'd even come close to hitting us." I laughed at his idea but didn't respond. She had really good eye sight, so she wouldn't have missed. Not by a long shot.

"Did you guys ever go up there at night?" I wondered as we turned around again.

Paul peered down at the ground as we walked. "Sometimes, why?"

"I used to sneak out all the time around Midnight. I've sat up there up before, so I was just wondering."

"Yeah, I don't think we'd be up there around that time, but funny how things like that work." He said, looking over at me. "All this time, we could've had the chance to know each other and yet just missed each time." I exhaled thoughtfully.

"Indeed," I murmured, enraptured by the thought.

Soon enough though we came across a small opening in the cliff side on the other side of the beach. I eyed it precariously. Paul on the other hand kept walking and soon enough tugged me gently to follow. The cave wasn't as dark as I was expecting, in actuality Paul had lit a few candles inside to light our way. There were markings inside the walls of the cave. Some, I frowned, looked oddly like claw marks, while others just looked like tick marks.

"What's with this?" There were about 1,000 tick marks on one portion of the wall.

Paul shrugged. "Just tallies of sorts. All of the guys come in here, so who knows there reasons." He said, his back to me. I frowned a bit but didn't question any more on it. I watched as the muscles in his back tensed as he rolled his shoulders, finally sitting at the back of the cave while I just looked around.

"We would have more things in here, like pictures and items of that nature, blankets and chairs. Except sometimes the storms get so bad the rain waters flood this place as it isn't exactly far enough back. Back here it hasn't been touched by water yet but..you can never be too careful." Paul shrugged. "I did bring a spare blanket for this one occasion though," he grinned and laughed, noticing already what he had been sitting on. There was a small rock perch and I placed my book bag there, squatting down to sit beside him.

I hummed as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his side as he leaned us back, lying down. I snuggled into the side of his chest. In contentment and security, I closed my eyes as he rubbed circles on my hip with him thumb. "So is this our place now too?" I murmured, pressing a kiss on his side.

I could hear his smile when he spoke. "If you'd like it to be, then yes."

I hummed in response and snuggled closer to him. He chuckled but began to move. I made a teasing whine in protest as I opened my eyes. Then laughed when he stuck his tongue out before rolling onto his side, my head now resting on his bicep. With his free hand he came up to caress my cheek. I smiled into his hand and pressed a gentle kiss into his palm, to which earned me a small smile in return.

His eyes studied me, and I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as he leaned forward for another kiss. Though I saw it coming, I hadn't prepared for it and let out a small gasp as his lips descended to mine. I brought my own hand up to cup his cheek too, sliding it beneath his jaw which had a bit of stubble and around his neck to bring him closer.

His lips after a moment become rougher and to my surprise I enjoyed it greatly as my lips moved with equal strength and need against his . I clutched his hair tightly and the other clutched his shirt as he partly hovered over me. Warmth spread like wildfire from the center of my chest, expanding across my body. I nibbled on his lip a bit, and he gave a low moan. Instantly my thighs clenched together. Though before anything more tantalizing could happen, Paul pulled away.

"Not the best time for that," He said, a smile in his voice as his nose ran along the length of my jaw. Though, certain aspects of his body suggested very much otherwise. I let out a small wanton moan without meaning to and his gaze immediately snapped up to meet mine. My breathing increased at the intensity of hiz gaze, and I couldn't take it. I snapped my eyes shut as my entire body blazed with an embarrassing heat. I felt gentle fingers caress my hip, all the while listening to his own breathing become ragged. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of my throat.

He was correct, this by far was not the place, or even the proper time for something as improper as this. We weren't even together! I had only just accepted him as something much bigger in my life, yesterday!

But I definitely had never wanted to be touched so much in my life either till just then.

"Open your eyes Beauty," he said. "I won't do anything, I promise." He murmured. "Just let me see those eyes."

Instantly I had done as he had requested, and deep, lustful brown eyes met my own. "If this isn't to go any farther, talk to me, tell me something to keep my mind off the fact that you're as needy as me."

Blunt much? I wondered vaguely. But did I want to talk? Did I want to take his mind off of it? He was right of course, but it wasn't the point. Part of me, reminded of the dream I had many nights ago, was panting like a dog in heat, very much wanting to play.

Though another part of me, was being reasonable. Did I really want to listen to that reasoning?

For once, yes.

"My father's name was Jonathan," I said the first thing that came to mind and Paul leaned back on his side.

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Maria," I murmured. "I never met her, she died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Paul whispered, playing with a strand of hair along my side.

"My dad used to tell me that she was beautiful, and that I looked like her. Curly hair, skin a bit paler than a native, short stature." Paul grinned at the last one.

"What happened to your dad?"

"He died when I was around the age of seven. Overdose on some pain pills and alcohol."

Paul's eyes widened. "Red I-"

I pressed a kiss to his lips so he wouldn't continue. "It's okay you know. He did it 'cause he loved Mum." I murmured, making circular patterns in his arm with my finger as I spoke. "Gran said he was never the same man after she died, and I could tell. Seeing pictures before and after, the light had left his eyes when she left. So don't apologize, he's happy." I gave a small smile.

"Did you know your grandma before hand?"

"No, I met her the morning after his death. She was in the house dressing me when I woke up." Paul frowned questioningly. I cleared my throat as I looked at him. "I went to get a glass of water that night, but after I found Dad, I blacked out. I don't remember anything, just that when I came to my senses there was a woman who looked like me, dressing me with a black dress and red cloak."

"Is that why you're called Red? Because you have a cloak?"

"Basically," I chuckled. "That and my initials spell the word too. Gran and I thought it was punny." Paul waited in silence and I sighed a smile. "Raylina Evangeline Dawson."

Paul smiled widely and I rolled my eyes. "That's adorable." He said.

"Haha funny," I muttered and he just pressed a kiss to my nose.

"My back story isn't...tragic..." He worried carefully and when he saw I took no offense he continued. "My parents divorced when I was eight, and Dad brought me back here to live. Mom's name is Clara, Dad's name is Jason."

"I like the name Clara," I mentioned and Paul gave a grin.

"Yea so do I." He agreed. "So tell me more."

I chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

Paul paused for a moment. "Why don't we continue this conversation at your house? I think that storm is coming faster than we thought."

I frowned. "How do you figure?"

"Just instinct," he murmured. "Come on." I carefully moved so he could have his arm back and he stood, shaking the sand out of the blanket and folding it quickly as I grabbed my bag. In the distance I heard the crack of thunder and I let out a loud exhale of a smile. "Called it," he said and we hurried out the cave.  
The sky above us was dark, which was surprising.

"I hadn't expected that storm till seven," I said as we walked down the beach again, hand in hand. "I'm surprised it came so quickly."

"We are probably going to get rained on, I hope you're okay with that."

I smiled up at him. "I don't mind. Besides you have a blanket, that might help."

Paul let out a bark of laughter as soon enough we began climbing up the slope side. "We could try that, or let me put it in your bag so that we'll have something to dry us off when we get to your place." True, that blanket was a bit on the flimsy side too, so there wouldn't be much protecting going on. I slipped my hand from his as we stopped. I turned around and wiggled my bag bag a bit. He chuckled as he unzipped the bag and slipped the blanket inside, closing it before grabbing my hand again. "So... do you like the rain?"

As we climbed over the guard rail, it began to pour.


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Home

The smell of pine was becoming stronger and stronger the farther away we drove from the coast near my home. The mist in the cool Saturday morning air clung to my legs as they hung out the passenger window. I inhaled deeply as I ran my fingertips against the rough texture of a flower petal that I held in my lap. I could feel the small veins along each of the white petals and I smiled softly.

The silence in the car was blissful. It wasn't one of those awkward silences that happen when you have nothing more to say. It was one of those calming silences, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed this. The car ride I mean. Jacob kept his eyes on the road but occasionaly I felt a flickered glance my way. When he knocked on my door about twenty minutes before I was taking a nap so I was reasonably tired. Last night Paul and I had made it back to my house with completely sodden clothes. I, not living with any male since I was the age of seven, had no clothes for him to wear while his own were drying. So, much to my dismay but secret delight, he insisted that he simply cover himself with a towel and blanket while his clothes dried.  
I tried not to think about that to much as we warmed up next to the fireplace. It did make certain aspects of out conversation awkward. He didn't kiss me that entire time either. I suppose I secretly (albeit I blame this on my newly discovered fantasies about him) knew why. When his clothes were dried he went down and took them out of my dryer and put them on before coming back up to see me. It was very late when the rain had stopped, around one this morning. Paul said he was okay walking alone that late at night but I insisted that he didn't. I honestly worried about his safety, though he was a big man and could take a lot and considering I was tinkerbell and he was the jolly green giant, what could I protect him from?

It didn't really help sway my pleas for him to stay. He didn't seem bothered by my request. In fact he looked content to, which made me happy. But only on the condition that we laid together. No sexual encounters, he said, just sleep. And true to his word, that's all it was. We talked until (sadly I couldn't help how tired I was) I fell asleep. I woke up around ten later on, to my disappointment I found he wasn't next to me, but he had left a note saying he had to go and help Sam with some errands and that he'd see me soon. I fell back to sleep after that, and woke to the sound of someone knocking at my door. I had high hopes that it was Paul, but instead I found Jacob. And though I was glad to see him I couldn't help the pang of disappointment I had at not seeing Paul.

Jake said there was a little gathering the boys were having and I was invited. So I got dressed quickly but it didn't help the tired, sluggish feeling I had. Because of this I had refused sitting upright and correctly in the seat and instead laid with my head on Jake's lap, my hair splayed out around us. I tried falling asleep but all I managed to do was close my eyes. The wind was a bit chilly against my legs and still a bit of mist hung in the air. The sun that peeked through the clouds occasionally warmed my legs as they propped up against the mirror. Jacob had brought me a flower he had found, which was the same one I was playing with now. I had no idea what it was called, since I never really paid attention to the names of things but I had to admit it was beautiful. It kind of reminded me of a tropical Hawaiian flower, the way each petal was shaped. Yet it was white with a hint of deep purple as it dipped into the center. I wanted to slip it to my hair but then I would ruin it and I wanted to keep such beautiful piece of nature alive as long as possible. I peered out the window this time, instead of looking at the ceiling or the veins on the petals, and noticed that no longer were their rocks and a distant hint of an ocean; there were now many many trees and once in a while a house.

Jake chuckled as his eyes flickered down to me again. After an odd moment of looking down at me he spoke. "There's my house," He nodded over to the right side of the road. As we passed I sat up from my position to look at small red, cabin like home. I smiled.

"Comfy." I stated and leaned back down.

"It is…well was until all the guys started piling in."

"They live with you," I sent a questioning glance up to him.

He chuckled. "No but we're like brothers so we're always at each others houses." He took his right hand from the steering wheel to play with a small strand of my hair that was strewn across his jean-covered knee. "Though mostly we head over to Sam and Emily's place."

"Why is that," I smiled.

"Because Emily is the only one we know that can cook." He grinned. "Especially for how much we all eat. If she couldn't cook we'd all starve to death." I laughed and he smiled down at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"I can cook." I stated proudly.

"Don't let the gang know that." He warned with a smile. "They'll all be bugging you for food if that's the case."

"Oh I wouldn't mind; it would give me something to do." I shrugged, my shoulders scraping against the rough texture of his jeans.

"Well don't be surprised if you get a knock on your door one day." Jake said as he turned the wheel. I felt the truck turn right into the woods. The distant scent of the salt from the ocean was now gone, and a wave of fresh wet pine washed over me. I inhaled deeply, allowing the familiar scent to cloak and relax me. Jake looked down at me for a moment. "I'm really glad you decided to come Red. I think you're going to have a lot of fun."

I closed my eyes and smiled as we continued on down the dirt path until we came upon the front of a nice little house secluded from the rest of the world. Jake hadn't even put his truck in park when I heard some hollering from the inside.

"Uh oh..." I teased. "Do I have to get out?" Thinking Jake would answer.

"Yes you do," A voice came from my side of the truck and I squealed in surprise, nearly hitting Jacob's head as I snapped up. Embry busted out laughing. "The look on your face!" He cackled, clutching his stomach. I gave an exhaled growl and pulled my legs inside. Jake shook his head and opened his door.

"Oh you're real funny Embry, how bought you move your head before I 'accidentally' hit you with my door." I teased and he moved back. His smile went down.

He placed a hand on his chest in mock horror. "Red, you would hurt me like that. Oh what a blow!" Embry said dramatically and when I stepped out of the car pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you in our neck of the woods."

"What and I'm dog meat over here?" Quil whined beside me and I turned to give him a hug as well. I snickered into his neck as we pulled away.

"Wait where's….."

"RED!" A female voice cried from the porch.

Found her.

I smiled as she jumped off the porch, Jared closely at her heals and lept into my arms.

"Damn Kim!" I choked as she strangled me. "We just saw each other yesterday…" I reminded her. She pulled away.

"Yea but I missed you. I didn't know you were coming." She pushed her hair back as Jared came to wrap his arms around her waist. She automatically leaned into him, letting go of my neck as a gaze of pure contentment entered her features. I smiled.

"Nice to see you too Jare." I nodded my head over to him and he grinned.

"It's always a pleasure Red," he said sarcastically but his smile never waned. I grinned at the boys who now surrounded me.

"Well? Where's the food?" I asked and most of them laughed, heading back into the house.

"Come on Red, the parties in the backyard." Embry said and grabbed my hand, tugging me behind the rest of the group. I noticed something that sort of maybe depressed me. I didn't mean to voice it but it slipped anyways.

"Where's Paul?" I asked and I watched as some of the boys stiffened and turned to me. Embry managed a grin.

"He um went to the store. He should be back in an hour or so, maybe less if you're lucky." Embry winked and shuffled forward.

"Oh," I said. What kind of shopping trip required two hours? Dude I'm in and out in twenty minutes. I'm not too keen on the 'shopping' scene.

It actually gives me a really bad headache.

I shrugged and went inside the dark home. Two girls were in the kitchen finishing up some food while the rest of the boys went outside. A large man was holding one of the girls with care while the other was careful not to look at them. That tinkerbell and jolly green giant thought I had earlier? Yea toss it out the window. This guy was five times as big as me. So...tinkerbell to Iron Giant perhaps? Damn it. What were these boys eating and where could I get some? Embry dropped my hand and happily went out with Jared while Kim stayed behind, giving him a peck on the cheek and promising she'll be out soon.

Kim gave a cheeky grin and grabbed my hand, hers still warm from clutching Jared's. "Leah, Emily? I'd like to introduce Paul's imp- friend." I frowned and looked over at Kim who simply smiled. Something passed through her eyes but vanished in seconds. O k? I already knew of Leah but I had never actually met her, face to face. She looked up from the cookies she was taking off the rack.

I felt a pang in my heart.

I had never seen so much sadness in a woman's eyes. Ever. She literately reminded me of a physical form of sadness. All sorrows in the world seemed to be bottled within her dark eyes and I wanted to rip my own heart out. Her short, dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and like the boys she wore light, ripped shorts and a top. She rubbed her rough hands against the small rag on the counter and walked over to me.

"Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister. Nice to meet you." Her voice was a bit gruff as if she spent all her time screaming. It was also laced with hints of anger.

I looked at her hand, "I'm Raylina. Call me Red." I grinned and she gave a chuckle despite the angry and sorrowful aura pulsing from her.

"Yea Paul talks about you all the damn time."

"Sorry," I blushed. Paul talks about me? Why? I can't be that interesting.

Leah grinned and went back to the stove. "Eh it was annoying before but now?" She looked back at me. "It's understandable why he likes you so much, you're cute."

I looked down, trying to hide my blush. Leah chuckled, shook her head and resumed taking cookies off the tray.

Kim cleared her throat and gave me the 'what the hell' signature look before she talked again.

"Emily this is Red. Red this Emily." Kim grabbed my hand and walked me, unafraid, into the kitchen. The bulky man had long since released Emily and was now staring at me. Just like Emily was.

I couldn't help but admire her.

She had long, dark flowing hair. Pin straight, the way I wish my hair would be, and beautiful dark eyes. What intrigued me was the three slashes the marred her face. I wanted to know how she got them, but I figured that would be mean. She was tall, taller then me, but not as tall as that guy behind her.

It was then that the bulky man growled, noticing that I was staring. His jaw was clenched, and nostrils flared as his arms wrapped protectively over the girl. I noticed Kim flinch and pale.

"What?" I asked. "She's beautiful, can't I stare?"

Emily's eyes widened. Leah dropped the tray and the testosterone man looked taken back. Kim looked at me like I had grown three heads and a dick. I kept in a snicker at the thought. I stuck out my right hand for her to shake. She smiled and twisted out of his arms.

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Red, and thank you. I'm very glad to know someone isn't appalled by my scars." She said straightforwardly and I noticed the not so jolly green giant go white and look down. Emily pulled away. Her smile never once fading as she went back to his arms. "This is my fiancé, Sam Uley."

Sam swallowed and also stuck out his hand. I immediately shook it. Seriously his hand engulfed mine. What the bloody hell? "Sorry about earlier. It's nice to meet you Red."

I grinned. "Same to you Sam." He managed a small grin before pulling away. Emily turned to finish up the last bit of dishes in the sink.

"Why don't you have a seat Red dear?" Emily suggested as she rinsed off one of the trays. I nodded, even though she couldn't see and walked over to one of the stools on the kitchen side of the counter. "Babe would you mind starting up the grill? The hamburger is ready." Sam nodded quickly and grabbed the plate of raw meat before heading outside. Some of the boys outside hollered about their unfed stomachs as Sam slid the back door shut. Kim took a seat beside me.

"Wanna cookie?" Leah asked as she slid the last few onto the large, glass plate. I licked my lips and she grinned. "I'll take that as a hell yes."

I chuckled as she handed Kim and I a rather large chocolate chip cookie. I pulled it apart and watched with sick amusement as the melted chips pulled with the soft treat, before putting a small piece into my mouth. I couldn't contain a groan as it seriously melted into my mouth. Emily laughed.

"Impressed yet?"

"You had me at hello." I laughed through another bite. Emily smiled and rinsed off her hands before drying them and jumping onto the counter to sit. Kim nudged me with her shoulder and frowned eyeing the other two girls. I shrugged and took another bite of this small heaven.

"So you and Paul huh? How's that going?" Leah asked as she leaned back against the counter.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked as I finished the cookie.

"Has Paul been rough or temperamental? Does he hit you? He's not violent when you two are together is he?" Emily asked as she swung her legs lightly as they dangled from the counter

"Uhm," I was unsure how to answer this. Do they…do they think we're dating? "Do you guys think we're a couple?"

All eyes landed on me.

"Aren't you?" Leah asked, confusion entering her voice.

I laughed. "No. We're friends. And no he's not temperamental." I said then frowned. "Take that back, you might view it as temperamental but I don't."

"Just friends?" Kim asked, shocked, beside me. I frowned again and turned to her.

"Well yea I mean," I mumbled, shrugging. What the hell was I suppose to say.

"Do you want to be more?" Emily questioned, her head tilting to the side.

I blushed. "Well yea I mean of course. I really like Paul but…."

"But?" Leah asked. Why does this feel way to personal to talk about?

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I've never really dated anyone. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do. Isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl?"

"In this case I'm not so sure." Leah muttered. "So he hasn't asked you out or told you anything…. peculiar about him?"

I thought about it. "Nope," I answered, pronouncing the 'p' with a loud pop.

The girls shared a look.

I officially don't like that look.

"Looks it's ok, really. Paul and I, we're just friends." They looked back at me. The girls didn't even bother hiding their stares. Even Kim was staring, and I could swear that she specifically hated Paul for all the things he did to her. So why wasn't she siding with me?

"There's no way in hell he would even consider it anyways." I said, trying to convey my strength and not how crushing that sounded to me. Seriously my chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that Red." Emily said with a small smile, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Anyways that's for you to decide," Leah countered and also gave a grin.

I looked over at Kim and she simply shrugged, paling just a bit.

"So does that mean I have to give him a try or…"

There was a sudden whoop from out back and someone yelled, "Bella's here!"

I frowned. "Who's Bella?" I asked. I didn't know anyone named Bella.

"Hey Red! Come here I want to introduce you to someone!" I heard Jake call from the back doorway. I turned to look at the girls.

"Go ahead, we'll have food out in a few." Emily said and I slid off the stool, thankful for a break from the Paul topic.

I looked at Kim to see if she was coming but she just shook her head. I shrugged and headed through the dining room and out the back. Some of the guys were randomly talking in corners or at the large table pushed out towards the woods. A few, namely Jacob, were crowded around a girl whose face I couldn't really see.

"Red!" Jake's face split into a grin and he jogged over to me. Grasping my arm gently he led me over to the girl. I frowned a bit when my nose began to tingle.

Then it began to burn.

I scrunched my nose a bit, not enough to see, but to try and relieve that stench. Eww.

"Red I'd like you to meet my...best friend, Bella." Jake paused for a moment and I vaguely wondered what that was about. "Bells this is my secretly adopted sister Red." I smacked Jake in the arm and he grinned at me. I studied the girl for a moment and even I had to admit, she was pretty. She was dressed in a over sized hoodie and jeans, long chestnut colored hair worn down and she gave a small, almost unsure smile. She hesitantly stuck out her hand.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

Wait…Swan?

"Charlie's daughter?" I asked. She nodded as I grasped her, surprisingly cold, hand. I frowned as the burning sensation in my nose became nearly unbearable. Though I did my best to ignore it.

"I'm Raylina. Call me Red."

Bella's face lit with realization as well pulled away. "My dad talks about you all the time. Jean's granddaughter?" I nodded. "I'm sorry about your grandmother."

I gave a small smile. "It's ok. Tell your Charlie I said hello."

"Will do." She nodded a bit.

The burning sensation in my nose made me want to wretch and I couldn't help the awkward question to fall out of my mouth.

"Are you wearing any perfume?" I asked, not caring about who was watching as I rubbed my nose.

Bella frowned, taken aback by the question. "No?" She asked and frowned, staring intently at me as her eyes flickered to Jacob, an unseen question spoken between them.

"I'm sorry I asked. It must be something in the air then."

I reasoned. I mean what else could it possibly be? The boys don't wear cologne and she isn't wearing perfume. It had to be something passing through the air. She eyes me curiously, her dark eyes flickering to Jacob and just as she was about to speak there were shouts from inside.

"Paul's here!" I heard Emily yell from inside the house and all eyes turned to me.

"What? Don't look at me." I muttered and Jake snickered. The chatting began again and it seemed Jake and Bella forgot about the perfume comment because they were now deep in conversation, totally ignoring me.

Which was perfectly fine by me.

I slipped away quietly and moved to go greet Kim who was slipping out of the house and heading towards me. Jared now following closely at her heels.

"So how do you like everyone?" Kim asked as Jared slipped his arms around her waist. I grinned.

"I like them. They're pretty cool." There seemed to be a repressed sigh all around me and I frowned. I guess I must have missed something because the air around me no longer seemed tense.

"That's good. We were afraid you wouldn't approve." Jared said from Kim's hair.

"Why would it matter?" I had to ask.

"We want everyone to feel like part of the family. Have a place to belong. We were afraid you wouldn't like it or some of us." Meaning the ones I just met today.

"Well that's nice of you Jare. And yes I feel right at home. Actually I like this place better than my own home." I admitted and I did. This place made me feel…. safe. I wasn't alone here and I got along great with everyone.

Jared smiled, as if he were truly happy. "I'm glad. We all normally come up here after school; you're welcome to join us. Even Kim comes here from time to time."

I eyed Kim. She squirmed. I wasn't mad at her, I hope she knew that.

"Would you like to join us Red?" Kim asked and Jared nuzzled her neck. What the hell was up with him and touching? Like seriously he can't last ten minutes without touching her. Hell, the one-day he interrupted class just to give her a hug. I will never understand him. "Instead of heading over to my place we could spend a few hours here. Mom and dad don't mind and Jared can give you a ride." Kim begged, her eyes pleading. I felt my heart soften.

"Is it okay with Sam and Emily, I mean this is their place." I reminded her. Jared looked at me.

"Well of course. You're part of the family now, why wouldn't you be allowed?"

I was…. part of the family?

I felt my heart stutter in happiness. I actually had a family? Words couldn't describe how happy I was about such a small comment. I nodded and smiled. "Yea I'll come up."

Kim clapped in delight and Jared even cracked a grin.

I had a family.

I looked around. Seth and Quil were now having a small argument and nearly beating the crap out of each other. Embry was simply laughing at them. Bella was shaking her head as Jake paid Embry for a bet. Jared and Kim were now mumbling to each other as he kissed her nose. Emily had her own arms wrapped around her fiancé's waist as he flipped the burgers on the grill. Leah was slipping out of the house and heading towards me and Paul? I looked around, realizing I hadn't seen him since Emily had yelled out that he was here.

"Looking for me?" A deep and very familiar voice asked from behind me as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I couldn't contain the smile as he nuzzled into my neck as he hugged me from behind, pressing a butterfly gentle kiss to my skin.

Yea. Now I'm home.


End file.
